A nossa história
by Maggie'Mags
Summary: Depois da tua morte, senti que te devia isto...tinha de contar a nossa história...por ti, por mim e por ele...Sirius Black e a maioria do resto das personagens
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Pertence tudo à J.K. Rowling, menos a Angel, a Chloe, a Jamelia e a Leandra.**

**Prólogo**

"_Não…não…por favor…não me deixes…agora que estava tudo bem….não...NÃOOO!"_

Acordei a suar, com lágrimas nos olhos. Mais um pesadelo…mais uma noite sem dormir...não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar sem ele...se não fosse o meu filho dava em louca…depois de tudo o que passámos, não é justo que tenha de viver sem ele…logo agora…

****

N/A: Ehh! Aqui está ele! O inico da minha fic Tenhu de ir abrir o champanhe pessoal...

**Bem...a fic surgiu assim do nada, porque tive simplesmente um sonho com o Sirius Black, e esse sonhozito inocente revelou-se a inspiração para toda esta fic. A minha personagem, é inspirada na personagem que eu encarnava há cinco anos atrás quando queria brincar que era namorada do Harr Potter, nas férias de Verão.**

**Agora o mais importante, quero agradecer à Jamelia e à Leandra (leiam as histórias delas, estão muito boas...basta irem aos meus autores favoritos...) pelo incentivo que me deram a escrever e por todo o apoio e também à minha amiga Inês (que vai fazer de Chloe na fic).**

**Agora, leiam...espero que gostem e por favor, se lerem deixem uma review...não custa nada e a review é o alimento do autor ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**


	2. Capítulo I O Início

**Disclaimer : Pertence tudo à J.K. Rowling, menos a Angel, a Chloe, a Jamelia e a Leandra**

**Capitulo I**

A nossa história começou na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, no meu sétimo ano.

Frequentava outra escola, mas devido à transferência do meu pai para o Ministério da Magia Inglês, fui transferida para Hogwarts.

Quando, no dia 1 de Setembro entrei no Salão, vi as quatros mesas, cada uma para uma equipa, e uma mesa de professores. Á frente da mesa dos professores estavam alinhados os alunos do primeiro ano, à espera de serem seleccionados. A selecção era feita por um chapéu velho que decidia se os alunos deveriam ir para Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw ou Hufflepuff. Naquele momento, o chapéu estava a seleccionar um rapazinho pequeno e muito aflito, que parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. Passaram-se alguns segundos e o chapéu gritou "Hufflepuff!". Todos os Hufflepuffs se levantaram a bater palmas. Foi aí que Dumbledore finalmente me viu e se levantou, estendendo-me os braços num gesto de boas vindas, dizendo:

" Angel! Sejas muito bem vinda!"

Senti que todos os olhos do salão se prendiam em mim, enquanto eu, apesar de estar uma pilha de nervos por dentro, caminhava segura em direcção a Dumbledore. Mas afinal, eu já estava habituada aos olhares das pessoas. Os meus cabelos loiros, quase brancos, até quase à cintura e os meus olhos azuis, em conjunto com o meu corpo esguio e em forma davam a volta à cabeça de muitos rapazes. Quando cheguei perto de Dumbledore, meu padrinho, abracei-o, enquanto ele dizia: "Então querida, como estás?"

"Estou óptima padrinho, nervosa mas…muito feliz" respondi eu sorrindo.

" Óptimo Angel, óptimo…" – e dirigindo-se aos alunos e professores – "Caros amigos, tenho o prazer de vos apresentar, a minha afilhada e nova aluna desta escola, Angel Valance!"

Todo o salão bateu palmas, enquanto me observavam, sussurrando.

"A Angel vem de um escola estrangeira, e vai começar o seu sétimo ano. Espero que todos a façam sentir em casa….e agora Angel, senta-te no banco, e coloca o chapéu, para vermos a que equipa pertences. Boa sorte."

" Obrigado padrinho"

Sentei-me no banco, e coloquei o chapéu. De repente ouvi uma vozinha na minha cabeça: " Hmmm...muito bem…temos inteligência, bom para os Ravenclaw...também vejo muita ambição, característica indispensável num Slytherin mas….vejo que o teu coração deseja outra coisa… GRIFFINDOR!"

**N/A: Este capítulo é dedicado às meninas Jamelia, Leandra e Inês. Agora quero reviews people ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**


	3. Capítulo II Apresentações

**Capitulo II**

A mesa dos Griffindor explodiu com palmas, gritos e assobios, enquanto que das outras mesas só se ouviam Ohh's de desapontamento.

Enquanto me dirigia para a mesa, pensava nas palavras do chapéu_ "...vejo que o teu coração deseja outra coisa…". _Sim, era verdade. Ao entrar, olhei de relance para a mesa dos Griffindor e foi aí que o vi, conversando animadamente com os seus amigos. Era o rapaz mais lindo em que já tinha posto os olhos…tinha cabelos negros, longos, que lhe caíam nos olhos com uma elegância impressionante e as suas feições eram as de um deus grego…e aqueles olhos...Oh Merlin aqueles olhos…nunca tinha visto nada tão belo.

Nesse momento desejei do fundo do meu coração pertencer àquela equipa e passar os dias com ele…e mal podia acreditar que o meu desejo se tinha realizado.

Estava eu a sentar-me quando fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por uma voz que me aqueceu toda por dentro.

" Olá…Angel não é? Não te queres sentar ao pé de nós? Já que somos todos do mesmo ano…"

"_Oh meu Deus...ele falou comigo…pensa rápido Angel, pensa…"_

Mas não precisei de pensar, pois um rapaz de cabelo castanho, com um ar meio adoentado falou.

" Bem vinda à escola e à nossa equipa Angel. Eu sou o Remus Lupin."

Gostei instantaneamente do Remus…sentia como se já o conhecesse há muito, embora não conseguisse perceber porquê.

" Realmente fui mal-educado…peço desculpa por não me ter apresentado…sou o Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Muito prazer em conhecer-vos aos dois" consegui eu responder, embora ainda embasbacada por ter falado com o meu deus…quer dizer…com o Sirius.

"Já que estamos numa de apresentações, sou o James Potter" falou o rapaz que estava sentado ao lado de Sirius. Era magro, e mesmo sentado percebia--se que era alto. Tinha os olhos castanhos, usava óculos e tinha o cabelo preto. O seu cabelo era muito despenteado e espetava atrás.

" E esta é a minha namorada Lilly Evans." Só então raparei na rapariga sentada ao seu lado e com a mão por cima da dele. Era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos ruivos, compridos e muito espessos e uns olhos verdes muito brilhantes, lindíssimos.

" Muito prazer Lilly"

" Igualmente Angel. Depois vamos juntas para o quarto. Tenho que te apresentar a mais três amigas nossas e assim podemo-nos conhecer melhor" respondeu ela piscando-me o olho.

Na altura fiquei muito espantado por uma rapariga estar a ser simpática comigo…cada vez gostava mais de Hogwarts.

"Bem só falto eu…sou o Peter Pettigrew…" disse um rapaz beijando-me a mão. Quase que não consegui esconder o meu ar de repulsa e foi difícil controlar-me, pois por minha vontade era tirar a mão. O rapaz era baixinho e tinha um nariz pontiagudo, cabelo de rato e olhos muito pequenos. Desde o primeiro momento não gostei dele. Olhava-me de cima a baixo quase a babar-se…deu-me nojo…

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, nunca consegui confiar no Wormtail e na altura, não o sabia, mas estava certa.

Quando acabou o jantar, dirigi-me com a Lilly e os Marotos (tinham-me contado ao jantar que esse era o nome pelo qual eram conhecidos) para a sala comum dos Griffindor. Ao chegar ao nosso dormitório, estavam lá três raparigas. Os seus nomes eram Leandra, Jamelia e Chloe. Eram as três francamente bonitas. A Leandra tinha cabelos ruivos e os olhos dourados e era bem alta. A Jamelia por seu lado, tinha cabelos negros, pele pálida e os seus olhos eram de uma cor bastante invulgar…violeta. A Chloe tinha também os cabelos negros, muito lisos, até meio das costas e uns olhos verdes tão belos que podiam competir com os de Lilly. Depois de todas as apresentações feitas, a Lilly perguntou às raparigas:

"Meninas, ainda não me disseram onde foram…não apareceram no salão…"

" Eu e a Jam já estamos fartas de ver selecções e comemos tanto no comboio que nem valia a pena lá irmos…"

" E tu Chloe? Por onde andaste? "

A rapariga pareceu nesse momento ficar muito nervosa e respondeu:

"Eu…hmmm…eu…andei…por aí…não me apeteceu ir só isso…andei a passear pelos campos…"

"_Hmmm…o que estará a Chloe a esconder? " _pensei eu…mas o resto das raparigas pareceu acreditar e o assunto ficou por ali.

Mas a conversa não acabou…estivemos as cinco a conversar até perto das quatro da manhã, altura em que a Lilly adormeceu encostada à parede e todas nós decidimos ir dormir.

**

* * *

N/A: Bem aqui está a continuação da história...resolvi publicar logo o segundo capítulo de maneira a que a história fique mais interessante...e agora como sou muito chatinha...quero reviews ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**


	4. Capítulo III São namorados

**Capítulo III**

Na manhã seguinte, acordámos todas cheias de sono e (no caso do resto das meninas) mal-humoradas. Eu, no entanto, não podia estar melhor. Tinha sonhado toda a noite com o Sirius e não podia estar mais feliz. Para variar, fiquei para ultimo e fui sozinha para o salão. Antes de entrar, penteei o meu cabelo com os dedos e respirei fundo…tinha de me preparar...afinal ia voltar a vê-lo. Entrei no salão com um sorriso nos lábios mas, ao olhar para a mesa o meu coração caiu-me aos pés...ali estava ele, aos beijos com uma rapariga…e essa rapariga era, nem mais nem menos do que uma das minhas novas amigas….era a Leandra…

"_São namorados…oh Merlin porque é que fizeste isto comigo?"_

Devo ter ficado muito estranha, pois estavam todos a olhar para mim e a Jamelia disse "Então Angel? Estás bem? Não te sentas? "

"Hmmm…não...eu…eu..esqueci-me…esqueci-me de um...ahh...de um...de um livro no quarto…" respondi eu a custo, enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas e os soluços. Saí do salão o mais depressa que consegui e percebi que alguém me chamava mas fingi que não tinha ouvido. Quando cheguei à rua, corri e sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore, à beira do lago e desatei a chorar.

" _Como fui estúpida…um rapaz assim tinha de ter namorada…como é que eu fui pensar que podia ter algo com ele? Mas…mas que azar..ainda por cima com a Leandra…"_

" Então Angel…o que se passa?"

Olhei para cima e ali estava o Remus, com um sorriso nos lábios, como sempre.

"Não...não é nada Remus…eu…eu estou com saudades de casa…sim é isso…estou com saudades de casa"

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e levantando o meu queixo com o seu dedo, disse:

" Não tens de me mentir…eu percebi tudo…"

" Tudo? Mas não há nada para perceber…é melhor irmos para a escola" disse eu levantando-me. Mas fui impedida por ele, que agarrou o meu braço e me puxou, obrigando-me a sentar de novo.

" Angel…" Aí ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu não consegui mentir. Abracei-me a ele e desatei a chorar de novo.

"Ohh Remus…eu sou uma amiga horrível…quando eu os vi…eu…eu desejei que eles se zangassem…eu queria que ele gostasse de mim! Eu devia ir-me embora "

"Shhh Angel…shhh…não és nada uma má amiga…foste apanhada de surpresa só isso…agora vais esquecer tudo isso e vais voltar para as aulas comigo…se pensas que te deixo ir embora tão rapidamente estás redondamente enganada"

Ele levantou-se, agarrou a minha mão e foi comigo para as aulas, sem nunca largar a minha mão.

A partir desse dia, eu e o Remus temos sido os melhores amigos. Lembro-me que na escola falava-se que éramos um casal, mas eu estava apaixonada demais pelo Sirius para ver o rapaz maravilhoso que era o Remus…na minha cabeça era impossível eu e o Remus alguma vez nos envolvermos…se bem que ele não pensava assim…mas isso é mais para a frente.

Voltámos os dois para junto do castelo e quando chegámos à sala de Defesa contra a Magia Negra, já estava o resto do grupo todo lá, incluindo a Lea e o Sirius de mãos dadas. Instantaneamente senti a mão do Remus apertar a minha com mais força, e graças ao apoio dele, consegui esboçar um sorriso.

" Hmmm Moony…já de mãos dadas com a Angel? Isso está a avançar depressa! " disse Sirius rindo à gargalhada.

" Que engraçadinho Padfoot..."

"Esperem lá…Moony...Padfoot…parece-me que me está a escapar algo…" disse eu.

"Ah pois foi…esquecemo-nos disso! " respondeu James " São as nossas alcunhas…eu sou Prongs, o Remus é Moony, o Sirius é Pafoot e o Peter é o Wormtail."

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pelo começo da aula.

* * *

**N/A: OBRIGADO! lool Bem pessoas a sério...brigado mesmo pelas reviews...obrigado lea e Jam, são umas queridas ) e obrigado também a Angela Danton...espero que já tenha percebido o prólogo...já agora fica aqui a nota...o prólogo é a Angel a acordar de um pesadelo, depois da morte de Sirius.**

**Continuem com as reviews pessoal e já agora...ACTUALIZA LEANDRA! P**

**Kiss Kiss**


	5. Capítulo IV Apanhados

**Capitulo IV**

Passou-se um mês, e eu estava a dar o meu máximo para esquecer o Sirius. Só o Remus sabia a verdade, pois todos os outros pensavam que eu estava apaixonada por ele, e tanto o Remus como eu, nunca desmentimos os rumores do nosso "relacionamento".

Quanto à Lea, éramos boas amigas, embora eu arranjasse sempre maneira de ter de sair de cada vez que ela e o Sirius começavam a namorar, o que acontecia frequentemente.

A Jam namorava com o capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Ravenclaw, um rapaz moreno, com cabelo castanho muito claro, quase loiro e com olhos cinzentos. Chamava-se Stephen Adams.

A Lilly continuava o namoro com o Prongs, embora sempre a discutirem, a maioria das vezes sobre as partidas dos marotos, partidas essas que ela detestava.

Em relação à Chloe, todas as noites saia mais cedo do salão e chegava muito tarde ao dormitório…prometi a mim mesma que ia descobrir o que se passava com ela…

Era um daqueles dias em que tínhamos poucas aulas, e eu estava a estudar na biblioteca, quando resolvi voltar para a sala comum. Ohh como eu me arrependi…entrei e estava uma rapariga do 6º ano seminua e em cima dela, sem camisola, estava nada mais, nada menos do que…Sirius Black. Assim que os vi deixei cair os livros com a surpresa e o Sirius ficou branco quando me viu ali parada. A rapariga vestiu-se o mais depressa que conseguiu e saiu da sala comum, muito envergonhada.

" Sirius…a Lea…COMO FOSTE CAPAZ?

" Angel…ouve….por favor…eu…eu não fui feito para estar atado, mas eu não tenho coragem para acabar tudo com ela…"

" NÃO FOSTE FEITO PARA ESTARES ATADO?" perguntei eu, já quase aos gritos e a chorar.

" Angel, não chores…eu sei que ela é tua amiga mas…por favor não lhe contes…eu prometo que vou esclarecer as coisas, prometo…mas não lhe diga nada…"

"Não lhe digas nada? Só podes estar a gozar com a minha cara!"

"Angel…por favor…" disse ele avançando para mim

"Não te aproximes de mim…seu…seu porco…"

Quando ele estava perto de mim e ia-me agarrar na mão, eu recuei, e tropecei na carpete, caindo no chão e levando Sirius atrás, que caiu em cima de mim. Nesse momento, ficámos parados, a olhar nos olhos um do outro e de repente…ele beijou-me…

"_Ele…ele beijou-me…ohh Merlin…" _

"SIRIUS? ANGEL? COMO É QUE VOCÊS FORAM CAPAZ!" gritou Lea.

"Lea, eu…não é nada do que estás a pensar…eu juro…eu e o Sirius caímos e…"

" E OS VOSSOS LÁBIOS COLARAM-SE POR ACASO? E ESSE CABRÃO TAMBÉM ESTAVA SEM CAMISOLA POR ACASO APOSTO!"

"Leandra tem calma por favor…"

" CALMA SIRIUS? CALMA?"

" Sim calma…eu…eu já devia ter feito isto há mais tempo…eu não fui feito para estar atado…acabou tudo Lea…" e levantou-se, pegou na camisola e saiu.

Fiquei aterrorizada por estar sozinha com a Lea mas ela desatou a correr pelas escadas e fechou-se no quarto.

Nunca me tinha apercebido como as noticias correm depressa em Hogwarts. Nesse dia, ao jantar, já toda a escola sabia do que se tinha passado na sala comum.

Entrei no salão e imediatamente as conversas cessaram, todas as cabeças se viraram para mim e os sussurros começaram de imediato. Vi que estavam a Lilly, a Chloe e a Jamelia juntas, mas não vi os marotos.

Reuni toda a minha coragem e orgulho e avancei, segura e com a cabeça levantada. Sentei-me, pela primeira vez desde que ali tinha chegado, sozinha. E fiz muito bem, pois logo de seguida ouvi a Jamelia, dizer numa voz propositadamente alta:

" Não sei como é que ELA ainda tem de coragem de aparecer aqui…nós aceitámo-la como amiga desde o principio e ela faz isto com a Lea…existem pessoas cá com uma lata!".

Nesse momento, as portas abriram-se novamente, e entraram os marotos. Levantei-me e saí dali rapidamente. Não consegui enfrentá-los…

Fechei-me numa sala de aula vazia, a pensar seriamente em sair da escola…mas depois…"_Não vou fugir…não sou cobarde…vou enfrentá-la…se não acreditar em mim então o problema é dela…o namorado dela já a estava a trair antes de eu chegar…" _

Sai a correr em direcção ao retrato da Dama Gorda e nem via por onde ia pois bati em alguém e caí.

"Ohh…desculpe…eu ia distr…Lea…"

"Sai do meu caminho…"

"Não Lea…espera…precisamos de falar…não peço o teu perdão…só te peço para me ouvires…se depois continuares a não querer olhar para a minha cara…tudo bem…"

Ela olhou-me nos olhos durante uns segundos e depois disse:

"Rápido…tens cinco minutos…nada mais do que isso"

Entramos na sala de aula de transfiguração e eu comecei:

" Eu vinha da biblioteca, e quando entrei na sala comum….

_Flashback_

…_entrei e estava uma rapariga do 6º ano seminua e em cima dela, sem camisola, estava nada mais, nada menos do que…Sirius Black. Assim que os vi deixei cair os livros com a surpresa e o Sirius ficou branco quando me viu ali parada. A rapariga vestiu-se o mais depressa que conseguiu e saiu da sala comum, muito envergonhada._

" _Sirius…a Lea…COMO FOSTE CAPAZ?_

" _Angel…ouve….por favor…eu…eu não fui feito para estar atado, mas eu não tenho coragem para acabar tudo com ela…"_

" _NÃO FOSTE FEITO PARA ESTARES ATADO?" perguntei eu, já quase aos gritos e a chorar._

" _Angel, não chores…eu sei que ela é tua amiga mas…por favor não lhe contes…eu prometo que vou esclarecer as coisas, prometo…mas não lhe diga nada…"_

"_Não lhe digas nada? Só podes estar a gozar com a minha cara!"_

"_Angel…por favor…" disse ele avançando para mim_

"_Não te aproximes de mim…seu…seu porco…" _

_Quando ele estava perto de mim e ia-me agarrar na mão, eu recuei, e tropecei na carpete, caindo no chão e levando Sirius atrás, que caiu em cima de mim. Nesse momento, ficámos parados, a olhar nos olhos um do outro e de repente…ele beijou-me…_

"_Ele…ele beijou-me…ohh Merlin…" _

"_SIRIUS? ANGEL? COMO É QUE VOCÊS FORAM CAPAZ!" gritou Lea._

_Fim do Flashback_

"…e foi isso que aconteceu…" terminei eu, esperando ver a reacção dela…estava à espera que ela gritasse, me agredisse…

"Eu acredito em ti Angel…estava a tentar arranjar maneira de te culpar a ti de tudo e desculpar o Sirius mas…ele tem razão…não foi feito para estar atado e eu fui tola para pensar que o podia ter só para mim…é melhor assim"

"O…o quê?"

" Sim…não não fomos feitos um para o outro…obrigado por me teres mostrado isso…agora…vamos voltar para o dormitório…ou então somos apanhadas pelo Filch"

"Mas…mas isso quer dizer que está tudo bem entre nós?"

"Sim…não te preocupes…eu agora quero é esquecer o Sirius Black…e se queres um conselho…afasta-te dele…agora que o conquistadorzinho voltou à acção nem tu lhe vais escapar…"

E o que Lea disse era verdade…na manhã seguinte vi-o no salão com uma rapariga, à porta das estufas com outra e à noite no salão comum com outra diferente. A minha consciência dizia-me par me afastar dele….e eu tentava mas…bastava um sorriso dele que eu me punha aos seus pés…

* * *

**N/A: Bem pessoal, aqui está ele...mais um capítulo fresquinho ;) Espero que gostem e façam reviews P**

**Taty Black: Bem obrigado! Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história e fico muito contente por saber que achas que tenho jeito para a escrita! Já me deste incentivo para o próximo capítulo...**

**Leandra: Aqui está mais um, saidinho do forno pá menina...agora quero ver quando é que esse capítulo oito está feito D**

**Kiss Kiss**


	6. Capítulo V Quidditch e lua cheia

**Capitulo V**

Era um sábado de manhã e a sala comum era um mar de vermelho e ouro. Era dia de mais um jogo de quidditch…Griffindor X Slytherin.

A Lilly estava irritadíssima porque na noite passada o James tinha passado o tempo todo a falar de quidditch.

Depois de tomarmos o pequeno-almoço todos juntos ( como a Lea já falava comigo, estava tudo bem entre mim, a Jam e a Chloe), o James e a Lea dirigiram-se para os balneários e nós fomos para o campo. Nessa altura, o Sirius estendeu-me o braço e eu ia aceitar quando me lembrei das palavras da Lea

"…_e se queres um conselho…afasta-te dele…agora que o conquistadorzinho voltou à acção nem tu lhe vais escapar…"_

"Hmm não me parece Black…"

"Black? Ai agora sou o Black?"

" Sim, agora és o Black…" respondi eu dando o braço ao Remus, que me sussurrou:

" Se estás a tentar fazer-lhe ciúmes, está a resultar Angel…"

" Parvo…sabes que não é nada disso…"

O jogo foi fantástico…Griffindor ganhou por 350 pontos, a maioria deles marcados por Lea, e o James depois de apanhar a snitch voou para as bancadas e saltou da vassoura para ir beijar a Lilly…penso que nesse dia até ela gostou do jogo!

Os jogadores iam em ombros para a sala comum dos Griffindor, onde sem dúvida ia haver um festão. Ia a caminho do castelo, com Remus, quando de repente dei por falta da minha pulseira…era da minha mãe e eu simplesmente não a podia perder….

"Remus, vou voltar às bancadas para ver se a vejo…é improvável mas quem sabe…encontramo-nos lá dentro ok?"

"Não queres que vá contigo? "

"Não é preciso…vai para o castelo…estás outra vez com um ar adoentado…"

Agora que pensava nisso, todos os meses o Remus andava um tempo adoentado…fiz uma nota mental para falar com ele sobre isso.

Ao chegar às bancadas ouvi vozes…era a Chloe e um rapaz. O meu primeiro instinto foi esconder-me. Mas, mal me agachei, vi que não era a única pessoa a tentar ouvir a conversa…ao meu lado, a olhar-me aterrorizada estava uma rapariga de cabelos pretos, ondulados e olhos azuis-escuros. Era uma Ravenclaw, não sabia de que ano, mas sem dúvida que não era do sétimo. Disse-lhe num sussurro " Como te chamas?"

"El...El...Elena…"

" Ok Elena, eu sou a Angel…fazemos assim, tu não dizes a ninguém que me viste aqui e eu faço o mesmo está bem?"

" Hmm Hmm…"

Ambas fizemos silencio e ouvi a Chloe dizer:

" Mas Lucius…eu não lhes posso contar…sabes que eles te odeiam…e…"

" E nada Chloe…não volto a repetir…hoje, ao jantar, entramos de mãos dadas no salão ao jantar…não percebo porque tens vergonha de mim…afinal sou um puro-sangue duma família aristocrática…"

"Ohh Lucius por favor! Essa conversa de novo não…cala-te com isso!"

" CALO-ME? TU NÃO…" mas ao ver o ar de Chloe baixou a voz " não me mandes calar querida…sabes que detesto isso não sabes?"

" Sei...desculpa Lucius…desculpa…"

E saíram os dois, ele com o braço firmemente a agarrar a cintura dela. Fiquei de boca aberta…_" Mas…mas como é que a Chloe pode pensar sequer em namorar com o Malfoy? E para já…como é que ela o deixa falar-lhe assim?" _

Olhei para o lado mas a rapariga já lá não estava…com tudo isto esqueci-me da pulseira e fui a correr para o castelo.

Quando cheguei à sala comum dos Griffindor, o barulho era insuportável, e a primeira coisa que vi foi um Sirius Black muito bêbado a dançar em cima duma mesa agarrado a uns igualmente bêbados James e Lea e uma Lilly com a cara da cor do cabelo aos gritos:

"JAMES POTTER! NÃO TE AVISO MAIS! DESCE DAÍ OU ACABO CONTIGO!"

"Calma _hic _Lilly _hic_! Não vês que o _hic_ James _hic_ está a divertir-se? _Hic_ Ohh James _hic_ meu querido _hic_ deixa-a e namora "masé" comigo _hic_ " respondeu o Sirius e começou a rir às gargalhada, quando feliz ou infelizmente (dependendo do ponto de vista) me viu.

" ANGEL! _hic_ Desculpa _hic_ lá James _hic_ mas ela _hic_ bate-te em beleza _hic_" e desceu, a muito custo da mesa, chegando ao pé de mim.

" Peço desculpas Sirius mas vim à procura do Remus " disse eu divertida.

" OHH _hic_ tu também _hic_ sempre o Remus _hic_ sempre o Remus…então e o Sirius? _Hic_ O Sirius nada! _Hic…_vá anda cá amor_ hic" _e agarrou-me pronto para me beijar, quando chegou o Remus e o puxou para trás.

" Vá amigo, deixa lá a Angel e vai dançar com o Prongs…". Nisto o Sirius foi meter-se com um bando de raparigas do quinto ano que estavam aos risinhos e eu e o Remus saímos para o corredor.

" Estou a ver que os jogos de quidditch são mais uma desculpa para fazer festa não?"

" Ohh e não viste nada…espera só até ganharmos a taça que aí é que vais ver" respondeu ele piscando-me o olho " mas querias dizer-me alguma coisa? Olha se for sobre a festa de Natal, eu sei que dizem por aí eu vou com a Jen mas é mentira…estou...ahh…estou completamente disponível " e corou violentamente.

" Não, não era sobre isso…mas de qualquer maneira se estás disponível aconselho-te a arranjares par depressa…olha que depois vais sozinho…e já que falamos nisso…achas que tenho hipótese de ir com o Sirius?"

Nessa altura, o sorriso dele esmoreceu e vi tristeza nos seus olhos quando me respondeu:

" Não sei…mas não achas que depois da história toda com a Lea, que era melhor ires com outra pessoa?"

" Hmm secalhar tens razão…tenho de ver quem vou convidar…tens alguma sugestão Remus?"

(Ohh Merlin, que parva que eu era não acham?)

" Olha vamos esquecer a festa…do que é que me querias falar?"

" Ahhh sim já me esquecia…é sobre a Chloe. Quando voltei para ir buscar a minha pulseira eu……"

" O QUÊ? A CHLOE COM…"

" Remus! Baixa a voz!"

" Sim…desculpa…mas a Chloe com esse traste? Sabes, o Severus, o amiguinho nojento do Lucius, é completamente apaixonado pela Chloe…deve ser por isso que agora eles andam tão afastados…"

" Eu conheço os Malfoy…são uma família nojenta…sempre com a mania do sangue-puro!"

" Sim, e muito ligados à magia negra…não fosse ele amigo do Severus…"

" Hmm Remus…quem é esse Severus?"

"Ahh…esqueci-me! Tu deves conhecê-lo por Snivellus…"

Comecei instantaneamente a rir à gargalhada.

" Sim, o pobre do rapaz que o James e o Sirius perseguem…o das cuecas 

cinzentas..."

"Sim Angel…o das cuecas cinzentas…" respondeu ele a rir-se também.

" Realmente esse rapaz é muito estranho…"

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pela professora McGonagall, que vinha acabar com a festa dos Griffindor.

Voltámos juntos para a sala comum e estava tanto barulho que eu e o Remus decidimos ir dar uma volta pelos campos.

" Espera aqui Remus…vou ao quarto buscar o meu manto…"

Fui buscar o meu manto mas, quando desci as escadas não havia nem sinal do Remus.

"_Estranho…secalhar saiu por causa da confusão…vou procurá-lo lá fora."_

Sai da sala comum, mas quando cheguei ao corredor continuava a não existir sinal do Remus.

" _Talvez lá fora…"_

Mas quem encontrei lá fora não foi o Remus, mas sim a Chloe, encostada à mesma árvore onde eu me tinha sentado no segundo dia de aulas, a chorar.

"Chloe?"

" _Snif snif _Angel…o que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar a festejar com os outros?" perguntou ela, tentando limpar as lágrimas que lhe caíam pela cara.

" Isso agora não importa…o que se passa Chloe?" questionei eu, sentando-me ao pé dela.

" Foi…foi um rapaz…nós hmm…namoramos. E discuti com ele por causa da nossa vitória…ele é de outra casa…"

" Esse rapaz chamar-se-á por acaso Lucius Malfoy?"

" Como…como sabes? Eu não contei a ninguém!"

" Eu…ahh…ouvi-te com ele no dia do jogo…"

"Angel por favor não contes a ninguém! Eu sei que eles vão todos chatear-se comigo…" disse ela começando a chorar de novo.

" Eu não digo…fica entre nós mas…sabes que eles têm razão não sabes? Ele é um traste…e se queres que seja sincera não gostei muito da forma como ele te tratou no outro dia"

" Não…ele…ele estava só aborrecido comigo por causa de eu não admitir que namoramos…"

" Não te preocupes Chloe, não vou contar a ninguém…mas prepara-te porque a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade vem ao de cima, e sabes qual vai ser a reacção deles…"

"Eu sei…mas ainda não estou preparada…talvez na festa de Natal…Mas é melhor irmos, porque hoje é noite de lua cheia e andam aí os lobisomens "

" Não há lobisomens em Hogwarts Chloe!" respondi eu a rir.

"Isso pensas tu " sussurrou ela enquanto nos dirigíamos para o castelo.

* * *

Ao jantar entrámos as duas no salão e só lá estava a Lilly.

"Lilly…estás sozinha?" perguntei eu.

"Sim…andas distraída ou quê? É lua cheia…"

" Hmmm…e então?" perguntei eu confusa.

Entretanto estava a Chloe a falar por sinais atrás de mim.

"Hmm…Chloe estás-te a passar?"

"Nãoo…eu…ahh…estava a fazer adeus à Jane…sim era isso…estava a fazer adeus à Jane"

"Hmmm…ok…mas olha lá…o que é que tem ser lua cheia Lilly?"

"Ah…não sabes? Pois suponho que não…é que….na lua cheia…os marotos, a Jam e a Lea…hmm fazem uma reunião do seu clube secreto….sim é isso mesmo…"

"Clube do quê?"

"Falam de…falam de…ah…"

"De quidditch…falam de quidditch!" respondeu a Chloe.

"Boa! Posso entrar?"

"NÃO!" responderam simultaneamente.

"Calma…não me mordam…já percebi a ideia".

Nessa noite, nem a Lea nem a Jam voltaram para o quarto. Quando as ouvi chegar, já era dia.

"_Raio de clube…toda a noite a falar de quidditch…isto cheira-me a esturro"_

Mas não pensei mais nisso pois, estava preocupada com uma coisa muito mais importante…o baile de Natal.

* * *

**N/A: Bem. aqi está outro...custou...foi mudado umas trinta vezes e bom, espero que gostem! Este é pra ti Leandra, que não me largavas para eu escrever e para ti Lili, que eras ainda pior que a Lea! **

**Kiss Kiss **

**P.S. - KERU REVIEWS:D**


	7. Capítulo VI O Baile de Natal parte I

**Capítulo VI**

Depois da conversa que tive com o Remus, começou-me a parecer que existiam mais rapazes na escola do que eu me lembrava.

Já tinha recebido uns trinta convites e quase todos de "putos" e estava a ficar nervosa…não queria ir sozinha! Por mais que gostasse do meu padrinho…não queria passar a noite a dançar com ele!

Já era dia 23, e eu já tinha vestido, jóias, sapatos…mas o par ainda me faltava…

Acabei o jantar, muito desanimada pois todas as raparigas já tinham par.

A única que parecia mais nervosa que eu era a Chloe, que até estava mais magra…e aposto que era por causa do traste do Malfoy…

Cheguei ao dormitório, quando em cima da minha cama vi um cartão que dizia:

"Estou à tua espera no vestíbulo da entrada às 20:00 horas…Vamo-nos divertir muito no baile…"

"_E em vez de uma assinatura tem…uma pata de cachorro? Mas que raio…será que estão a gozar comigo? Bem pelo menos, pode ser que seja alguém giro e assim não tenho de passar a noite toda a dançar com um dos professores…"_

O dia 24 amanheceu frio, mas bonito e eu estava cada vez mais nervosa em saber que era o…cachoro?

Passámos a tarde todos juntos, a brincar com a neve, embora o Remus não parecesse muito animado…até se retirou mais cedo para o castelo, ignorando quando nós o chamámos. Corri atrás dele, estava muito preocupada com o meu amigo. Finalmente alcancei-o.

"Remus…o que foi…não estás nada bem…" perguntei eu agarrando-lhe a mão. Mas ele, para meu grande espanto, repeliu-me com brusquidão e começou a andar em direcção à sala comum. Fiquei completamente espantada…O Remus nunca tinha sido assim comigo…nem comigo nem com ninguém.

Ia atrás dele quando chegaram as meninas.

" Então Angel…que cara é essa?" perguntou a Lilly.

" O..o Remus…fiquei preocupada com ele pois parecia muito aborrecido e vim falar com ele. Quando lhe agarrei na mão, elefoi-se embora sem dizer nada…será que eu fiz alguma coisa de mal?" perguntei eu preocupada.

"Ohh Angel, tu ainda não percebeste?" questionou ela como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

"Mas perceber o quê?"

"Angel por favor…já todas nós reparámos…" disse Jam.

"Não sei mesmo do que vocês estão a falar…reparar no quê?"

"Angel, tu deves ser a única pessoa neste castelo que ainda não percebeu que o Remus está caidinho por ti!"

"Vocês são tão parvaaaas! Ele não gosta de mim! Somos só amigos!"

"Hmm…só se for na tua opinião…porque não me parece que seja a dele amiga…" afirmou Lilly.

"Ainda não chegaste à conclusãoque o Remus não aceitou nenhum convite porque estava na esperança que tu o convidasses? Claro que ele é tímido demais para te convidar mas esperava que tu o fizesses…"

"Ohh que horror! Por isso é que ele…"

_Flashback_

…" _mas querias dizer-me alguma coisa? Olha se for sobre a festa de Natal, eu sei que dizem por aí eu vou com a Jen mas é mentira…estou...ahh…estou completamente disponível " e corou violentamente._

" _Não, não era sobre isso…mas de qualquer maneira se estás disponível aconselho-te a arranjares par depressa…olha que depois vais sozinho…e já que falamos nisso…achas que tenho hipótese de ir com o Sirius?"_

_Nessa altura, o sorriso dele esmoreceu e vi tristeza nos seus olhos quando me respondeu:_

" _Não sei…mas não achas que depois da história toda com a Lea, que era melhor ires com outra pessoa?"_

_Fim do flashback_

"Ohh Merlin já percebi tudo! Eu vou falar com ele!" e saí a correr em direcção à sala comum.

Quando cheguei a sala comum, encontrei-a apenas com dois miúdos do primeiro ano que estavam a fantasiar sobre o baile a que não podiam ir.

Subi as escadas que davam para o dormitório dos rapazes e bati à porta. Como não obtive resposta disse:

"Remus…sou eu…abre a porta…por favor."

Continuei sem ouvir nenhuma resposta e por isso, abri a porta. Mas não estava lá ninguém.

"_Ohh bem…falo com ele no baile…"_

Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que já eram horas de me ir arranjar .

Quando lá cheguei, estavam as raparigas todas num alvoroço enorme a arranjarem-se.

Passado pelo menos uma hora, já estávamos todas prontas.

A Lea tinha um vestido comprido preto, com alças fininhas e com uns sapatos de salto prateados, iguais à sua mala. O seu cabelo estava preso num nó elegante.

A Jam levava um vestido lilás que ficava lindamente com os seus olhos e o seu cabelo estava encaracolado nesse dia.

A Lilly levava um vestido verde seco que, tal como o de Jam, era da cor dos seus olhos, que era atado a trás do pescoço.

A Chloe levava um vestido vermelho, sem alças e justo e um colar lindíssimo ao pescoço, que algo me dizia, devia ser uma prenda do Malfoy.

E por fim, eu levava um vestido azul-turquesa, também sem alças e com brilhantes e o meu cabelo solto e completamente esticado. Levava as jóias da minha mãe, que ficavam lindamente com os brilhantes do vestido.

Todas as raparigas desceram as escadas do dormitório para se irem encontrar com os seus pares.

O James, estava à espera da Lilly na sala comum e olhava para ela com um ar sonhador, sorrindo.

A Lea e a Jam saíram ambas para se irem encontrar com os respectivos pares, ou seja o capitão de quidditch dos Ravenclaw, namorado de Jam e o capitão de quidditch dos hufflepuff. Pelos vistos gostavam de desportistas.

Eu, por outro lado, procurei o Remus por todo o lado, mas ele não estava na sala comum.

"_Talvez já tenha descido…falo com ele no baile…já que nem sei se tenho par ou não"_

Saí da sala comum e dirigi-me para o vestíbulo de entrada, muito nervosa, por ainda não sabia quem era o misterioso "cachorro".

O vestíbulo era uma confusão de casais e de pessoas que procuravam o seu par. Estava mesmo a desesperar pois eu não tinha nem uma pista quando, um rapaz chegou por trás de mim e me tocou no ombro.

Virei-me e olhei para a sua mão, onde estava um bocado de pergaminho com…uma pata de cachorro. Quase que desmaiei quando Sirius Black disse:

"Uau…tu estás…estás linda Angel. Contente com o teu par?"

" Tu? És mesmo tu o meu par?"

"Surpresa aposto…mas sim..o belo e maravilhoso Sirius Black é o seu para esta noite madame." Respondeu ele fazendo uma vénia. Depois estendeu-me o braço e disse " O que eu escrevi no bilhete era verdade. Vou fazer com que esta noite seja perfeita Angel…talvez assim me perdoes peloque aconteceu na sala comum" e fez aparecer uma rosa branca, que colocou gentilmente no meu cabelo.

"Obrigado Sirius…tenho a certeza que a noite vai ser perfeita"

* * *

**N/A: Tchan tchan! Cá está ele...Bem pessoal dividi o capítulo ao meio porque deve ser um pouco grande. Espero que gostem e que façam muitas reviews...e por falar em reviews...**

**Lili: Não te preocupes, na continuação do baile de Natal a tua personagem vai ter muita acção. e mais uma vez...brigado pelo apoio :D**

**Béhh: Brigado por teres lido, agora espero é que leias tudo até ao fim ;)**

**Leandra: Aqui está outra para a madame...agora actualize é a sua história valeu?**

**Besitos**


	8. Capítulo VII O Baile de Natal parte II

**Capítulo VII**

"Obrigado Sirius…tenho a certeza que a noite vai ser perfeita"

Entrámos de braço dado para o salão, que estava maravilhosamente decorado com estátuas de gelo, e com as doze árvores de natal mais lindas que já tinha visto. Estava muito feliz e bastante sorridente, tanto que nem reparei no meu amigo Remus Lupin que saía disparado para a rua assim que eu entrei de braço dado com o Sirius.

Fomo-nos sentar ao pé do resto da malta.

Lilly e James estavam de mãos dadas, ambos visivelmente felizes, Jam curtia com o seu namorado Stephen e o par de Lea, olhava para o resto dos pares que estavam a divertir-se, bastante aborrecido, enquanto a Lea quase me matava com os olhos, sentada rigidamente de braços cruzados.

"Boa noite pessoal" disse Sirius muito bem disposto.

"Olá Padfoot…vejo que sempre convenceste a Angel a vir contigo." Disse James.

"Sabes que ela não me resiste Prongs…afinal…quem resiste." Respondeu ela com o seu sorriso maroto.

"Pff!" disse Lea enquanto o olhava com desprezo.

"Se fosse a ti não fazia Pfff, pois se bem me recordo, andaste comigo minha querida"

"Hmm nenhum de vocês viu a Chloe?" perguntei eu, tentando terminar a conversa, que eu sabia que não ia dar bom resultado. Mas fui ignorada.

"Sim, mas tu nunca me enganaste Black…não sou _ingénua_ com a Angel…de certeza que ele te disse que iam casar-se e ser felizes para sempre não _amiga_?"

"Olha Lea se não gostas do teu par, é problema teu…eu estou muito bem com o meu. Agora se não te importas, _amiga_, vou dançar" respondi eu asperamente.

Começámos a dançar uma música muito calma, eu com os braços à volta do pescoço de Sirius e ele com as suas mãos na minha cintura.

"Bem respondido…ela só está com ciúmes…sabias que ela me convidou para o baile e eu recusei?"

"Não…ela não nos disse nada…quer dizer…pelo menos a mim."

"De qualquer maneira, vamos esquecer a Lea e aproveitar a noite, combinado?"

Assenti com a cabeça, e ele puxou-me mais para sim, de forma a que ficámos tão perto que sentia a respiração dele na minha cara. Encostei a cabeça ao peito dele e fechei os olhos.

A música cessou, mas logo de seguida começou outra, e por minha vontade ficaria eternamente assim, nos braços dele. Estávamos a meio da segunda dança quando Sirius levantou o meu queixo com o seu dedo, e me beijou.

Nesse momento o resto do mundo desapareceu…estávamos só nós os dois, juntos, a beijarmo-nos, até que…

"SUA GRANDE VACA!" Lea estava vermelhíssima e avançava para nós os dois. Todos os olhos do salão estavam postos em nós.

"ÉS UMA FALSA! QUISESTE ROUBAR-MO DESDE O PRINCIPIO!" e deu-me uma estalada tão grande que caí para o chão.

" LEA! Eu não te admito!" disse Sirius enquanto tirava a sua varinha.

"Cruc…"

"Expelliarmus! " gritou Dumbledore, e tanto Lea como Sirius ficaram desarmados.

"Finite Incantatem" e com isto Lea caiu ao chão, inconsciente. 

"Ela estava enfeitiçada…quando a ouvi a lançar uma das maldições imperdoáveis a um dos seus amigos percebi que ela não estava em si…não era a Srta. Friendship que eu conhecia." Disse o meu padrinho, enquanto eu me punha de joelhos ao pé dela e dizia:

"Ennervate." Lea despertou, visivelmente abalada.

"O…o que é que se passou? Porque é que eu estou no chão?"

"Foste enfeitiçada amiga…e tentaste lançar uma maldição imperdoável ao Sirius por ter vindo comigo ao baile…"

"O QUÊ? Isso…isso é impossível…vocês sabem…eu seria incapaz…"

"Estavas enfeitiçada Lea…mas agora já passou não te preocupes."

"Srta. Friendship…sei que provavelmente quererá ir para o seu dormitório mas…tenho de lhe pedir que me acompanhe ao meu gabinete. Temos de descobrir como isto aconteceu…não são admitidas este tipo de coisas em Hogwarts."

"Nós também vamos padrinho…"

"Sim Sr. Director…nós também vamos"

"E nós também" disse Jam.

"Não…Sirius, tu, a Angel e o resto do grupinho vão continuar no baile e tentem pelo menos divertirem-se. Preciso de falar com a vossa amiga a sós."

"Mas padrinho…"

"Mas…"

"É a minha palavra final…"

E saiu do salão, com Lea, que se virou para trás e murmurou:

"Depois falamos…"

Depois de Dumbledore e Lea terem saído, alguns casais voltaram para as suas mesas e outros para a pista de dança.

"Angel…este baile perdeu o interesse para mim…que tal irmos para a sala comum ou assim? Agora não deve estar lá ninguém…"

"Boa ideia…vamos"

Encontrámos a sala comum completamente vazia, e eu sentei-me num dos sofás enquanto o Sirius se sentava numa poltrona.

"Nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer no baile…" disse eu.

"Nem eu…estou muito curioso para saber quem enfeitiçou a Lea…mas de qualquer maneira, foi o melhor baile a que já fui."

"Só podes estar a gozar não?"

Ele levantou-se, e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e disse:

"Desde que estejas comigo, até o Inferno é maravilhoso."

E começámo-nos a beijar. Os beijos intensificaram-se, e quando dei por mim estava deitada de costas no sofá, e ele em cima de mim, em tronco nu, a beijar-me o pescoço.

De repente levantou-se, pegou-me ao colo e começou a subir a escada do dormitório dos rapazes. Deu um pontapé na porta e mandou-me para cima da cama do James.

Gentilmente desapertou o fecho do meu vestido e tirou-o.

"Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?"

"Tenho…"

* * *

**N/A: Ahhh que bonito... ;P Bem, não está muito grande...era para estar maior mas resolvi deixar o resto das revelações para outra altura. ..digam lá se n sou mazinha? **

**:D Agora façam reviews pessoal! Mais um pra ti futura madinha do Leon loooool**

**Kiss Kiss**


	9. Capítulo VIII Novos alunos

**Capítulo VIII**

"Director…o que é que se passou comigo? Eu…eu ia atingindo o Sirius com a maldição Cruciatus…o director sabe que eu seria incapaz de…"

"Eu sei Srta. Friendship…nem eu nem nenhum dos seus amigos e colegas podia alguma vez pensar que a senhorita seria capaz de tal coisa…foi obviamente enfeitiçada…agora resta-nos saber por quem…"

"Eu não me lembro de nada…nem me lembro de ter entrado no salão...a última coisa que me lembro é de…."

_Toc Toc Toc_

"Entre" disse Dumbledor.

Entram dois rapazes. O olhar do primeiro caiu instantaneamente em Lea, que o olhava com o mesmo interesse. Tinha cabelo castanho-avermelhado, longo o suficiente para fazer um curto rabo-de-cavalo, e era alto, mas não tanto como James.

" Peço desculpa Sr. Director mas chegámos agora e fomos informados que nos devíamos dirigir ao seu gabinete."

"Sim fizeram bem. Deve ser o Matthew John Carver suponho?"

"Sim senhor."

"Muito bem-vindo. E o seu colega?"

" Steven P. Williams senhor."respondeu o segundo rapaz. O seu cabelo era loiro e curto, tinha os olhos verdes azeitona e estava em muito boa forma.

"Ahh sim…de Durmstrang correcto?"

"Correcto senhor director."

"Muito bem. Antes de tudo, como vocês já devem saber, os nossos alunos são divididos por quatro equipas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Agradeço que um de vocês se sente numa cadeira, enquanto experimenta o chapéu seleccionador…"

Matt foi o primeiro a experimentar o chapéu, que mal tocou na sua cabeça gritou "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Boa!" disse Lea, sorrindo "Sou a Leandra…também estou nos Gryffindor. Bem-vindo."

"O prazer é todo meu" respondeu Matt, curvando-se e beijando-lhe a mão.

"Suponho que vai por o seu colega a par de tudo Srta. Friendship?"

"Claro Director. Pode contar comigo."

"Muito bem. Agora Steven, se não se importa."

O rapaz sentou-se, e dessa vez o chapéu demorou mais um pouco a decidir-se. Passados alguns segundos: "RAVENCLAW!"

"Muito bem, estando a selecção feita, Srta. Friendship, agradecia-lhe que acompanhasse o seu novo colega à respectiva sala comum. Quanto a si, Sr. Williams, aguarde só um momento enquanto chamo o chefe da sua casa. Srta. Friendship, continuaremos amanhã a nossa conversa. Boa noite e verei os aos dois amanhã, ao pequeno-almoço."

"Está bem director. Boa noite para si também" responderam os dois, saindo do gabinete de Dumbledor.

Chegaram à sala comum, que estava deserta, e onde estavam as malas de Matt.

" Bem, estás no quarto dos meus melhores amigos. Hoje como foi o baile, só lá deve estar o Remus…os outros estão provavelmente a namorar por algum canto." Matt olhou para ela e sorriu. "Isso quer dizer que me das uma ajuda...?" Lea olhou entre as malas e a cara de Matthew, acabando por ceder. " Se eu voltar a desmaiar... a culpa é tua Matthew..." Matt parou a meio das escadas e olhou para a ruiva preocupado. "Desmaiar? E já agora trata-me por Matt." Ela apenas sorriu e abriu a porta do dormitório esperando ver apenas Remus, mas o que encontrou foi muito diferente. Sirius e Angel estavam num total amasso. Ele sem blusa e ela a perder o vestido. Controlou as lagrimas e respirou fundo. Matt mantinha ma expressão chocada enquanto Sirius e Angel faziam juras de amor, antes de sarcasticamente Leandra ter ganho coragem para os interromper " Se os dois amores não se importam temos um novo colega de casa... Matthew Carver. Estes são o Sirius Black, e a Angel Valance. Não sei se será uma boa altura para ficares aqui. É melhor deixares cá a mala..." Matt pousou as malas e eu falei "Não é preciso...eu...eu saio daqui..." Lea abriu a boca para falar, mas Matt antecipou-se " Não eu ainda preciso de saber as disciplinas que temos e posso ficar a falar...é melhor... assim vocês estão melhor." Sirius murmurou um " Já subiste na minha consideração amigo" antes de Matt descer e arrastar Lea consigo, Assim que desceram (apesar de eu na altura não saber) Lea atirou uma cadeira ao chão e começou a chorar. Matt aproximou-se dela, começando a falar.

No dormitório Sirius avançava nos beijos e nas caricias. Por momentos entregamo-nos um ao outro de corpo e alma.

Entretanto na sala comum, Matt falava com Lea, quando Jam entrou de repente, e era óbvio que tinha estado a chorar.

"Lea…ainda bem que estás aqui! Aquele idiota do Stephen…Hmm…estás acompanhada…desculpa."

"Este é o Matthew Carver. Veio dos Estados Unidos."

"Muito prazer Matthew…Sou a Jamelia Millian."

"Chama-me Matt. Muito prazer Jamelia. Eu deixava-vos a falarem a sós mas…não posso sair daqui…o quarto está hmm…ocupado". Lea fungou, tentando conter as novas lágrimas que se formavam nos seus olhos.

"Olhem fiquem aqui a conversar que eu vou ali para aquela cadeira mais afastada."

"Uau temos giraço novo…Lea?... Que foi amiga? Estás a chorar…"

"Não é nada…o que é que se passou com o Stephen?"

"Esquece esse imbecil…quero saber o que se passou contigo."

"Eu entrei no dormitório com o Matt e……"

* * *

"Ohh amiga!" disse Jamelia, abraçando a amiga "desculpa dizer isto mas…já era de esperar! Eles estavam caidinhos um pelo outro! Ou achas que era por acaso o facto de todas as raparigas com quem o Sirius andou depois de ti serem quase clones da Angel?"

"Eu já estava à espera mas…magoou-me na mesma…"

"Eu sei amiga mas…esquece o Sirius está bem? Pensa antes no…no…Ah…olha no Matt! Tu e ele, isso sim era um casal giro!"

"Não sejas parva Jam! Eu nem o conheço!"

"Isso pode-se resolver" respondeu Matt, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sentado no parapeito da janela. "Desculpem estar a ouvir mas…a sala comum é muito pequena…"

Nesse momento, entrou o Remus, que estava obviamente espantado por ver ali tanta gente.

"Remus, ainda bem que chegaste. Este é o Matthew Carver. Foi transferido para cá dos Estados Unidos."

"Prazer. Sou o Remus Lupin." Respondeu ele, visivelmente abatido. "Desculpem pessoal mas vou-me deitar."

"NÃO!" responderam Lea e Jam em coro.

"Porquê?" perguntou o moreno, desconfiado.

"O ah…como é que ele se chama? Sirius…é isso…estava lá o Sirius aos amassos com uma loirinha muito bonita."

Viu-se então, nos olhos de Remus, uma sobra de tristeza.

"Ah..ok...eu vou…vou dar uma volta…Meninas façam-me um favor." Disse ele tirando um pacote muito pequeno e uma carta do bolso." dêem isto à Angel ok? É o meu presente de Natal." E, depois de colocar o pacote e a carta em cima da mesa, saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

"Matt! Isso não era para se dizer!"

"Ai não?" perguntou ele confuso.

"NÃO! O Remus gosta da Angel…"

"Pois, como tu gostas do Sirius não é?"

"Não…eu já gostei dele mas…está na altura de começar um capítulo novo da minha vida."

"Quem sabe eu te possa ajudar nisso..." respondeu ele, com mais um dos seus sorrisos.

"Quem sabe... eu não me importava..." Lea sorriu maroto.

"Eu continuo a dizer... vocês os dois fazem um casal mesmo giro..." Jamelia melhorou o humor de Lea, fazendo-a rir

* * *

**N/A: Pois éee! Já cá está outro...:D Espero que gostem pessoal...e agora, vamos abrir novamente uma garrafa de champanhe porque...a Lea é a minha nova beta:D Obrigado Lea! és um anjo amiga! loool**

**Leandra: ELE NÃO É DONINHA FEDORENTA:P**

**Jamelia: Em principio para o próximo capítulo ja sabemos quem enfeitiçoue a Lea...está descansada .**

**Marta: Brigadão pelo apoio ! Agora ou fazes uma review por capítulo eu mato-te...LOL**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews :P**

**Kiss Kiss**


	10. Capítulo IX O novo keeper

**Capítulo IX**

Abri os olhos e vi que o dia estava a nascer.

"_Mas que raio de quarto é este? E porque é que eu estou nua?" _

Mas todas as perguntas desapareceram imediatamente da minha cabeça ao receber um beijo carinhoso na testa, seguido de um "Bom dia princesa. Feliz Natal".

"_Ahh…por isso é que estou nua…"_

"Para sim também senhor Black. " Respondi eu beijando-o nos lábios.

"Que tal fugirmos da escola e passarmos o resto das nossas vidas assim…juntos, abraçadinhos e numa cama" disse ele com o seu sorriso maroto.

"Não é preciso fugirmos da escola para isso tonto" retorqui eu, piscando-lhe o olho. "Eu adorava ficar aqui Sirius mas…tenho de ir para o quarto…e para já temos presentes para abrir!"

"Pareces uma criança Angel!" disse ele à gargalhada. "Mas já que falamos nisso…comprei-te uma coisa."

"Compraste?" perguntei eu com um sorriso enorme.

"Comprei pois…" e levantou-se da cama, para ir buscar o meu presente…completamente nu.

"SIRIUS!" disse eu tapando os olhos "VESTE-TE!"

Ele começou-se a rir a bandeiras despregadas e disse:

"Porquê? Não estás a ver nada que não tenhas visto ontem à noite minha menina."

"Mesmo assim!"

"Vá deixa de ser tonta e abre o teu presente."

"Ohh Sirius…é lindo!" Eu olhei para o anel que estava na minha mão e que tinha uma pedra negra a brilhar no centro.

"Tem duas funções...é para nunca te esqueceres de mim e para os outros rapazes perceberem que já és comprometida."

Espreguicei-me, vesti uma blusa dele e desci as escadas, tentando esconder a minha surpresa quando encontrei todos na sala comum. Lea olhou para mim fazendo um sorriso forçado e suspirou, o Matt olhou-me sorrindo, Jamelia suspirou e James e Lilian apenas continuaram a sua conversa. Remus nem levantou o olhar do livro que estava a ler.

"Hmm…bom dia pessoal…" disse eu muito sem jeito.

Nessa altura, Sirius chega atrás de mim, de boxers e espreguiçando-se.

"Ainda estás aqui querida?…Ei isto é uma concentração de feiticeiros ou quê?" perguntou ele rindo, impressionantemente à vontade.

"Hmm…eu vou tomar banho e vestir-me…mas depois posso falar contigo Lea?"

" Queres falar sobre o quê? A tua noite com o Sirius? Acredita em mim...já vi demais."

"Lea...depois falamos ok?"

"Já te disse...EU não tenho nada para falar...agora se TU queres dizer alguma coisa estás à vontade...somos todos amigos aqui..."

Eu ia responder mas Sirius meteu-se na conversa:

"Bem o que ela queria dizer era que, caros amigos, temos uma noticia fantástica...Eu e a Angel somos a partir de hoje, oficialmente um casal."

" Eu sabia! Eu sabia Padfoot! Vocês estavam destinadas a ficar juntos! Parabéns irmão!" congratulou James, subindo as escadas e indo abraçar Sirius.

" Parabéns Angel. Vocês fazem um casal fantástico!" disse Lilly, abraçando-me " E tu senhor Black, ou a tratas bem ou vais ter de te haver comigo!"

" Não te preocupes Lilly…vou fazê-la muito feliz" respondeu Sirius, colocando o seu braço à volta da minha cintura.

Nessa altura Lea levantou-se, e como um relâmpago começou a subir as escadas que davam para o dormitório das raparigas.

"Ei Lea! Espera!" chamou Matt, indo atrás dela. Mas assim que começou a subir as escadas, estas ganharam vida e tornaram-se completamente planas. Matt escorregou, e ia-se levantar quando lhe caiu Lea no colo.

Começámos todos a rir à gargalhada e Lea, mais vermelha que os cabelos de Lilly levantou-se rapidamente e disse:

"Bem pessoal…ahh… não sei se vocês se lembram mas é dia das provas de Quidditch. Não acredito que o Jones foi suspenso…só espero é que encontremos um keeper à altura." E com isto subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem olhar para trás sequer.

* * *

A manhã estava muito fria, mas não estava vento e o sol não estava muito forte, ou seja, era um dia perfeito para o Quidditch.

Quando chegámos ao campo, ficámos todos de boca aberta. Estava lá a escola em peso. As provas dos Hufflepuff, cujos beaters se tinham metido também em problemas, tinham acabado na altura e estavam todos a congratular um rapaz que eu não conhecia, muito bonito, loiro e de olhos verdes.

"Ei Lea, parece que o Steven entrou para a equipa dos Ravenclaw!" disse Matt.

"Pois é…espero é que ele não seja muito bom ou então vamos ter de nos preocupar com a taça " respondeu a ruiva preocupada.

"Hmm…Lea…Donde é que o conheces? Nunca o vi na escola…sim porque um PÃO destes não passa despercebido!" perguntou Jamelia, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

"Ele chegou ontem à escola com o Matt. Era de Durmstrang…se queres que seja sincera parece-me um pouco frio e desconfiado."

"Mas é linndddoooo" respondeu ela, com os olhos a brilhar.

"Vá vá meninas! Está na hora! Lea, balneários e vocês vão para as bancadas."

"Desmancha-prazeres" respondeu Jamelia entre dentes, enquanto subia para as bancadas.

Os marotos eram o grupo mais popular da escola e sendo o James capitão da equipa, havia imensa gente a prestar provas. O rapaz estava extremamente irritado, pois metade das pessoas nem sequer pertenciam aos Gryffindor e recusavam-se a sair do campo, até James ameaçar que os amaldiçoava a todos. No entanto, ainda ficaram bastantes alunos em campo, alguns que nem idade tinham de entrar para a equipa.

"Alunos do primeiro ano, fora…" ninguém se moveu " não volto a repetir…alunos do primeiro ano fora...JÁ!" disse ele, já de varinha na mão. Os alunos do primeiro ano desapareceram a correr, completamente aterrorizados.

De seguida, os que restaram foram divididos em grupos e James mandou-os voarem à volta do campo, para ver como se comportavam em cima de uma vassoura.

Muitos deles nem voar sabiam, e foram imediatamente eliminados.

Um a um, os alunos que passaram no "teste" de voo, colocaram-se em frente aos aros, tentando defender.

Passadas duas horas, ainda não tinham encontrado um keeper e toda a equipa, principalmente Lea, estavam fulos e cansados.

Chegou a vez do último que faltava, e Lea, sem ver sequer quem era, decidiu descarregar toda a sua raiva no rapaz, mandando a quaffle com força suficiente para demolir uma parede. Eu até fechei os olhos, pois achei que ela tinha conseguido mandá-lo para o hospital, mas quando abri os olhos vi o James a dar pulos de contente, abraçado a Matt:

"MATT! Essa defesa foi EXTRAORDINÁRIA! Bem-vindo à equipa amigo!"

"Obrigado" respondeu ele, bastante feliz "Ei Lea…querias-me matar ou foi só vingança por te ter feito cair pelas escadas?"

"Parvo!" respondeu Lea, corando e dando-lhe uma palmada amigável no braço" Nem vi que eras tu! Estava era farta disto! Mas parabéns…foi mesmo uma defesa brilhante! Nem mesmo o Jones consegue aguentar-se com uma dessas...não há ninguém nesta escola que o consiga pelo menos acho eu. "

" Isso é porque nunca jogaram nos Estados Unidos... " Matt falou e Lea sorriu.

Chegámos ao castelo, e eu ia entrar na sala comum quando Lea me chamou.

"ANGEL! Ei Angel!"

"Ahh Lea és tu…diz"

"Tenho uma coisa para ti…é do Remus" e entregou-me um pacotinho pequeno e uma carta.

"Ah..e porque é que ele não me deu isto pessoalmente?"

"Estavas hmm…ocupada…olha agora tenho de ir…vou falar com o Dumbledore. "

"Já sabes alguma coisa de quem te enfeitiçou?" perguntei eu, mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Entrei na sala comum, onde os marotos estavam (para variar) a festejar. Era impressão minha ou eles usavam qualquer pretexto para festejar?

Subi as escadas para o dormitório o mais discretamente para que não dessem por mim, e finalmente cheguei ao dormitório. Sentei-me na minha cama e abri primeiro a carta.

"_Ohh Remus…"_

Passo por ti

Tu nem me vês

Só mais um dia...amanhã talvez

E fico à espera

De ver em ti

O sentimento que trago dentro de mim

Mas eu só posso imaginar

O que podia ser

Se eu te pudesse abraçar

Se eu te pudesse ter…

Qual o caminho

Que irá dar, a esse teu mundo

Onde eu queria entrar.

E tantas vezes, eu já sorri

Só por lembrar-me

Só por pensar em ti..

Secretamente à espera de um gesto, de um sinal

Secretamente tentando saber se dás por mim afinal

Secretamente à procura de um toque, de um olhar

Secretamente tentando saber

Se algum dia os nossos mundos se irão cruzar…!

_**Remus**_

****

Depois abri o pacotinho e vi que ele me tinha oferecido um colar de prata, com uma medalha em forma de A com brilhantes.

"_Ohh Remus…eu não quero perder a tua amizade…mas será que isso vai ser possível?"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Desculpem pessoal! Sei que este demorou mas tive uma semana cheia de testes e a minha cabeça não estava muito boa para escrever...mas meus amigos, na sexta à noite fui ver o Haarry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo ao cinema e a inspiração subiu em flecha ;) Vão ver, é o melhor filme de sempre...**

**Agora em relação à fic, eu sei quando já ando a dizer isto há muito mas é MESMO no próximo capítulo que vão saber quem enfeitiçou a Lea. Prometo!**

**A "carta" do Remus é uma música muito fofa, que se chama "Secretamente" e pertence à Rita Guerra.**

**Agoa não se esqueçam das reviews :D**

**Taty Black: Muito obrigado pela review, espero que gostes do capítulo e não me importo NADA que tenhas colocado a minha fic nos favoritos! Até fico supér feliz:D**

**Lea: Pois é minha beta, ainda não foi desta que descobriste quem te enfeitiçou...mas é no próximo amiga! DONINHAS DESCOLORADAS AO PODER!llooool cuidadinho com o bastão do Krum!**

**Agora vou indo, que tenho de começar a escrever o capítulo X !**

**Kiss Kiss**


	11. Capítulo X Traição Inesperada

**Capítulo X**

"Ainda bem que pode vir falar comigo Srta. Friendship…devido à chegada dos seus novos colegas não pudemos acabar a nossa conversa. E por falar em colegas, o Sr. Carver é o novo keeper dos Gryffindor segundo ouvi…"

"Sim, ele é estupendo Director" respondeu Lea com os olhos a brilhar.

"Muito bem, muito bem…mas agora vamos ao assunto que a trouxe aqui…eu tenho algumas teorias mas primeiro queria que me contasse tudo o que aconteceu ontem."

"Muito bem…eu acordei tarde, almocei com o pessoal, depois estivemos durante a tarde na rua a fazer luta com as bolas de neve, entretanto a Angel saiu atrás do Remus e nós fomos para dentro para ver o que se passava, falei com ela e depois fomos para o dormitório para nos arranjarmos. Arranjei-me, desci para o vestíbulo para me encontrar com o meu par, mas não me lembro de ter falado com ele sequer…"

"hmm…então qual é a ultima coisa de que se recorda?"

"De….AHH " gritou Lea agarrando a cabeça com as mãos.

"Srta. Friendship?" disse Dumbledor, levantando-se e ajoelhando-se junto de Lea "O que foi? O que sentiu?"

"Eu…eu tento lembrar-me e só vejo uma luz branca e começa-me a doer a cabeça…eu nunca tinha sentido uma coisa assim…"

"Não se preocupe…nós havemos de descobrir…agora peço-lhe que se qualquer lembrança lhe vier à cabeça, por mais vaga que seja, venha logo falar comigo está bem?"

"Sim director…agora por favor…deixe-me ir…esta dor de cabeça está-me a matar."

"Até à próxima então Srta. Friendship."

No dia seguinte, estávamos todos a "desfrutar" de um trabalho de poções, sem contar com a Lea e o Remus ainda não tinham chegado.

Para os outros era tortura mas para mim era fantástico. Era a minha disciplina favorita, mas apesar disso parecia ter bloqueado numa frase pois tinha a pena pousada e olhava distraidamente pela janela, pensando na carta do Remus.

"Cu cu…Terra chama Angel…" disse Sirius enquanto passava uma mão em frente dos meus olhos.

"Ahh…o quê? " respondi eu, acordando subitamente do meu "transe".

"Em que estavas a pensar princesa?"

"Hmm…em nada…nada de importante"

"Hmm ela está-te a mentir Padfoot " provocou James, mas levando instantaneamente um calduço de Lilly que lia distraidamente o jornal.

"Ohh não…continuam pessoas a desaparecer e a serem torturadas… Olhem para isto:

" _Benjy Fenwick, conhecido Auror, foi encontrado ontem completamente louco na sua casa em Londres, sobre a qual pairava a Marca Negra. O hospital de S. Mungo informou apenas de que a situação em que o Sr. Fenwick se encontra ficou a dever-se ao uso excessivo da maldição Imperdoável Cruciatus. __Os ataques de Devoradores da Morte são cada vez mais frequentes e brutais…" _blá blá blá…Isto está cada vez pior…morro de medo que aconteça alguma coisa a alguém conhecido ou mesmo a um de nós…" disse Lilly preocupada.

"Não te preocupes querida…temos de ser positivos…" confortou-a James, afagando-lhe o cabelo.

Nesse momento, entrou a professora McGonagall, seguida pelo meu padrinho, ambos com caras muito sérias.

"Padrinho? Aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntei eu, levantando-me rapidamente da cadeira.

"Aconteceu sim querida…aconteceu. Mas não é contigo que queremos falar agora…Srta. Evans, importa-se de nos acompanhar ao gabinete da professora McGonagall?" Lilly acenou que sim e partiu.

Nesse momento Lea e Remus entraram na sala comum a rir e para além do mais estavam abraçados. Tanto eu como Matt ficamos por segundos estupefactos. Lea olhou atentamente para o meu padrinho e a sub-directora, antes do seu olhar pousar em Lilly. Com uma expressão confusa largou Remus e foi-se sentar perto de Matt, que logo subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório, seguido pela ruiva.

"Matt? O que se passou?" a minha amiga Lea tentou-se aproximar dele, mas sem sucesso. A sua cara não mostrava nenhuma emoção, apesar de todas nós no dormitório sabermos que ela gostava do novato, e já tinha sonhado varias vezes com ele.

" Nada de teu interesse...porque não vais ter com o Remus?" perguntou Matt, enquento ambos se olhavam, altivos, como se desafiassem um ao outro.

" O QUÊ? Matt, o Remus é como um irmão. Não gosto dele desse modo...ele é aquele que eu adoro como irmão porque tal como eu cresceu sem pais. " Lea riu-se forçosamente e desceu as escadas, sentando-se no momento em que Lilly entrava na sala comum a chorar.

" Lea...!" a minha amiga saltou para Leandra começando a chorar no seu ombro.

" Que foi Lilly meu anjo?" James perguntou, aproximando-se e afagando o cabelo à sua namorada.

" Eles mataram os meus pais...os Devoradores da Morte mataram os meus pais... hoje de manhã." Lilly soluçava e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Ela era sempre a que pensava com racionalidade e estava ali, parecendo frágil e guiada pelas emoções. Jamelia, Sirius, Matt e eu afastamo-nos, sem saber o que dizer.

"Lilly, vai lá para o colo do James. Eu acabei de me lembrar de algo muito importante que tenho que dizer ao director." Lea disse, saltando da cadeira e correndo pelos corredores até ao gabinete do meu padrinho. Sorte que as férias de Natal ainda não tinham terminado e muito pouca gente habitava os corredores. Ela entrou no gabinete de Dumbledore sem bater à porta e disse num ápice tudo o que se lembrara na sala.

"Tal como eu suspeitava senhorita Friendship. O seu atacante foi..."

* * *

Entretanto, na sala comum, Lilly continuava com o seu choro, agarrada ao namorado, que lhe afagava o cabelo, enquanto lhe dizia ao ouvido palavras de conforto.

"Coitada da Lilly…isto está cada vez pior…ninguém está seguro." Disse eu, sentada perto da janela.

"Coitada mesmo…só de pensar que a minha família apoia estes…estes…"

"Tem calma Sirius…não penses nisso agora…não importa de onde se vem mas sim o caminho que se escolhe…e tu escolheste o caminho do bem."

"Eu amo-te sabias?"

"Eu sei…" respondi eu dando-lhe um beijinho rápido.

"Eii então…o que é que aconteceu ao habitual "também te amo"?" perguntou ele, fingindo que estava muito amuado.

"Tonto! Sabes que te amo…"

Nesse momento, Lea entrou bastante alterada na sala comum.

"Então Lea…o que se passou? Porque saíste assim?" perguntou Matt, visivelmente preocupado.

"Não interessa…" e sem dizer mais uma palavra, subiu para o dormitório, trancando a porta.

"O que se passará com ela?" perguntei eu, preocupada.

"Não sei, mas não te preocupes."

A noite chegou, e descemos todos para o jantar, menos a Lilly, o James que ficou com ela, e a Lea que anda não tinha saído do quarto.

Íamos quase a chegar ao salão quando Lea passou por nós como uma flecha, entrando de rompante no salão, e dirigindo-se à mesa dos Ravenclaw.

"TUU! Foste TUU!" gritou ela, fervendo de raiva, e agarrando uma rapariga pelo colarinho da camisa.

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA!" respondeu a rapariga, à beira das lágrimas, e tentando livra-se da ruiva.

"MENTIROSA! QUEM TE MANDOU FAZER AQUILO? REPONDE!"

Sirius e Matt agarraram Lea pelos braços, evitando que esta desse um murro à rapariga.

Finalmente, com Lea fora do caminho pude ver quem era a rapariga…era a rapariga do campo de quidditch…era Elena.

Sem Lea a agarrá-la, a rapariga deixou-se cair no chão, chorando descontroladamente,

Lea, no entanto, continuava-se a debater-se, tentando livrar-se dos rapazes.

"Tem calma Leandra sim? Estás doida ou quê?"

"Não, não estou! Foi ela…ela é que me ENFEITIÇOU!"

Nessa momento, chegou a professora McGonnagall.

"Srta. Friendship! O que é que se está a passar aqui?"

"Estou à espera que ele me explique porque é que me enfeitiçou professora" respondeu Lea, já mais calma.

A sub-directora ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompia por Elena.

"É verdade…_snif snif…_fui eu sim…mas…mas eu não te queria mal Lea…_ele_ pediu-me…e disse que me amava…eu…desculpa-me por favor!" disse a rapariga, desatando a chorar novamente.

"Ele quem? Quem te mandou fazer aquilo?"

"Foi o…foi…foi o Lucius Malfoy…" respondeu ela, tremendo de medo.

"O QUÊ?" disse a pessoa que estava atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi que era a Chloe. "Isso é uma parvoíce, o Lucius seria incapaz de…"

"Como é que tu sabes do que é que o meu meio-irmão é capaz Chloe?"

"Ora, ela conhece-me muitíssimo bem…" respondeu Lucius, que tinha cabado de entrar no salão. "E agora importam-se de me deixar passar?"

"SEU…EU…EU MATO-TE! " respondeu Lea, ccuja fúria tinha recomeçado, sendo agarrada novamente por Sirius e Matt.

"Calma maninha…o que é que se passa?"

"Sr. Malfoy, importa-se de nos explicar como é que uma pessoa pode ser tão reles?" perguntei eu, olhando-o com desprezo.

"Ora se não é a Srta. Valance, adoradora de muggles e mais recente cabra do Black…"

"EU MATO-TE! " gritou Sirius, largando Lea e investindo sobre Lucius, de varinha em punho.

"NÃO!" gritou Chloe, colocando-se à frente de Lucius.

"Chloe? Estás parva ou quê? Sai da frente…JÁ!"

"Não…não lhe façam mal…ele não mandou enfeitiçar ninguém…é mentira dessa rapariga idiota!"

"Chloe tu estás bem? Porque é que estás a defender a doninha do Malfoy?"

"Ora, porque ela me ama…somos namorados há cerca de dois anos…e quanto ao enfeitiçar alguém, não sei onde foram buscar essa ideia." Respondeu o loiro.

"É mentira"" Por favor acreditem em mim…foi ele!" disse Elena, chorando cada vez mais.

"O quê? Chloe…ele está a gozar não está…diz-me que sim…" disse Lea, com a voz a tremer.

"Está na hora de tomares uma decisão querida…ou os teus amigos reles…ou eu." Disse Lucius, estendo a sua mão para Chloe.

"Desculpem…" murmurou ela, aceitando a mão de Lucius, e saindo do salão com ele.

* * *

**N/A:-O Ohh my God! Pois é, a Chloe passou para o lado do mal...**

**Lea, obrigado mais uma vez, minha grande beta:D**

**Este é para ti Lili (Elena) e para ti Inês (Chloe) que és uma traidora ;)**

**Agr façam reviews...**

**Kiss Kiss**


	12. Capitulo XI Lobisomens

**Capítulo XI**

Depois da daquela fatídica noite, a pobre Elena pediu transferência para Beauxbatons e compreendemos finalmente como Lea tinha sido enfeitiçada. Segundo nos contou, quando estava a confortar Lilly, lembrou-se de repente que uma rapariga a tinha chamado à parte para lhe fazer uma pergunta, e que ao acompanhar a rapariga lá fora, tinha visto um clarão de luz, e que foi a partir desse momento que ela esqueceu tudo…segundo o meu padrinho, Elena utilizou uma magia negra extremamente poderosa (provavelmente ensinada por Lucius), mas por não ter maldade no seu coração, esta não funcionou tão bem, daí Lea se lembrar do momento em que foi enfeitiçada.

Quanto à Chloe, nunca mais chegou perto de nós, e embora eu e a Lilly a tivéssemos tentando convencer a deixar a doninha descolorada, ela estava mesmo disposta a tudo por ele.

Assim sendo, o tempo passou a correr e estávamos já em Fevereiro, mais precisamente no dia dos namorados.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, dirigimo-nos todos para o campo de quidditch onde eu ia ter a minha maior aventura até agora…a minha primeira aula de voo.

Desde pequena que sempre tentei estar o mais afastada possível de uma vassoura, mas o Sirius tanto insistiu e tantos olhares de cachorro me lançou, que não tive remédio! Afinal de contas, quem resiste aqueles olhinhos?

Chegámos ao campo de quidditch, e James, Matt, Lea e Jam subiram logo para as suas vassouras e começaram a dar voltas ao campo.

"Sabes o básico certo princesa?"

"Sei…a teoria…agora a prática…" respondi eu preocupada.

"Ok, mas não te preocupes. Voar é facílimo!"

"Sim e domesticar um dragão também!" respondi eu sarcasticamente.

"Vá, põe a mão sobre a vassoura e diz "cima!"."

"Cima!" gritei eu, conseguindo com que a vassoura saltasse para a minha mão.

"Pronto, vês querida? Agora é só montares e… voares!"

"_Calma Angel…Isto vai correr bem…respira fundo…"_

Montei a vassoura, e quando dei por mim, já estava no ar.

"Bem isto não é assim tão dificiillll….AHHHHH!"

PUM! Abri os olhos, e já estava no chão, com um corte na bochecha e, pelas dores que sentia, um braço partido. Olhei para o lado a tempo de ver o Sirius aterrar preocupado. No céu podia ver Matt, Jamelia e James a rirem e Lea a tentar não se rir, mas sem sucesso.

"Voas que nem um passarinho..." James disse quando aterrou ao meu lado e aí Lea não se conteve, rindo e dizendo " Só se os pássaros tiverem medo de voar!"

É claro que quando viu a minha cara se arrependeu, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e certificando-se que eu estava inteira.

"Odeio-te Sirius Black" disse eu, bastante amuada.

"Desculpa querida, a sério! Eu prometo que nunca mais te ponho em cima de uma vassoura…" e foi comigo para a enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey tratou do meu braço em segundos, e quanto ao corte, bastava por um bocadinho de base para esconder no baile.

Pois é…era nessa tarde o Baile de S. Valentim…o baile que mudou a minha vida para sempre.

Íamos todas com os respectivos namorados, (sim todas, visto que a menina Jamelia, caiu-se de encantos pelo Steven Adams, e já andavam há um mês) menos Lea, que ainda não tinha admitido que gostava de Matt, e Remus que não queria ir.

Estávamos todas (modéstia à parte) deslumbrantes, e entrámos no salão, onde andavam cúpidos a voar por todo o lado, distribuindo cartas. Imediatamente eu e Sirius, Lilly e James, e Jam e Steven, fomos para a pista de dança, deixando Lea , Matt e Peter sozinhos na mesa, e bastante desconfortáveis por sinal.

Estava a dançar abraçada a Sirius, perto da mesa onde estavam os nosso amigos, quando de repente oiço o Matt dizer:

"Hmm...Lea…ahh…queres...queres…"

"Quero…" respondeu ela, corando violentamente e aceitando a mão que entretanto Matt lhe havia estendido.

Estava praticamente a anoitecer, quando Sirius me disse ao ouvido:

"Tenho de ir amor…"

"Ir aonde?"

"Hoje é dia da reunião do nosso hmm…do nosso clube…" respondeu ele.

"O QUÊ? Só podes estar a brincar comigo certo Sr. Black? Vais-me deixar aqui sozinha para ir a uma reunião do clube de Quidditch?"

"Tem de ser princesa…falamos amanhã…e não fiques zangada comigo Angel…por favor" pediu ele, com os seu olhos de cachorro abandonado.

"Ok ok…vai lá ao estúpido clube…mas vais ter de me compensar por isto e em grande!"

"Prometo que sim!" respondeu ele, beijando-me e saindo com James, Peter, Matt, Leandra e Jam.

"_Bem...não vou ficar aqui…o baile perdeu a graça toda"_

Ia a sair do salão, quando aparecem á minha frente, nada mais nada menos do que Lucius Malfoy e a Chloe.

"Ora ora, sozinha Srta. Valance?" perguntou ele, com o seu sorrisinho idiota nos lábios."Para admirar não andar com a sua manada de amigos atrás…"

"Eu pelo menos tenho amigos…agora com licença Sr. Malfoy…" respondi eu asperamente.

"É uma tristeza realmente…feiticeira puro-sangue, de uma família das mais respeitáveis, e associa-se a gente daquela…és tal e qual como a minha maninha e o traste do Black…são todos uns traidores de sangue…"

"LAVA A BOCA PARA FALARES DOS MEUS AMIGOS LUCIUS!" Conseguia sentir o sangue a subir-me à cabeça…só queria matá-lo.

"Se são tão teus amigos, por que é que te escondem coisas MUITO importantes Angel?" perguntou Chloe, com um ar de snobe que nunca lhe tinha visto anteriormente.

"Eles não me escondem nada…" afirmei eu, aparentemente com certeza absoluta mas cheia de duvidas por dentro.

"Isso pensas tu querida…mas se não acreditas em mim, é só segui-los…e logo vês o que eles fazem no seu clubezinho de Quidditch…" respondeu ela, dirigindo-se para uma das mesas, de braço dado com Malfoy.

Depois desta conversa a minha curiosidade venceu a minha mente e eu sai pelos jardins, conseguindo ver Sirius e os outros ao longe. As luzes do baile ainda iluminavam a zona onde eles estavam, a tentar convencer o Peter de alguma coisa, mas ele recusou-se tanto que apressadamente Jamelia passou pelos ramos do salgueiro com agilidade e tocou no nó central da árvore. Todos eles entraram e eu segui-os, pedindo a Merlin que não fosse vista. Quando cheguei lá dentro estava preparada para tudo...para tudo menos para o que vi. Lea e Matt transformaram-se em primeiro. Com um pequeno suspiro as formas dos meus amigos transformaram-se em animais. Lea um jaguar, Jamelia uma pantera negra, Matt um gato malhado, James num cervo e Sirius num... cachorro!

Na altura não queria acreditar, agora entendia porque é que ele, no primeiro baile a que tínhamos ido juntos tinha posto uma pata de cachorro no convite. Eu fiquei ali, espantada, esperançosa que eles me vissem para eu poder gritar com todos eles. Depois vi Remus numa ponta da casa. Pelo que parecia estávamos agora na cabana dos gritos. A minha felicidade por Remus não ser, aparentemente, um Animagus foi apenas momentânea, pois num piscar de olhos vi-o a cair no chão, uivando de dor. Estava irritada e assustada. Ninguém fazia nada e ele parecia estar em sofrimento. Depois, num ápice os uivos pararam. Olhei para Remus, ou melhor ele olhou para mim e saltou na minha direcção uivando. Nesta altura ele já não era mais o Remus que eu conhecia, mas sim um lobo de proporções exageradas. Os olhos amarelos de Leandra pousaram em mim e a jaguar saltou ao mesmo tempo que Remus e que Sirius, que também me vira. Remus cheirou a minha ferida, o meu sangue gelou, e eu senti o meu coração saltar um batimento. Toda eu tremia quando Remus se aproximou e mordeu, mas não na cara graças a Sirius que lhe saltou em cima no momento chave. Eu desmaiei, transtornada. Sirius pegou em mim e levou-me ao colo para a enfermaria. A última coisa que vi foi Leandra a ser lançada por uma patada de Remus contra a parede, caindo com um baque surdo no chão.Matt lançou-se ao focinho de Remus, enquanto Jamelia e James o tentavam imobilizar. Assim que Lea acordou mediu forças com o lobisomem, mordendo-se, arranhando-se e acabando por conseguir domar momentaneamente Remus.

* * *

Acordei, desejosa de descer para o pequeno-almoço e contar ao pessoal o sonho idiota que eu tinha tido…mas quando abri os olhos não estava no meu dormitório.

Estava na enfermaria, e com o braço completamente ligado…não tinha sido um sonho. A primeira coisa que ouvi foi:

"Estava tão preocupado contigo!" e com isto Sirius abraçou-me.

"Eu estou bem…são só uns arranhões..."

Estavam todos à volta da minha cama, a olharem-me ansiosos, quase todos com arranhões e feridas, especialmente Lea, cuja mão estava a ser agarrada por Matt.

Engoli em seco, e reuni todas as forças que tinha para fazer por fim, a temida pergunta:

"Hm…eu…eu agora sou um lobisomem não é?"

"É querida…é verdade…" respondeu o meu padrinho, que tinha acabado de entrar na enfermaria.

Desatei a chorar…não podia ser…eu não podia ser um…um lobisomem…era ridículo!

"Shh princesa…está tudo bem…nós estamos aqui contigo…" confortou-me Sirius, agarrado a mim e acariciando o meu cabelo.

" Como é que descobriste par aonde íamos Angel?" perguntou Lea, sentando-se também na cama a meu lado.

"Foi…foi a Chloe…ela disse que vocês me andavam a mentir e…e eu resolvi seguir-vos…"

"Aquela vac…desculpe director…aquela idiota! Ela sabia bem onde é que nós íamos…não acredito que ela te mandou propositadamente para lá sabendo que quando lá chegasses ias encontrar um lobisomem e um monte de animagus!" disse a ruiva, bastante irritada.

"Porque é que vocês não me contaram?"

"O Remus não queria Angel…ele tinha medo que tu te afastasses por ele ser…bem…lobisomem."

"Isso é uma parvoíce…eu adoro o Remus…mas…onde é que ele está? Vocês não…não o mataram pois não?"

"Não…ele está numa sala secreta da enfermaria…assim pode-se tratar sem que os outros estudantes vejam…a partir de agora…bem suponho que passe a ser a tua sala também…"

* * *

**N/A: Então aposto que não estavam à espera desta certo:P**

**Primeiro de tudo, mil obrigados à Lea...não sei o que era de mim sem ti minha grande beta e amiga:D**

**Espero que gostem, e façam reviews!**

**Fini Felton: Já percebeste certo? ;) Muittoooo obrigado pela review...e agora o que achaste deste cap? quero saber eín ;)**

**Lea: Adoro-te míuda...n sei o k era d emim sem ti...:D**

**Kiss Kiss**


	13. Capítulo XII Primeira Discussão

**Capítulo XII**

Acordei no dia seguinte, disposta a tudo para falar com o Remus, que, segundo Madame Pomfrey, ainda não estava em condições de receber visitas. Era óbvio que o Remus a convenceu a inventar uma desculpa para não me ver. Mas ele não se podia esconder para sempre, e uma noite, depois de investigar onde seria a maldita sala secreta e como entrar nela, levantei-me e fui até lá.

Pelos vistos não era a única sem sono, pois Remus estava fora da cama, sentado numa cadeira com o olhar fixo num ponto do tecto.

"Hmm…Remus…o que é que há de tão interessante no tecto?" perguntei eu, enquanto ele quase saltava da cadeira com o susto.

" Hmm…o que…o que é que estás aqui a fazer Angel?"

"Então já que tu não me ias visitar, tive de vir cá eu…e não te esqueças que a partir de agora vais ter de partilhar esta sala comigo meu menino." Respondi eu, sorrindo.

"Não és obrigada a continuar minha amiga Angel…eu compreendo…depois de…depois do que o que eu te fiz. Mas não te preocupes, amanhã vou falar com o Dumbledore e pedir transferência imediatamente."

"O QUÊ? Remus…do que é que tu estás a falar?" perguntei eu, incrédula, ajoelhando-me perto dele. Mas ele levantou-se logo, dizendo, sem olhar para mim

" Eu compreendo…podes ir…a sério…"

Levantei-me e agarrei-lhe no braço, virando-o de frente para mim, e com o dedo levantei-lhe o queixo, obrigando-o a olhar-me nos olhos

"Remus…tu não tens culpa…aquilo não eras tu…eu sei disso amigo…não te culpo de nada…mas agora vou precisar da tua ajuda...isto é tudo novo para mim. Não me vais deixar…nem penses nisso Moony!"

Abraçámo-nos com força, e ele disse:

"Angel, não nego o que sinto por ti mas…quero mesmo que sejas feliz com o Sirius…ele gosta mesmo de ti...e acredita em mim que já o vi com muitas raparigas."

" Amigos?" perguntei eu, estendo-lhe a mão.

"Amigos" respondeu ele sorrindo, e apertando a minha mão.

* * *

Passou-se um mês, e chegou finalmente a lua cheia. Foi muito duro para mim…a transformação era extremamente dolorosa, e acordar na enfermaria cheia de cortes e feridas, sem me lembrar de absolutamente nada era bastante frustrante.

Mas com a ajuda do Remus, fui-me habituando lentamente ao que me acontecia uma vez por mês, durante uma semana.

E assim os meses se foram passando rapidamente, (na minha opinião rápido demais) pois afinal quando estamos felizes, tudo passa mais rápido.

O meu namoro com o Sirius ia de vento em popa, assim como o do Prongs e da Lilly.

Quanto à Jam e ao Steven, ele apesar de parecer bastante frio e fechado, à medida que nos foi conhecendo, mostrou ser um sujeito bastante simpático, e eles não podiam estar mais felizes.

E agora aposto que querem saber do Matt e da Lea.

Qualquer pessoa normal pensaria que eles depois de meses juntos, finalmente iam confessar um ao outro o que era óbvio para o resto do mundo…mas não. Ainda nenhum dos dois tinha tido coragem para dar o primeiro passo, o que nos estava a deixar a todos em desespero!

Mas claro, com o final do ano, chegaram também os EFBE's, e passávamos todos, o nosso tempo livre a estudar na sala comum…todos sem contar com James e Sirius, que diziam não precisar de estudar.

Mas eu precisava, pois para a carreira que queria seguir, precisava de ter a notas mais altas que conseguisse.

Eu, Lea, James e Sirius queríamos ser Aurors. Steven queria entrar para uma equipa de quidditch profissional, Matt e Remus queriam ambos ser professores, Lilly queria ser curandeira e Jam e Peter, ainda não se tinham decidido.

Pois bem, já tínhamos acabado quase todos os nossos EFBE's, e tinham-me corrido todos francamente bem. Faltava apenas o de poções, o que eu mais desejava e o que o resto das pessoas mais temia.

O pessoal foi todo saindo à medida que acabava e fiquei sozinha na sala, com o Snivellus.

Ele era tão bom em poções como eu, e de certeza que tentava também dar as respostas o mais completas possível.

Acabámos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e eu como era comum, após sair da sala ia comparar as minhas respostas com o resto do pessoal…mas havia um problema…já todos me tinham dito que não queriam falar do exame de poções. Lembrei-me então de perguntar ao seboso se o podia fazer.

"Hmm…desculpa…eu sei que não nos conhecemos mas…importas-te de comparar as tuas respostas do exame comigo?" perguntei eu, meio a medo.

Ele olhou para mim admirado, como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais estranha do mundo e respondeu-me.

"Claro…mas eu se bem quem tu és…Angel Valance, namorada do Black…o que me faz a vida negra…aposto que nem sabes o meu nome não é?"

"Claro que sei…chamas-te…hm…eu só sei que te chamam Snivellus…desculpa…" respondi eu, sentindo-me estranhamente envergonhada por não saber o nome dele.

"Severus Snape…"

"Ok Severus…desculpa…não te devia ter incomodado" e com isto virei-me para me vir embora.

"ESPERA! Eu não disse que não comparava os resultados contigo pois não? Vamos para a biblioteca ou assim…"

"Hmm…está bem" respondi eu, arrependida de lhe ter perguntado sequer.

Chegámos à biblioteca, e ele até não era um sujeito assim tão mau.

Estávamos a discutir a resposta de uma pergunta, quando ele de repente pára e olha para a porta da biblioteca com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Olhei também, e vi de relance o Peter, pois nesse momento Snape agarrou-me e deu-me o beijo mais nojento da minha vida. Empurrei-o imediatamente, e mandei-lhe um estalo que até ecoou pelo castelo

"TU não voltas a fazer isto percebeste? Adeus Snivellus" respondi eu asperamente, saindo da biblioteca.

Dirigi-me para a sala comum onde estavam todos menos Lilly a discutir tácticas de jogo…amanhã era a final da taça de Quidditch, e Gryffindor tinha grandes hipóteses de ganhar. Subi para o quarto rapidamente, não reparando em Peter, que chegou imediatamente atrás de mim, e chamou Sirius à parte para falar com ele.

Não desci sequer para jantar, e fingi que estava a dormir quando as raparigas me chamaram. Mas dormir foi a ultima coisa que fiz nessa noite.

No dia seguinte, descemos todos para ao pequeno-almoço, menos Sirius.

"Pessoal, alguém viu o Sirius?" perguntei eu preocupada, ao chegar ao salão e não o encontrar.

"Não…ainda não o vimos hoje…"

"Se calhar foi dar uma volta de vassoura antes do jogo" disse Lea.

"Se calhar tens razão…" respondi eu.

Acabámos o pequeno-almoço e dirigimo-nos todos para o campo de Quidditch, onde estava a escola em peso. No entanto, nada de Sirius.

"Jam vou ver se vejo o Sirius…estou a ficar preocupada…" disse eu antes de me vir embora, mas duvido que ela me tenha ouvido, porque estava aos amassos com o Steven.

Cheguei finalmente à sala comum, cada vez mais preocupada com o Sirius, e fiquei bastante aliviada ao vê-lo sentado de costas para a entrada.

"SIRIUS! Graças a Merlin! Estava tão preocupada!" disse eu abraçando-o por trás. Mas ele em vez de retribuir o meu abraço, repeliu-me com brusquidão e levantou-se, deitando a cadeira abaixo.

"Sirius? O que foi querido? Está tudo…"

"CALA-TE!"

Fiquei bastante espantada…ele nunca me tinha levantado a voz…algo de sério se passava…

"Sirius…tu não estás bem…conta-me o que é que se passa…" disse eu bastante preocupada, aproximando-me dele. Má ideia, pois nesse momento ele agarrou o meu braço com bastante força e disse:

"Porquê? ÃN? PORQUÊ?"

"SIRIUS ESTÁS-ME A MAGOAR!"

"PACIÊNCIA!" gritou ele, agarrando o meu braço ainda com mais força.

"LARGA-ME!"

"NÃO TE LARGO ENQUANTO NÃO ME DISSERES PORQUE É QUE ME ESTAVAS A TRAIR COM O SEBOSO!"

"O QUÊ? Trair com…tu ESTÁS MALUCO DE CERTEZA!"

"O WORMTAIL CONTOU-ME! ELE VIU-VOS NA BIBLIOTECA! ADMITE DUMA VEZ!"

"JÁ TE DISSE PARA ME LARGARES!" gritei eu, dando-lhe um estalo.

Ele olhou-me espantado antes de desaparecer para o dormitório dos rapazes, e eu deixei-me cair de joelhos no chão a chorar.

Nesse momento entraram todos os Griffindor numa algazarra enorme e cantando:

"CAMPEÕES, CAMPEÕES! NÓS SOMOS CAMPEÕES!"

Lea e Jam vinham na frente da multidão e os seus sorrisos desapareceram assim que me viram de joelhos no chão, a chorar.

"Angel! O que foi amiga?" perguntou Jam.

"O…o Sirius…snif snif…ele acha que eu o traí com o seboso…" e desatei a chorar de novo.

"O QUÊ? Eu vou falar com ele…Leva-a lá para fora Jam."

"Ok…vê se pões juízo na cabeça dele que eu trato da Angel…"

Saímos para os campos, enquanto Lea subia a escada do dormitório dos rapazes. A ruiva bateu à porta, mas como não obteve resposta, entrou de qualquer maneira.

"Posso?"

"Não…"

" Sirius...e se me contasses o que se passou?" Lea sentou-se na cama junto a ele e passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos.

"Lea... a Angel pediu-te para vires cá, não foi?"

" Achas! Eu vim cá porque quis. Agora por amor a Santo Merlin. O que é que se passou, almofadinhas...?"

" Ela traiu-me com o Snape..." Lea notou que os olhos do seu amigo de há muito estavam marejados

" Como...? Sirius...ele é que a beijou. Eu ouvi-o falar disso ao pequeno-almoço!" Lea riu-se um pouco. " Agora já sabes como as raparigas se sentem quando tu as trais..." ela apenas suspirou passando de novo a mão no cabelo do rapaz e abraçando-o

"Isso é diferente...eu...eu..." Sirius perdeu as palavras e olhou para a Leamas esta apenas saiu do dormitório, indo festejar com o resto dos meus amigos.

Entretanto, perto do lago, eu chorava desoladamente agarrada a Jam.

"Tem calma Angel…vai tudo esclarecer-se…sabes como o Sirius é…ele é muito emotivo e depois arrepende-se…"

"Ele nunca tinha sido assim _snif snif_…ele até me magoou no braço…" disse eu, mostrando o meu braço que estava extremamente vermelho no sitio onde Sirius me tinha agarrado à pouco.

De repente aparece Remus, bastante preocupado

"Angel, então…o que é que se passou contigo e com o Sirius?"

"Eu deixo-vos sozinhos…" disse Jam, indo para o castelo.

Remus sentou-se ao pé de mim, e disse:

"Zangaram-se?"

"Sim…ele _snif _acha que o traí cm o Snape…Foi o seboso que me beijou…e o Peter viu e foi-lhe contar…mas eu não tive culpa…"

"Shh…eu sei…e ele também…foi só uma crise de ciúmes…ele vai acabar por pensar e ver que tu nunca o trairias…"

"Mas ele foi tão bruto comigo…nunca o tinha visto assim…é estranho…eu…eu fiquei com medo dele pela primeira vez…"

"Angel o Sirius seria incapaz de te magoar…ele apenas é muito…emotivo…muito mesmo…e depois faz e diz coisas que se arrepende…mas vai ficar tudo bem…eu tenho a certeza…"

"És um grande amigo Remus…adoro-te…"

"Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação…" respondeu ele, com o seu sorriso característico, que me acalma e me faz sentir segura.

"Está a anoitecer…vamos voltar para o castelo?"

"Vamos…não vale a pena estar-me a esconder…o encontro com ele vai ser inevitável…"

Fomos para a sala comum, e antes de entrar, respirei bem fundo.

Entrei na sala comum, onde a festa já tinha acabado, pois todos tinham descido para jantar, mas estavam lá todos os indícios de que ia começar uma nova festa mal chegassem do salão.

O Remus deu-me um beijo na testa e desceu também para o salão, e eu reuni toda a minha coragem e subi as escadas do dormitório dos rapazes, onde esperava encontrar Sirius.

Não me enganei, pois lá estava ele, apenas de calças, deitado na cama a olhar para o tecto.

"Hmm…podemos falar ou vais bater-me a sério desta vez?"

"Angel! Eu…eu pensava que estavas no salão a esta hora…"

"Não…vim falar contigo…se estiveres disposto a isso claro."

"Eu queria pedir desculpa. Tu sabes...eu tenho muito medo de não ser suficientemente bom para ti. Tenho imenso medo que tu me troques por outro porque…eu amo-te." Sirius suspirou, fazendo Angel que já estava sentada na cama dele, deitar-se sobre ele antes de inverter posições. " Eu já disse isto a tanta rapariga, mas nunca consegui sentir o mesmo por mais nenhuma. Com a Lea, eu confundi amizade com amor. Mas contigo…eu morreria por ti se isso significasse que tu me amavas para sempre. " Sirius beijou-a, mas antes de conseguir acabar de desapertar o primeiro botão da blusa da loira James, Lily, Matt, Lea e Jamelia entraram pelo quarto adentro, com molho tártaro espalhado na cara e nos cabelos.

" Molho tártaro?" Sirius perguntou após ter tirado um pouco da cara de James

" Hum...partida. Isto é o que dá sermos campeões... " James riu-se

" E eu que pensava que éramos a entrada...temos ar disso..."

Todos rimos à gargalhada e eu levantei-me da cama, e abracei-me a Sirius.

"Haa o casalinho voltou a fazer as pazes!" disse James, despenteando o cabelo de Sirius na brincadeira.

"Claro que fizemos as pazes…afinal se tivéssemos zangados era mais difícil casarmo-nos…"

"_Casar? Ele disse casar? Não deve estar a falar a sério…esquece Angel…"_

Nessa noite a festa continuou até, mais uma vez, a professora McGonagall se passar dos carretos.

Dormi nos braços de Sirius, e sonhei com a nossa graduação.

* * *

**N/A: Oláa pessoal! Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo...já só falta mais um e os nossos meninos saem da escola.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e quanto ao Sirius na discussão...bem tenhu de agradecer à Lea pois não sabia bem como ele seria numa discussão, e ela sugeriu o conceito de "cão quando lhe tiram o osso" lool**

**P.S. - Molho tartaro n foi ideia minha LOL**

**Jamelia: Os teus desejos são ordens madame, mas tens de esperar um pouquito tá? Brigado pelo apoio :D**

**Lea: Não sei mais como te agradecer...tu sbs k eu te adr amiga ;)**

**Inês: Ainda bem que gostaste mana...espero que gostes deste tmb!**

**Fini Felton: Espero que gostes deste capítulo...deixa review que a tua opinião conta bastanteeeee :D**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel Blackie**


	14. Capítulo XIII Graduação e algo mais

**Capítulo XIII**

Tinha chegado finalmente o nosso último dia em Hogwarts…estava muito feliz pela graduação e pelas boas notas que todos tivemos, mas super infeliz por irmos embora…e por nos separarmos. Tinha sido o ano mais feliz da minha vida…encontrei amor e amigos para toda a vida…

Tínhamos terminado o pequeno-almoço e juntámo-nos todos no nosso locar preferido, junto ao lago, onde a lula gigante boiava à superfície.

"Bem pessoal…acabou…é o nosso último dia…" suspirei eu.

"Pois é…vai-me custar deixar Hogwarts…foi a minha casa durante 7 anos…" disse Sirius, tão melancólico como eu.

"Vá pessoal vamos animar-nos! Vamos ficar sempre amigos!" disse James, animado como sempre.

"Bem pessoal…já que falamos nisso…eu e o Steven temos uma coisa para vos contar…" disse Jam, abraçada a Steven, ambos muito felizes.

"O Steven recebeu um convite para jogar nos Chudley Cannons…e convidou-me para ir viver com ele…"

"Parabéns pessoal! Mas não é justo…eu e o James recebemos convites para os Tornados e o Steven tinha de receber logo para os Cannons!" disse Lea, fingindo-se de amuada.

"Tornados? Vocês receberam um convite para jogar nos TORNADOS?" perguntámos eu e o Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

"Ohh não lá vão eles começar com os Tornados…" disse James fingindo que estava enfadado, mas recebendo logo um calduço de Sirius.

"Vou ter saudades destes momentos pessoal…" disse Lilly.

"Sim também eu…" concordou Wormtail.

"Ohh cala-te Wormtail…tu só vais ter saudades da comida…" disse Sirius, provocando uma gargalhada geral.

"Hm…Lea…posso…posso falar contigo?"

"Claro Matt…fala…"

"Eu acho que ele quer dizer a SÓS Lea!"

"Ahh…claro…claro…" respondeu a ruiva envergonhada, levantando-se.

Matt e Lea andaram um bocado, até que se sentaram perto de uma árvore.

"Passa-se alguma coisa Matt? Estás estranho…" disse Lea, preocupada.

"É que…hmm…tenho de fazer uma coisa complicada…" respondeu ele.

"Se precisares de ajuda eu…" mas não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois Matt beijou-a de repente, até a deixar sem ar, enquanto nós batíamos palmas e assobiávamos, felizes por Matt finalmente ter dado o primeiro passo.

"Queres…queres namorar comigo Lea?"

"Ohh cala-te…" respondeu ela, beijando-o de novo.

Almoçámos, e chegou finalmente o momento da graduação. Antes de começar, fui cumprimentar os meus pais, que tinham vindo para a cerimónia.

"Pai, mãe! Que saudades!" disse eu, abraçando-os aos dois.

"Também tínhamos tantas saudades tuas querida…ficámos muito felizes pelas tuas notas nos EFBE's…" respondeu o meu pai.

"Quando começa a cerimónia filhota?" perguntou a minha mãe, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Vai já começar mas…primeiro queria-vos apresentar uma pessoa…" respondi eu, sorridente. "esperem só um segundo, que vou buscá-lo."

Saí de perto dos meus pais, procurando Sirius por todos o lado. Encontrei-o a conversar com os pais de James.

"Boa tarde…peço desculpa mas…posso-vos roubar o Sirius por uns segundos?"

"Claro querida…és a Angel não é?" perguntou a mãe de James.

"Sim, exactamente…" respondi eu sorridente.

Peguei na mão de Sirius e disse-lhe:

"Amor eu…eu queria apresentar-te aos meus pais. Não te importas pois não?"

"Não…claro que não…" respondeu ele calmamente, mas sem me enganar. Consegui perceber que estava bastante nervoso.

"Não te preocupes…não é nada de mais…"

Chegámos perto dos meus pais, que olhavam desconfiados para Sirius.

"Pai, mãe…este é o Sirius Black…meu…meu namorado" disse eu dando a mão a Sirius.

"Na…namorado? Falamos disto mais tarde minha menina" disse o meu pai, numa voz severa.

"Mas pai…"

"Logo Angel…"

Fiquei bastante aborrecida e queria sair dali o mais depressa possível com o Sirius mas ele não parecia estar com intenções de me seguir.

"Angel…vai andando…queria dar uma palavrinha ao teu pai…"

"Sirius é melhor não…"

"Não te preocupes…é só uma palavrinha…"

"Está bem…" respondi eu relutante, e dirigindo-me par ao salão com a minha mãe.

"Sr. Valance eu…"

"É assim meu rapaz, não me interessa minimamente o que tem para me dizer…Só o aviso de uma coisa…afaste-se da minha filha ou vamos ter problemas…" ameaçou o meu pai.

Mas Sirius continuou como se aparentemente não tivesse ouvido nem uma palavra do que o meu pai lhe tinha dito, cerrando apenas os punhos, para se controlar.

"Eu vim falar consigo Sr. Valance porque queria pedir-lhe a mão da Angel antes de falar com ela…"

"ORA SEU INSOLENTEZINHO! Não ouviu o que eu disse por acaso? Eu sei em quem você é, e sei que foi deserdado pela sua família…e a ultima coisa que eu quero é a minha filha perto de si PERCEBEU?"

"Suponho que isso tenha sido um não…tenho imensa pena mas devo desde já informá-lo de que as suas ameaças não afectaram de forma alguma os planos que tenho para mim e para a sua filha…" e com isto dirigiu-se para o salão, deixando o meu pai, sem lhe dar tempo sequer de responder.

Entretanto no salão, eu estava bastante preocupada com Sirius. Foi um alívio vê-lo entrar e sentar-se a meu lado.

"Sirius o que foi…estás com um cara…"

"Depois falamos princesa…não te preocupes…"

Nesse momento, Dumbledore pôs-se de pé, e todo o salão fez silêncio.

"Mais um ano rapidamente se passou, e aqui temos diante de nós mais uma fornada de jovens prontos para entrar no mundo real. Os tempos são de receio e escuridão, mas nunca devemos perder a esperança. Nos últimos sete anos, foram ensinadas aqui muitas das mentes mais brilhantes a passarem por Hogwarts. A todos, os meus parabéns, e muita sorte para o futuro."

Todo o salão explodiu em palmas, especialmente os sétimos anos, que mandaram os seus chapéus ao ar.

Depois do discurso de Dumbledore, cada um de nós recebeu um diploma, e apareceu magicamente o jantar nas mesas. Os meus pais vinham na minha direcção quando Sirius me agarrou na mão, e literalmente me arrastou para fora do salão.

"Sirius para que foi isto?" perguntei eu mal chegámos à rua.

"Precisava de falar contigo sem os teus pais…"

"Passa-se alguma coisa não é? Eu vim logo pela tua cara…"

"Passa-se sim…eu…" respirou fundo e depois continuou " eu sei que somos muito novos mas…eu amo-te…não consigo viver sem ti e como as coisas estão nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã…por isso…mesmo sem o consentimento dos teus pais…" apoiou um joelho no chão e pegou na minha mão esquerda "casas-te comigo?"

Fiquei parada, de boca aberta, como se me tivessem feito um feitiço de ligadura total do corpo

"Angel…?" perguntou ele passados alguns segundos.

"SIM! CLARO QUE SIM!" respondi eu, beijando-o.

Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

"Mas…vai ser complicado encontrarmo-nos sem o consentimento dos meus pais…" disse eu preocupada.

"Também tenho solução para isso…se tiveres disposta claro. Como sabes aos 16 anos saí de casa e fui morar com o James…mas este ano recebi uma pequena fortuna do meu tio Alphard e…comprei um apartamento."

"Tu…tu queres que eu vá viver contigo?" perguntei eu incrédula

"Não Angel, quero que me escolhas a mobília! Claro que sim tonta…"

"Claro que quero!" respondi eu, abraçando-me a ele novamente.

Entretanto Lea e Matt passaram por nós, a correr, murmurando um apenas

" Se entrarem ali...cuidado. Os pais do Steven passaram-se e os Slytherin acharam piada lançarem bombinhas de mau cheiro e pixies para o Salão." Matt puxou Lea mais para dentro dos jardins e eles desapareceram.

" Eles não estão a preparar nada de bom..." murmurei.

" Aqueles dois! Tímidos como são vão só ver o quão rápido se conseguem beijar..." Sirius fez-me rir e assim que entrei no salão fui severamente repreendida pelos meus pais.

"ANGEL VALANCE! ONDE FOSTE MINHA MENINA?" gritou o meu pai, imobilizando um pixie no ar.

"Querido vamos lá para fora…"

Fomos para o vestíbulo de entrada, onde estava a escola em peso.

"E larga a mão desse rafeiro…JÁ!"

"Não!" respondi eu.

"Desculpa? Tu não me…"

"Calma John...calma…" disse o meu padrinho, que tinha ouvido os gritos do meu pai e resolveu interferir.

"Ora Albus não me digas para ter calma! Este rafei…este rapaz quer casar com ela! Casar imaginem só!"

"A sério? Muitos parabéns. Espero que me convidem para o casamento." Respondeu Dumbledor.

Quase que tanto eu como Sirius não conseguíamos controlar o riso.

"Obri..brigado padrinho…"

"ALBUS! Eu não autorizo esse casamento!"

"Esqueces-te de que ela é maior de idade John…"

O meu pai abriu a boca para responder mas voltou a fechá-la, e quem acabou por falar foi a minha mãe.

"Querida, tu és muito nova…e esse rapaz…vá querida isso passa-te, agora vamos para casa…"

"Já disse que NÃO!"

Nesse momento todos os olhos do vestíbulo se viraram para nós.

"Angel querida vá…pensa bem…vamos" implorou a minha mãe.

"Não…nós vamos viver juntos e vamos casar-nos…se querem fazer parte da minha vida tudo bem…senão…tenho muita pena mas vão perder a vossa filha…"

"EU PROIBO-TE ANGEL!" gritou o meu pai, completamente furioso.

"Então…problema vosso…porque eu vou casar com ela…" respondeu Sirius, e nessa altura James começou a bater palmas e a assobiar, sendo seguido pelos restantes alunos, que seguiram o seu exemplo.

"Adeus pai…mãe…" e fui com Sirius para a sala comum, onde os nossos amigos nos esperavam. Fomos recebidos com palmas e assobios de todos menos de Lea e Matt que entraram segundos depois de nós, de cabelos desalinhados e roupas mal arranjadas, Um sorriso maroto brilhava nos lábios de Matt enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Lea e eu sentia Sirius enlaçar a minha também. James fez-nos sinal e todos o seguimos. Só paramos dentro da sala das necessidades, onde Steven já nos esperava.

" Nós juramos solenemente que nunca nos separaremos. Ou seja, pessoal, não se esqueçam. Steven...quando fores famoso não te esqueças dos pobres..." James riu

" E tu quando fores a Azkaban pergunta se alguém lá achou a tua piada, é que aqui parece que não está..." Steven respondeu e todos nós rimos a bom rir. Aquele era o último dia em que nós desfrutaríamos dos prazeres de Hogwarts e Lea sabia-o bem.

" Quem quer ir a cozinha?" foi a ultima coisa que a minha amiga ruiva perguntou antes de sair da sala a correr.

* * *

**N/A: Ai difam lá se não é um capítulo bem fofo ãn ãn? Pois é o nosso grupinho favorito vai deixar Hogwarts...E agora tenhu boas noticias para voces...já tenho o próximo capítulo escrito e o a seguir quase terminado...fui um fim de semana muito produtivo ;)**

**Muito obrigado à Lea, por me ter ajudado com o cap, ela é uma querida;)**

**Fini Felton: Se gostaste da declaração do Sirius aposto que vais adora ro pedido de casamento n:D**

**Façam reviews **

**Kiss Kiss**


	15. Capítulo XIV Casamento e baptizado

**Capítulo XIV**

"Ai Angel…como é que tu e a Lea conseguiram? Estou tão nervosa!"

"Eu também estava…mas isso passa…tu deves estar assim por causa do bebé…" respondi eu, passando a mão na pequena barriga da minha amiga Lilly, que estava coberta pelo tecido do seu vestido de noiva.

"Nem acredito que tu e o Prongs se vão casar! São os últimos do grupinho…sem contar com o Remus e o Peter não é…mas esses devem ficar solteiros para o resto da vida…ou então casam um com o outro" disse Lea, provocando uma gargalhada geral.

"Ai Lea que má!" disse eu, dando-lhe uma chapada amigável no braço.

"Eu só tenho pena que a Jam e o Steven não tenham podido vir…"

"Também eu…assim sempre era uma reunião do grupo. Mas eles vêm para o baptizado do bebé Potter" respondi eu.

"Bem, está na hora Lilly. Não te atrases ou o Prongs com os nervos que tem ainda acha que tu o vais abandonar no altar" disse Lea.

Eu e Lea entrámos juntas na pequena capela, onde não estavam mais de duas dezenas dos amigos mais próximos do casal. Não haviam familiares…os pais de James tinham sido assassinados no ano anterior, e a última coisa que passava pela cabeça de Lilly era convidar a irmã Petunia e o seu maridinho insuportável para o casamento.

Lea dirigiu-se ao altar, pois era a madrinha, e pôs-se ao lado de Sirius, que era obviamente o padrinho.

Eu sentei-me na fila da frente, sorrindo para o meu marido.

Eu e Sirius tínhamo-nos casado pouco tempo depois de acabarmos o treino para Aurors, assim como Matt, que estava a dar aulas em Hogwarts ,e Lea.

Nesse momento, Lilly entrou na capela e começou a caminhar em direcção ao seu futuro marido, que passava as mãos pelo cabelo, despenteando-o (Sim, James ainda não tinha perdido o tique).

Foi uma cerimónia muito bonita, discreta, como a minha e de Sirius.

Afinal, os tempos estavam cada vez mais difíceis, e todas as celebrações eram discretas. Até o bebé Potter tinha vindo sem ser planeado. Apesar de bastante felizes, James e Lilly temiam pelo futuro do seu filho, e James já tinha proibido a ruiva de continuar a servir a Ordem da Fénix.

Todos nós fazíamos parte da Ordem da Fénix, uma sociedade secreta, chefiada por Dumbledore, e que lutava contra Voldemort e os seus apoiantes.

As missões eram cada vez mais perigosas, e ficávamos todos com o coração nas mãos cada vez que um de nós tinha uma.

Depois da cerimónia, seguiu-se um jantar discreto na casa de Lilly e James.

Estava na cozinha a ajudar a Lilly, quando:

"Será que a minha mulher me pode acompanhar até à rua?" perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

"Claro…" respondi eu, agarrando imediatamente na minha varinha. Até um simples passeio no jardim podia dar para o torto.

Chegámos à rua, e sentámo-nos num banquinho de jardim.

"Tenho de partir daqui a um par de horas…"

"O QUÊ? Mas…para aonde?" perguntei eu, sabendo que seria em vão, pois ele nunca me iria dizer.

"James e Matt vêm comigo…preciso que fiques aqui com a Lea e com a Lilly. Não te quero sozinha em casa…"

"Não te preocupes…nós ficamos aqui…preocupa-te apenas em voltar inteiro ok?" disse eu preocupada, dando-lhe um beijo.

"Claro que volto…ou achas que te safas de mim assim tão rápido?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Voltámos para dentro, onde toda a gente ria ao som da música.

Passado umas horas, os convidados começaram a ir para as suas casas, deixando-nos em paz para nos despedirmos dos nossos maridos.

"Tem cuidado ok Matt?" disse a ruiva, beijando-o.

"Claro que tenho…prometo…" respondeu Matt, fazendo-lhe uma carícia na cara.

Enquanto isso James beijava a barriga de Lilly.

"Porta-te bem ein filhote?"

Nessa noite, Lilly, talvez pelo cansaço do casamento, ou pela gravidez, adormeceu rapidamente. Mas eu não tive a mesma sorte. Eram três da amanhã, quando não aguentei mais e desci para a sala. Mas não era a única preocupada, pois Lea estava sentada no sofá, a olhar para a aliança de casamento e suspirando.

"Insónias?" perguntei eu, fazendo com que ela rapidamente se levantasse de varinha em punho.

"Ahh Angel…és tu…"

"Quem me dera conseguir dormir como a Lilly…" disse eu, sentando ao lado de Lea.

"Não vale a pensa ficarmos preocupadas…eles vão voltar…voltam sempre…" Lea sorriu forçado e saltou, tal como eu quando se ouviu um estrondo. Corremos para o quarto de Lily e ela estava acordada de varinha em punho enquanto três mascarados entraram no quarto.

Quando os três tiraram a mascara já nós estávamos prontas para combater. Lucius, Chloe e Snape encaravam-nos, com ódio. Lily atacou Snape, eu Chloe e Lea ficou a lutar com o seu meio irmão. As maldições voavam quando ouvimos as vozes dos nossos maridos, que ao não obterem resposta correram para o quarto. Leandra tinha-se transformado e estava entretida a desfigurar a cara a Lucius quando os três que nos tinham atacado fugiram, Matt, Sirius e James abraçaram-nos preocupados. Tanto eu como Lea tínhamos o nariz a sangrar, algo que um feitiço de Chloe e Lucius tinha conseguido fazer. Preocupados mantiveram-se perto de nós durante toda a noite, tentando acalmar-nos.

* * *

"Sirius Black, assume responsabilidade por esta criança no caso de acontecer algo aos seus pais?" 

"Sim, assumo"

"Pelo poder investido em mim, eu te baptizo Harry James Potter, em nome de Merlin".

O pequeno Harry bocejou, antes de adormecer nos braços da mãe.

Estávamos em Outubro, três meses depois do primeiro aniversário de Harry e ele era um bebé muito bonito, com o cabelo preto asa de corvo do pai e os lindos olhos da mãe. O padrinho olhava para ele, completamente babado. Pus instintivamente a mão sobre a minha barriga…

O baptizado foi um pouco à pressa, pois havia um rumor de que Voldemort andava atrás deles, e Lilly e James andavam a esconder-se.

Não houve festa, e apenas parte do grupinho se juntou na casa dos Potter a seguir ao baptizado. Lea e Matt estavam numa missão da Ordem e não ficaram para a reunião . Jamelia e Steven também tinham saído mais cedo, pois tinham tido uns problemas com a Federação de Quidditch. Eu brincava no chão com Harry, quando James e Lilly chamaram Sirius ao escritório para conversarem.

"Ficas com o Harry ,Angel?"

"Sim…claro…conversem descansados." Respondi eu, adivinhando já a razão daquela conversa.

Passados alguns minutos, Sirius saiu do escritório com um ar algo estranho, e despedimo-nos do pessoal, materializando-nos em nossa casa.

"Sirius…passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Sim…James e Lilly pediram-me para ser guardador secreto deles…"

Vieram-me lágrimas aos olhos…era óbvio para todos que o guardador secreto iria ser Sirius…e ele de certeza que iria ser procurado pelos Devoradores da Morte.

"Eu…talvez eu devesse sair daqui…estou-te a colocar em perigo…"

"Não…se acontecer alguma coisa então…lutamos juntos." Respondi eu, agarrando a sua mão.

* * *

**N/A: Bem pessoal, desculpem lá...eu sei que este capítulo não está muito bom, mas por favor compreendam que era necessárioum capítulo de transição...**

**Obrigado a todos pelas reviews e mts beijinhos para a minha beta ;)**

**Fini Felton: Ainda bem que gostaste do pedido :D Agora uma perguntinha...achas que a Angel vai acreditar que o Sirius entregou os Potters a Voldemort ou n? Fico à espera da resposta ;)**

**Taty Black: Ainda bem que voltaste a ler a minha fic e que gostaste! Faço-te a mesma pergunta que fiz à Fini valeu? ;)**

**Lea: Obrigado por toda a ajuda amiga.**

**Jamelia: Molho tártaro RULA! LOL ainda bem que gostas e actualiza a tua pleaseeee**

**Obrigado também às minhas primas Sara e "Meua", que apesar de não deixarem review lêm a minha fic.**

**Kiss Kiss**


	16. Capítulo XV O InFiel Traidor

**Capítulo XV**

Acordei a meio da noite, sobressaltada.

Desde que Sirius se tinha tornado guardador secreto dos nossos amigos, que não dormia uma noite descansada.

Mas normalmente, olhava para o lado, e lá estava ele, o meu marido, a dormir a meu lado…e Sirius não estava lá…levantei-me de varinha em riste.

Saí para o corredor, e desci as escadas que davam ao andar debaixo da casa. Não ouvia um som. Queria chamar por ele, mas a prudência impediu-me.

Revistei a casa toda, e nem um sinal dele. Fui até à garagem...nada da mota voadora. Senti uma dor aguda na barriga…pelos vistos o meu bebé estava tão preocupado como eu.

Voltei para a sala e de repente Remus materializou-se à minha frente, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"Remus…o que é que aconteceu? Diz-me por favor…" implorei eu, desesperada.

"O James e Lilly…mortos…Sirius…" Remus sentou-se no meu sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos a chorar descontroladamente.

"Não…James e Lilly…não…Remus o que se passou…Remus por favor…"

Com um estalo Lea materializou-se também na minha sala. Estava bastante pálida e a tremer. Quando falou, a sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro.

"Dumbledore…O Dumbledore pediu que fossemos todos para o quartel-general da ordem."

"Lea…por favor…o que aconteceu?"

"Vamos…vamos para a Ordem…Dumbledore explica-te tudo…"

Materializámo-nos na Ordem, onde já estavam todas as cadeiras preenchidas…menos a de Sirius, Lilly e James.

Sentia o meu coração a palpitar na garganta. Sentei-me desfalecida.

A um canto Hagrid chorava compulsivamente. Ao lado, a professora McGonnagal, sempre tão séria e racional, limpava as lágrimas ao seu lenço rendado.

Nesse momento entrou Dumbledore.

"Caros amigos, tenho duas notícias…uma terrível…e uma maravilhosa. Ambas, infelizmente, profundamente interligadas. " Fez-se silêncio e o meu padrinho fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, talvez tentando reprimir a dor que estava a sentir, antes de prosseguir "Lorde Voldemort foi derrotado…mas infelizmente à custa da vida de dois dos nossos mais queridos amigos."

Ninguém foi capaz de abrir a boca, e o único som que se podia ouvir era o choro de Hagrid.

"Lilly e James Potter foram assassinados por Voldemort. Foram traídos por alguém em quem confiaram a sua vida, e esse alguém não satisfeito, matou ainda Peter Pettigrew e mais de uma dezena de muggles. Como devem saber estou a falar de…"

"NÃO! ELE NÃO SERIA CAPAZ!" gritou Lea, levantando-se da sua cadeira.

Eu não consegui mexer um músculo. Queria morrer...nem a dor cada vez mais forte na minha barriga me acordava do meu transe. Não conseguia acreditar…Sirius…não podia ser…

"Leandra…Sirius era guardador secreto de James e Lilly…eu sei que te custa aceitar mas foi ele que os entregou…Voldemort matou James, depois Lilly e por fim tentou matar o pequeno Harry. Mas foi aí que encontrou a sua perdição. Ainda é tudo muito recente mas, suspeito que a protecção da sua mãe salvou a criança…Harry foi entregue aos…Angel, querida?"

Fechei os olhos, agarrando com força a minha barriga. Lembro-me de ter dito algo como "O meu bebé…" antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

Abri os olhos, e vi que estavam duas pessoas à beira a minha cama, cada uma mais triste do que a outra. 

"Le...Lea?" perguntei eu baixinho.

"Angel…ainda bem que acordaste…está bem?"

"O…o Sirius?"

Lea virou a cara, e vi uma lágrima rolar pela sua cara antes de me responder.

"Sirius foi preso Angel…ele está em Azkaban…"

"Não…não pode ser…ele não faria isso" disse eu, chorando também.

"Está tudo bem com o teu bebé também…" disse desta vez Remus, aproximando-se da minha cama e afagando o meu cabelo.

Mas eu não queria saber de bebé nenhum…não queria saber de nada…o meu marido era um assassino que tinha entregue os nossos melhores amigos a Voldemort, deixando para trás um órfão…jurei para mim mesmo odiar Sirius Black para sempre…

* * *

"Assumem responsabilidade por esta criança no caso de acontecer algo aos seus pais?" 

"Sim, assumimos" responderam Remus e Lea juntos.

"Pelo poder investido em mim, eu te baptizo Leon Valance, em nome de Merlin".

"Desculpe…é Leon Black…não Leon Valance " disse Lea.

"Hmm…era a informação que eu tinha…hmm…talvez engano meu…"

"Não…não houve engano…o nome do meu filho é Leon Valance" respondi eu, embalando o meu filho.

"Angel, ele tem direito de ter o nome do pai!"

"Não. Não o vou obrigar a carregar com ele o nome de um assassino…"

Lea apenas abanou a cabeça, saindo para a rua.

* * *

**N/A: Outro prontinho para os meus fiéis leitores ;) Então o que acham agora da Angel:P**

**Façam reviewsss! **

**Fini Felton: Ding Ding Ding! A menina acertou ;) Peço desculpa pelo tamanho do capítulo mas logo logo lês o próximo, Bjinhos**

**Taty Black: Ohh meu Deus...deste-me o maior elogio que eu podia receber :D Passo a citar :"tu escreves as coisas que ate dá vontade d as viver lol, kem m dera k aparecexe um sirius black na minha vida lol." Thank youuuu :D**

**Lea: Te adoro amiga do meu coração ;) Coisa raio-x...LOL**

**Kiss Kiss **


	17. Capítulo XVI DOze anos mais tarde

**Capítulo XVI**

Olhei para o relógio…23:00 horas, e aquela maluca da Lea ainda não tinha voltado com o meu filho. Deviam andar no motocross…não sei o que me passou pela cabeça para a escolher como madrinha do Leon!

Já se tinham passados doze anos desde aquela fatídica noite de Hallowen. Depois de baptizar o Leon, arranjei trabalho no ministério Búlgaro e mudei-me para lá, assim como Lea e Matt.

Matt era professor de Leon, que graças à sua inteligênciaia comear oseu 3º ano na escola de Durmstrang.

Por morarmos tão perto da escola, e por pedido meu, Leon não ficava em Durmstrang depois das aulas, indo e vindo com Matt.

Que mais dizer sobre o meu filho? Acho que basta dizer-vos que Leon é uma fotocópia exacta do pai. Tem os mesmos cabelos pretos, ligeiramente compridos (recusa-se a cortá-los por mais que eu peça), os mesmos olhos cinzentos que eu tanto amava, e até o talento do pai para arranjar sarilhos. Já tinha recebido mais de cem corujas de Durmstrang nos últimos 3 anos.

Quem olhar para ele, nunca dirá que é meu filho, pois não tem uma única característica minha, sem contar com o jeito natural para poções.

Quanto a mim, já não sou a rapariguinha que era. Os meus cabelos, embora agora pelos ombros, mantêm-se iguais, mas os meus olhos perderam toda a sua felicidade e brilho.São opacos, frios…isentos de qualquer sentimento.

Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez, pronta para ir à procura deles, quando oiço a porta da frente abrir-se, e Lea, Matt e Leon às gargalhadas, completamente cheios de lama.

"Muito bem puto!" disse ela, despenteando o cabelo de Leon " És mesmo filho do teu pai pá!"

"Hmm..hmm.." disse eu, de braços cruzados à porta da cozinha. "Leon…banho..já."

"Mas mãee…." Resmungou ele.

"Não volto a repetir."

Leon subiu as escadas, resmungando sozinho, e batendo os pés com força no chão.

"Desculpa Angel. O atraso foi por nossa culpa…" disse Lea.

"Quantas vezes já te disse para não falares do Sirius ao pé do Leon?"

" O Sirius é pai dele. O Leon tem todo o direito de saber o grande homem que foi seu pai."respondeu Leandra, defendendo Sirius como sempre.

"O pai dele é um assassino…nada mais do que isso…" respondi eu.

"Angel eu não quero discutir contigo, mas acho que não te deves esquecer do que o Sirius fez por ti. Eu não me esqueço do que ele fez por mim…"

"Ele não fez nada por mim…ele acabou com a minha vida…eu só quero que ele apodreça em Azkaban, onde é o lugar dele…"

"NÃO FALES ASSIM DELE!" gritaram Lea e Leon, que tinha descido as escadas a correr.

"LEO TU NÃO FALAS ASSIM COMIGO!"

"E TU NÃO ME CHAMAS LEO! ISSO É O QUE A MINHA MADRINHA ME CHAMA E NÃO TU! Só tenho pena que não seja ela a minha mãe…eu odeio-te…" disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando-se a Lea, que apenas olhou para mim.

Olhei para o meu filho com lágrimas nos olhos:

"O jantar está na mesa…" disse eu, subindo depois as escadas para o meu quarto.

"Leo então? Não podes falar assim com a tua mãe…" disse ela, limpando as lágrima que escorriam pela cara do afilhado.

"Eu odeio-a…porque é que hei-de dizer que a adoro? Só porque é minha mãe?"

"Leon, escuta…eu também não concordo com ela mas não a odeio. Ela há-de ter as suas razões…acho eu…mas nunca te esqueças de uma coisa…ele amava muito o teu pai…e ama-te a ti ainda mais…"

"Eu só queria saber mais sobre ele…mas ela não me diz nada…eu sou um Black e tenho orgulho nisso…e eu sei que o meu pai não é um assassino…eu sei que ele é inocente Dinha…"

"Eu também Leo…eu também…Agora vai perguntar à tua mãe se podes ir dormir lá a casa…tenho umas coisas para te mostrar…"

"Ela não vai deixar…tenho a certeza…"

"Vá deixa de ser pessimista e vai mas é perguntar-lhe…"

Estava na minha cama, a chorar, quando oiço o meu filho:

"Mãe…posso ir dormir a casa da Dinha?"

Tentei disfarçar as lágrimas ao responder-lhe.

"Podes ir Leon…porta-te bem…"

"Até amanhã então…" disse ele, e ia fechar a porta quando eu lhe perguntei

"Leon, não me dás um beijo de despedida?"

"Não mereces…" respondeu ele, fechando a porta de vez.

Ele saiu acorrer de nossa casa e eu pude ouvir os risos dele na rua.

* * *

Nessa noite Lea mostrou-lhe algo que eu lhe tinha pedido para queimar. Fotos, cadernos e bilhetes escritos pelo Sirius estavam lá. Religiosamente, Lea passou-os para as mãos do meu filho. 

" Leo, a tua mãe tinha-me pedido para queimar muitas das fotos, mas eu não fui capaz de o fazer. Juntei algumas coisas que eu tinha, com as fotos e esperei que tu um dia as quisesses ver."

Leon olhou para a madrinha espantado, digo-vos se eu esta noite estivesse com eles eu seria capaz de matar a Lea por ter feito isto.

"Dinha...obrigado!"

"Podes ficar com todas, mas acho melhor não as levares para casa. A tua mãe não ia gostar."

" Eu não quero todas. Esta é o suficiente." Leon pegou numa foto onde estávamos todos, eu , Sirius, Lea, Matt, James, Lily, Steven, Jamelia e Remus e guardou-a no casaco antes de se ir deitar.

* * *

No dia seguinte à noite, Leon estava a fazer um castelo de cartas explosivas na sala enquanto eu preparava o jantar. 

"Leon tens roupa para lavar?"

"Não sei mãe…" respondeu ele.

"Dizes sempre isso…" disse eu enquanto subia as escadas, entrando no seu quarto. Estava, para variar, completamente desarrumado. Encontrei o seu casaco, sujo, e revistei-lhe os bolsos antes de o por a lavar.

Mas esperava tudo menos encontrar uma foto minha, do Sirius e do resto do grupo, em Hogwarts.

Desci as escadas o mais rápido que pude, e entrei na sala como um furacão, deitando inclusive uma cadeira abaixo.

"Txxi mãe queres destruir a casa ou quê?" perguntou Leon, não tirando os olhos do seu castelo.

"Onde arranjaste isto?" perguntei eu, completamente colérica, mostrando-lhe a foto que tinha encontrado nos seus bolsos.

"NINGUÉM TE MANDOU MEXER NAS MINHAS COISAS!" berrou ele, tirando-me a foto da mão.

"Quem te deu isto Sirius?" perguntei eu, tapando imediatamente a boca, ao aperceber-me do que tinha acabado de dizer.

"Somos parecidos não somos? " perguntou ele, orgulhoso.

"Dá-me a foto Leon…"

"NÃO!"

"LEON NÃO ME OBRIGUES A TIRAR-TE ISSO DAS MÃOS!"

"TENTA SÓ!" respondeu ele.

"Accio fotografia." Disse eu, fazendo com que a foto voasse da sua mão para a minha

Estava pronta para a destruir, quando Lea entrou.

"Ei então! Ouvia os vossos berros lá fora!"

"EU MANDEI-TE QUEIMAR ESTAS FOTOS! QUEM PENSAS QUE ÉS PARA AS DARES AO LEON CONTRA MINHA VONTADE?"

"Eu guardei-as porque eu respeito aqueles que me ajudaram. E sou a madrinha dele, jurei e por isso tenho todo o direito de lhe mostrar quem era o pai"

"NÃO TENS NÃO! NÃO ME OBRIGUES A FASTAR-TE DO LEON ,LEANDRA!"

"ACORDA PRA VIDA ANGEL! TU NÃO ME CONSEGUES AFASTAR DO LEO! ATÉ AGORA A ÚNICA COISA QUE TENS CONSEGUIDO FAZER FOI AFASTÁ-LO DE TI E FAZÊ-LO GOSTAR MAIS DO PAI QUE NUNCA CONHECEU DO QUE DA MÃE!"

"LEANDRA CALA-TE SIM? SÓ O DEFENDES PORQUE NAMORASTE COM ELE UM TEMPINHO E ACHAS ISSO UMA GRANDE COISA!"

Lea estava pronta para me dar uma chapada quando Leon falou:

"Namoraste com ele? TU NAMORASTE COM ELE? Eu pensava que me contavas tudo Dinha…mas estou a ver que tudo na minha vida não passa de uma grande mentira…" disse ele, desaparecendo para o seu quarto.

"Leo…espera…" implorou Lea antes de o rapaz desaparecer.

"Lea desculpa eu…eu não pensei…desculpa…"

"É um grande defeito teu Angel…NÃO PENSAS! SE PENSASSES CALAVAS A BOCA QUANDO ERA PRECISO E AGORA EM VEZ DE UM REBELDE TINHAS O FILHO QUE TE ADORASSE!" gritou Lea, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas. Nesse momento entrou Matt, que trazia com ele alguém…e esse alguém era Remus.

* * *

**N/A: Como o tempo passa rápido ãn? Já lá vão doze anos ;) O que acharam do capítulo? Bom, mau? E o nosso rebelde, Leon? Não se esqueçam das reviews ;) . Fini este é para ti...agora só espero que gostes!**

**Fini Felton: Eu sou uma mázona mesmo ;) Que achou do "seu" capítulo? Bjinhos**

**Lea: És uma má influência para o Leon:P Obrigado por toda a ajuda e não comas muitas pataniscas loool**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel Blackie**


	18. Capítulo XVII Reencontro com Remus

**Capítulo XVII**

Lea bateu à porta do quarto de Leon. Este não lhe respondeu, mas Lea, não perdendo velhos hábitos, entrou na mesma.

"Posso Leo?" perguntou ela.

"Não…"

Lea entrou e sentou-se na cama, perto do meu filho.

"Desculpa eu nunca te ter contado Leo mas…"

"Mas nada…tu és tão má como ela…retiro o que disse, já não queria que fosses tu a minha mãe…"

"Leo…tenta compreender…tu dizias-me tantas vezes que querias que eu fosse tua mãe…eu achei que se te contasse que tinha namorado com o teu pai, isso te afastaria ainda mais da tua mãe...percebes?"

Leon permaneceu calado.

"E nunca digas que a odeias…acredita em mim que cresci sem pais…vai chegar um dia em que te vais arrepender de não lhe teres dito tudo o que devias…de não teres passado mais tempo com ela…"

"Deve ser deve…" respondeu ele.

Lea suspirou antes de continuar.

"Leon, vou-te deixar sozinho porque sei que é isso que queres…falamos melhor amanhã está bem? Adoro-te puto..."

Lea levantou-se, e estava prestes a sair quando:

"Como é que tu sabes que quero ficar sozinho?"

"Porque era o que o teu pai queria em situações assim…" respondeu a ruiva, antes de sair do quarto.

Entretanto na sala, eu abraçava-me ao Remus.

"Ei então…até parece que nunca mais nos falámos desde que saíste de Inglaterra!"

"Mas já não te via há tanto tempo! Estás com má cara Moony…e estás tão magro…" disse eu, olhando-o.

"Angel pareces minha mãe…Sabes como é…é difícil para uma pessoa na minha...hmm…condição…arranjar emprego como professor …já que estou desempregado resolvi fazer uma visitinha e ver o meu afilhado claro…"

"Não é boa altura amigo…" disse Lea, aparecendo nas escadas.

"Lea!" disse Remus sorrindo, e indo abraçar a amiga de longa data."Então amiga como estás?"

"Estou bem Moony…tu é que estás com mau aspecto…estás tão…"

"Magro…sim a Angel já me deu esse sermão" disse ele. "Mas então onde estás esse meu afilhado?"

"No quarto…mas não está muito bem humorado…"

"Vou lá vê-lo…"

"Moony não sei se será boa ideia…" recomendei eu.

"Disparate…o quarto é o mesmo certo?" mas não esperou pela resposta, subindo as escadas.

Remus bateu à porta, tendo como resposta:

"Mãe DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!"

"Hmm…tenho um ar assim tão feminino?" perguntou Remus, sorridente, abrindo a porta.

Mas, ao olhar Leon, não conseguiu esconder o seu ar de surpresa…

"Sirius…" murmurou ele.

"Desculpe?"

"Nada nada…é que és bastante parecido com…"

"O meu pai…" completou Leon, sorrindo.

"Exactamente…não dás um abraço ao teu padrinho?"

"Nem por isso…" respondeu Leon, voltando ao seu estado de mau-humor.

" O que é que se passou?" Monny sentou-se na cama de Leon, olhando para ele

" Nada. Nada que lhe interesse."

" Leo..."

" Só a minha madrinha me chama isso! E mesmo assim não sei se ela deve continuar a chamar." O meu filho desabafou, suspirando

" Ahh... então o problema é a Lea. Sabes, o teu pai era amigo dela desde criança. Ela sempre o adorou e nunca a vi tão feliz quando ele lhe pediu para namorar. É claro que quando o Matt a pediu foi diferente, ela própria disse que foi o momento mais feliz da vida dela."

Remus parou ao ver a cara de Leon que apenas o fulminou com o olhar

" Ah. Ela nunca te tinha contado isso não foi...é típico da Lea. Ela gosta imenso das pessoas, mas não as quer afastar de outros, por isso não diz alguns dos factos." Leon olhou Remus nos olhos antes de voltar a suspirar.

Quando ia abrir a boca para pedir para a chamar, Monny interrompeu-o

" A Leandra vai voltar. Não preciso de a chamar."

" Mas..."

" Tu és igualzinho ao teu pai. E ele dizia sempre isso." Remus desceu as escadas para me encontrar sozinha na sala enquanto Matt abraçava Lea na cozinha.

Estava um pouco abatida e ele, querendo ficar sozinho comigo apenas murmurou um " Agora já podes ir Lea. E Matt se me dás licença..." Matt e Lea acenaram e subiram as escadas entrando no quarto do Leon.

" Leo. Somos nós..." Lea murmurou ao entrar no quarto.

" Dinha... desculpa."

"Eu é que peço desculpa puto…E que tal ires dormir à minha casa para deixarmos a tua mãe e o teu padrinho sozinhos?"

"Porque é que eles hão-de queres ficar sozinhos?" perguntou Leon desconfiado.

"Então…ahh….porque são amigos puto…Vá arranja as tuas coisas e vamos…"

"Hmmm…acho que fico em casa hoje Dinha…"

"Leon…"

"A sério…acho melhor ficar em casa hoje…E afinal qual é o drama? Se eles são SÓ amigos não tem mal nenhum…e espero bem que isso seja só o que eles são um ao outro…" disse Leon, murmurando a última parte.

Entretanto, na cozinha, eu conversava com Remus.

"Estás em baixo Angel…"

"O Leon é um miúdo complicado…e a Lea não ajuda…sempre a falar-lhe no pai, a mostrar-lhe fotos contra a minha vontade. Ela às vezes parece mais mãe dele do que eu…" desabafei eu.

"Não digas isso…sabes que a Lea só quer o bem dele…e já devias estar à espera Angel…a Lea não acreditar no Sirius seria o primeiro sinal do apocalipse."

"Eu sabia que ela acreditava nele…mas nunca pensei que fosse influenciar assim tanto o Leon…"

"O Leon é…é o Sirius! Eles são iguaizinhos…desculpa dizer isto mas…mesmo sem a Lea algo me diz que ele ia acreditar na inocência do pai princesa…"

Levantei-me rapidamente, deixando cair a caneca que tinha na mão.

"NÃO me chames isso…" disse eu, bastante irritada.

"Desculpa…esqueci-me que era assim que ele te chamava…desculpa Angel…"

"Não faz mal…desculpa Remus, precipitei-me…desculpa amigo…" disse eu, abraçando-o.

Nesse momento, Leo entrou rindo na sala, seguido por Lea e Matt, mas ao nos ver abraçados, a sua cara ficou rapidamente séria.

"Sempre vou dormir à tua casa Dinha…"

E saiu sem mais uma palavra, batendo a porta, e ignorando os meus chamamentos.

Lea saiu atrás dele, e alcançou-o na rua.

"Então Leo? Pra que foi isto?"

"Ela tem alguma coisa com ele não tem?"

"Claro que não…eles só são grandes amigos…como eu e o teu pai éramos…"

"Sim Dinha, e agora olha ali para o céu? Estás a ver? É um ogre a voar com asinhas brancas como a neve! " respondeu ele sarcasticamente. "Ai da minha mãe que tenha alguma coisa com o totó do meu padrinho…"

"Leon atenção com essa língua…" repreendeu Lea severamente.

"Disse alguma mentira? Ela não pode ter nada com ele…ela é casada com o meu pai…casamento bruxo é para sempre…" disse ele, como se isso encerrasse a questão.

"Leo, a tua mãe pode refazer a vida dela sabes…mesmo que não se case…"

"NÃO, NÃO PODE PORQUE EU NÃO DEIXO! ELA É CASADA COM O MEU PAI E ACABOU!" berrou ele, furioso.

"Leon, eu sei que tu não queres. Eu também não quero...mas o Remus sempre amou a tua mãe...e ela tem direito a viver. O teu pai vai sempre ser o melhor no teu, no meu "

" e no meu" Matt interrompeu

"Nos nossos corações. Mas a Angel tem direito a esquecer tudo e todos." Lea fechou os olhos, forçando um sorriso

"Não…se eu descubro que ela tem alguma coisa com o totó…eu fujo daqui e nenhum de vocês me volta a por os olhos em cima…" ameaçou Leon.

"Leon... fugir dos teus problemas? Parece que não és assim tão parecido com Sirius afinal..." Lea sabia o que estava a fazer.

"Sou sim…eu sou muito parecido com o meu pai…eu…eu só vos queria assustar…eu não fugia…eu dava com ele em doido até ele não aguentar mais e sair daqui" respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto.

"Wow…tu agora aparecias mesmo o teu…" disse Matt, mas foi interrompido por mim.

"Leon? Então filho o que é que se passou?" perguntei eu preocupada.

"Ohh nada mãe…estou é com vontade de ir ler a nova revista de motas da Dinha…" respondeu ele, com cara de anjo. "Mas mãe…onde é que o meu padrinho vai dormir?"

"Na sala claro…"

"Ohh não! Pobrezinho…com a idade dele pode ficar com problemas sérios de coluna…hmm…porque é que ele não dorme no meu quarto?" perguntou ele, inocentemente.

"Leon…tu não me enganas…" disse eu, desconfiada.

"Ora mãezinha fazes um julgamento tão mau da minha pessoa…a sério…ele pode dormir lá…"

"Hmm…vai-te lá embora para casa da Lea…e juízo!"

"Está bem mãe…" respondeu ele, e para grande surpresa minha, abraçando-me. Estava definitivamente a preparar alguma.

" Eii! Eu sou da idade do Remus! Estás-me a chamar velha puto?" perguntou Lea, dando-lhe um calduço.

Entrei para dentro de casa, não ouvindo Lea perguntar ao meu filho:

"O que é que estás a preparar Leon Black?"

"Ohh nada…ele vai só encontrar umas coisas muito giras no meu quarto" respondeu ele de novo com um sorriso maroto, murmurando a última parte.

* * *

Entretanto, na minha casa, eu estava sentada com Remus na sala, a rir, lembrando velhos tempos. 

"Ai Remus, já não me ria assim há séculos…" disse eu, sorridente.

"Ficas lindas quando te ris…" disse ele, fazendo uma carícia na minha cara.

De repente a sua cara aproximou-se perigosamente da minha e eu levantei-me rapidamente, fazendo com que ele quase perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse do sofá.

"Hmm…está a ficar tarde…é melhor irmos dormir Remus…"

"Ohh…claro claro." Respondeu ele, meio desiludido.

Subimos as escadas, e desejei-lhe boa noite antes de ele entrar no quarto do Leon.

No meu quarto, estava a despir-me para ir tomar um banho quando oiço um berro de Remus.

Vesti o robe rapidamente e peguei na varinha, dirigindo-me ao quarto de Leon.

Quando lá entrei, Remus chorava como um bebé, e tinha a cara completamente cheia de…furúnculos.

"Ohh meu santo Merlin! Eu sabia que ele andava a preparar alguma! Desculpa Remus!"

"Não…_snif snif_…faz mal…_snif snif_…"

Realizei um feitiço, e os furúnculos desapareceram, e apesar de parar de chorar, os seus olhos continuavam inchados e a arder-lhe.

"Bem, anda ao meu quarto…vou-te limpar os olhos com uma poção…e amanhã o Leon vai ouvir…"

Entrámos no meu quarto, e eu abri um pequeno armário, tirando de lá uma poção esverdeada. Coloquei um pouco numa compressa, e sentei-me na cama a seu lado, pondo a compressa gentilmente nos seus olhos.

"Ai…" disse ele.

"Eu sei que arde, mas já passa Monny…"

Estivemos assim alguns minutos, até ele tirar a compressa dos olhos e olhar para mim sorridente.

"Obrigado…" disse ele, beijando-me suavemente.

" Eu... Monny eu..."

"Shhh. Não digas nada." Remus voltou a beijar-me, puxando-me suavemente para perto dele. Eu petrifiquei por uns segundos antes de corresponder. Os beijos dele eram suaves e faziam-me sentir segura. Ele desapertou um pouco do meu robe e eu... lembrei-me do Sirius e de como ele odiaria que eu fizesse isto. Mas depois lembrei-me do que ele fez a Lily e a James e voltei a esquecê-lo, voltando a concentrar-me em Remus que continuava os seus beijos suaves.

Nessa noite, enquanto Remus me tocava eu voltei a sentir-me livre, como se, tal como uma fénix ,estivesse a renascer.

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio, juntando mais uma razão para eu me aninhar em Remus. Leon ia ficar o fim-de-semana com Lea, logo, não me precisava de preocupar… se não fosse a coruja que trouxe o jornal de manhãzinha.

* * *

**N/A: Só por ser pa vocês...dois caps num só dia...digam lá agr se n sou boazinha ;)**

**Fini : Pedes pa eu actualizar rápido...por isso aqui está ele...bjinhos :D**

**Lea: Obrigado por tudo beta...este é para ti ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	19. Capítulo XVIII Pai

**Capítulo XVIII**

Matt e Leandra estavam a dormir descansadamente no seu sofá, quando de repente eu entro pela sua lareira.

Estava como louca, e tinha razão para isso.

"LEA! O LEON! EU QUERO O MEU FILHO JÁ!"

"Añ? O quê? Matt és tu? Ahh Angel…" respondeu ela, ainda meio a dormir, enquanto Matt ressonava.

"O LEON? ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ?"

"Ei ei acalma-te! O Leo está a domir, o que é que haveria de estar a fazer?"

Mas eu não liguei, e sai disparada pela casa, até encontrar o quarto onde Leon ressonava, de boca aberta.

"LEON! Ohh Merlin estava tão preocupada!" disse eu, abraçando-o.

"Mãe? Mas que…deixa-me dormir!" respondeu ele, tentando voltar a tapar-se.

"Vens comigo para casa…já…Vá rápido!"

"Angel, tu estás doida?" perguntou Matt, entrando no quarto, seguido por Lea.

"Não, não estou! " respondi eu, mandando-lhe com um jornal búlgaro que trazia dentro da capa.

Matt começou a ler o jornal, abrindo cada vez mais os olhos.

"Matt o que foi? Mostra-me o jornal!" disse Lea, impaciente.

Matt, ainda de boca aberta, passou o jornal à mulher. Lea começou a ler, e vi uma luz de felicidade brilhar nos seus olhos, apesar de não dizer nada.

"Mas alguém me diz o que é que se está a passar?" perguntou Leon, bastante mal-humorado.

"Nada…vamos…casa…JÁ!" respondi eu.

"O teu pai fugiu da prisão Leon…" respondeu Lea, sorrindo.

Fulminei Lea com o olhar, mas antes de poder começar a discutir com ela, Leon falou.

"O…o meu…meu pai fugiu? A…a sério?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Leandra estás proibida de voltar a ver o Leon…eu sei bem o que tu vais tentar fazer…"

"NÃO! Não faças isso Angel…o Leo não merece…" disse Matt.

"Ela vai tentar apresentá-lo ao Sirius! Eu conheço-a…acabou…proíbo-te de o veres Leandra."

"NÃO! MÃE NÃO! NÃO ME FAÇAS ISSO!"

"Angel, pensa bem…tu achas que a Lea o ia colocar em perigo?" continuou Matt, abraçando a mulher, que olhava silenciosa para mim, com os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas.

Agarrei a mão de Leon e disse:

"Não o tentes ver…estás avisada…"

Saí do quarto, arrastando Leon comigo.

"MÃE NÃO! DINHA NÃO DEIXES! LARGA-ME MÃE!"

Com um estalo, materializei-me com ele em minha casa.

"EU ODEIO-TE! QUERO QUE TU MORRAS! NUNCA MAIS VOLTES A FALAR COMIGO!" gritou ele, vermelho de fúria, desaparecendo depois para o seu quarto.

Sentei-me no sofá, e desatei a chorar. Remus sentou-se ao pé de mim, abraçando-me.

"Shh…eu estou aqui…pronto…"

* * *

Entretanto, na casa de Lea, Matt fazia o mesmo com ela. 

"Não te preocupes querida…ela está só em choque…ela não te vai proibir de o ver…"

"É claro que vai…ela está contra mim desde que eu mostrei aquelas fotos ao Leo…e por causa disso nunca mais o vou ver…" respondeu Lea, chorando ainda mais.

"Vais sim…ou achas que o teu afilhado e filho do Sirius Black vai deixar-se ficar como um macaquinho amestrado?"

"E tu achas que ela não está a contar com isso? Até parece que te esqueces como é a Angel, Matt!"

"Então…se ele não pode fugir…vamos nós buscá-lo…"

Lea olhou o seu marido nos olhos, antes de responder.

"Eu vou apresentá-lo ao pai…nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça…" disse a ruiva determinada, beijando o marido.

* * *

A noite tinha chegado, e Leon não tinha saído do quarto durante todo o dia. Estava deitada com Remus, a dormir, pois não me passou pela cabeça que Lea "raptasse" o meu filho. Mas como me enganei. 

Eram três da manhã, quando Lea se materializou com um estalo na minha casa. Como auror que era, entrou no quarto de Leon silenciosamente.

"Leon…vamos puto…toca a acordar…"

"Dinha? O que é que…" mas ao ver o sinal que Lea lhe fez para se calar, assentiu com a cabeça e ouviu a madrinha.

"Veste-te, pega na tua capa e segue-me…vais conhecer uma pessoa…"

Na sala, Leandra sussurrou:

"Põe o capuz e agarra-te bem a mim…vamos materializármo-nos"

Leon seguiu as instruções da madrinha e de repente foi dar ao sítio mais imundo que já tinha visto. Estavam num bar nojento, bastante obscuro, onde só estavam duas ou três figuras encapuzadas. Leon deu a mão à sua madrinha, que se dirigiu para o canto mais escondido. Estava lá sentada uma figura encapuzada, que tinha duas garrafas despejadas à sua frente.

"Posso-te pagar uma bebida?"

O homem nem olhou para Lea, continuando a beber.

"É assim que tratas velhos amigos Padfoot?" perguntou a ruiva, tirando o capuz.

O homem virou finalmente a cara, e Leon ficou paralisado…estava a olhar para o seu pai.

"Leandra?" perguntou ele, numa voz rouca.

"Não me dás um abraço?" perguntou Lea, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius abraçou-se a ela. Estava bastante magro, com os cabelos imundos, e pele muito branca.

" Sempre soube que eras inocente Almofadinhas…sempre acreditei em ti…" disse ela, agarrando-lhe nas mãos.

"Quem é o miúdo que trazes contigo? Tiveste filhos com o Matt Leandra?" disse Sirius, reparando na figura encapuzada que estava imóvel ao seu lado.

"Ohh não…não tive filhos com o Matt…não é Leon?"

Mas Leon continuava imóvel.

"Leon? Então…não falas ao teu pai?"

"O quê? Mas como…é impossível…eu e tu…Lea não estou a perceber…" disse ele confuso, na sua voz rouca, como se não tivesse sido usada durante muito tempo.

"Ele não é meu filho Padfoot…é teu filho…e da Angel…"

"Meu…meu filho? Eu…eu tive um…um filho?" perguntou Sirius, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Leon então tirou o capuz, e olhou para uma versão mais velha e maltratada de si próprio, antes de lhe saltar para o pescoço.

"Pai…eu sabia que te ia conhecer pai! Eu sabia!"

Sirius e Leon estiveram o que pareceu uma eternidade abraçados, até Sirius fazer a pergunta que Leandra temia.

"Mas…porque é que a Angel…porque é que ela não veio?"

Lea desviou a cara, bebendo um gole da sua bebida, e foi Leon quem respondeu.

"Ela deve estar na cama com o totó do meu padrinho a esta hora…se soubesse que eu estava aqui matava-nos…"

Mas arrependeu-se da resposta dada, assim que viu a dor nos olhos do seu pai.

"Quem…quem é o teu padrinho?"

"É o Remus, Sirius…" respondeu Lea, fechando os olhos.

"O QUÊ? Ela e o…Leandra como é que tu deixaste? Como é que tu deixaste isto acontecer?" perguntou Sirius, deitando um copo ao chão.

" Não posso impedir a Angel de fazer o que quer… Ela não acredita que tu és inocente. Eu é que desobedeci e trouxe o Leo aqui. Ela proibiu-me de o ver…"

Sirius olhou incrédulo para a amiga, antes de se voltar a sentar, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Ela vai acreditar em ti pai…eu sei que vai…" disse Leon, meio a medo, aproximando-se do pai.

"Eu só aguentei estes anos todos porque eu pensei que ela acreditasse em mim…eu pensei que ela…que ela ainda me amasse…"

"E ama…Mas ela não te conheceu tempo suficiente. Até mesmo o Remus pensa que tu és culpado. Acho que o Matt só acredita que não porque eu acredito...e ele sabe que eu te conheço…"

"Eu vou ter com ela…ela vai ter de me ouvir…onde é que vocês moram filho?"

"Na Bulgária…eu ando em Durmstrang…" respondeu Leon.

"O QUÊ? Ela até o levou daqui? Um filho meu, não andar em Hogwarts…ela está maluca de certeza…"

"Nem penses…ela mata-te se te vir Sirius…não duvides disso…ela odeia-te…mesmo muito. E agora temos de ir…ela daqui a nada acorda…amanhã, mesma hora, cabana dos gritos?"

"Combinado…até manhã filho…" disse ele, sorrindo como não fazia há anos.

Leon colocou o seu capuz, assim como Lea, mas antes de sair, voltou a trás:

"Pai…eu não a deixo ficar com o totó com tanta facilidade…ontem pu-lo a chorar como um bebé e com a cara cheia de furúnculos" disse ele sorrindo.

"És mesmo meu filho…" respondeu Sirius, abraçando-o.

* * *

Lea materializou-se com Leon na minha sala, e estavam prontos para subir quando me viram sentada no sofá da sala. 

"Ahh…mãe…"

"SE TU VOLTAS A POR AS MÃOS NO MEU FILHO EU FAÇO QUEIXA DE RAPTO!"

"RAPTO? ELE É MEU AFILHADO MERDA!"

"ONDE É QUE TU O LEVASTE LEANDRA?"

" Eu vi o meu….AU!" respondeu Leon, mas levando um calduço da madrinha.

"Mas eu conheci mesmo o meu…AU!" gritou ele, ao levar o segundo caldo.

"Pára Dinha! Só estou a dizer que conheci o meu…AUUU!"

"TU LEVASTE-O AO PÉ DO SIRIUS NÃO FOI? CONFESSA QUE FOI!"

"E SE LEVEI? ALGUM PROBLEMA?" respondeu a ruiva, fora de si.

"ESTÁS-ME A ENERVAR LEANDRA! " berrei eu, igualmente fora de mim, empunhando a varinha.

Lea fez o mesmo, e Remus entrou de repente, tentando chamar-nos à razão.

"PAREM COM ISSO! Duelo em frente do Leon?"

"Tens razão Monny…" respondi eu, largando a varinha, e dando-lhe um estalo.

Lea ficou vermelha de fúria, dando-me um murro. Remus ajoelhou-se perto de mim, ajudando-me a levantar.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma voz estranha em minha casa…uma que pensei nunca mais ouvir.

"ANGEL, LEA! PAREM!"

Olhei, e vi uma amostra do homem que conheci. Estava tão magro…a pele era branca, quase translúcida e os cabelos estavam completamente imundos. Fiquei em choque durante um segundo mas de repente tudo veio à minha cabeça…Lilly e James, mortos…Harry, órfão…e apanhei a minha varinha, apontando-a em direcção ao seu coração.

"ASSASSINO! COBARDE…EU MATO-TE! EU VOU-TE MATAR!" berrei eu, furiosa.

Senti algo apontado à minha garganta e vi Lea, segurando a sua varinha.

"Nem tentes Angel…"

Nesse momento, aproveitando a minha distracção, Leon pôs-se à frente do pai.

"Mãe…não." Ele sussurrou. Lea e Sirius apenas o olhavam assustados.

"Leon SAI DAI!" ordenei, e vendo que isto não surtia efeito gritei.

Leon não se mexeu.

" Não vou sair mãe. Ele é o meu pai e está inocente..." Leo olhou nos meus olhos, corajoso.

" Leon SAI JÁ DAI!" Voltei a gritar enraivecida

" Ele não vai sair Angel... " Lea murmurou antes de notar que Remus lhe apontava a varinha ao pescoço " Remus?"

" Sirius... Vai-te embora e nunca mais voltes. Lea, se fazes mais alguma coisa nós denunciamos-te aos Dementors. Serás procurada..." Remus falou sabendo o quanto Lea sofria perto de Dementors, lembrando-se do assassínio dos seus pais.

" Eu não quero saber dos Dementors..." Lea olhou-o nos olhos e pressionou um pouco mais a varinha contra o meu pescoço. " Baixa a tua varinha Angel. Não vais querer matar o Leon certo?"

Eu suspirei e depois enfeiticei o meu filho de forma a que ele se desviasse. Ia a enfeitiçar Sirius quando Leandra saltou para a sua frente, recebendo com o feitiço mais violentos quenós Aurorsestavam autorizados ausar em vez de Sirius, tendo tido apenas tempo para o enfeitiçar obrigando-o a voltar para Inglaterra.

Lea caiu no chão desmaiada. Matt desceu as escadas vendo-me a mim de varinha em punho e Lea a sangrar no chão.

" Angel! " Matt correu para a sua mulher, olhando para mim incrédulo.

Deixei cair a varinha, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Leon gritava comigo, assim como Matt, mas não ouvi nada do que me disseram. Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, e voltei a abrir o meu pequeno armário de poções. Desci as escadas e dei-o a Matt, dizendo:

"Dá-o…ela desperta logo…podes fazer um curativo no meu quarto…está lá tudo…"

Tinha a voz rouca, e estava muito branca. Peguei na minha capa e saí para a rua.

Andei durante horas, sem ligar sequer para onde ia. Pensei muito, e antes de voltar tomei uma decisão…ia matar Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/A: O Leo conheceu o Sirius! Ehhh :D:D Gostaram meus adorados fãns? xD Bigado por tudo minha beta maluca :D**

**Taty Black: Ainda bem que gostaste :D:D E o ue achaste deste? Bjinhos**

**Fini: Coitadinho do Sirius...fez-me pena escrever este cap...ela ainda gosta da Angel...mas será que a Angel ainda gosta dele? Logo veremos :P**

**Lea: Prometo que vou escrever mais! LOL Bigado por td **

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	20. Capítulo XIX Juramento Inquebrável

**Capítulo XIX**

Entrei em casa, e Lea estava deitada no sofá, bastante fraca, com Matt a segurar a sua mão. Leon e Remus estavam sentados em cadeirões.

Fiquei feliz por ver que ela estava bem.

"Estás bem Leandra?"

"Deste-me com força…" respondeu ela.

"Não era para ti…"

Leon olhou-me com raiva, antes de dar um beijo à madrinha e subir para o seu quarto.

" Tomei uma decisão…vou viver para Inglaterra com o Leon"

"Inglaterra? Mas…queres aproximar o Leon ainda mais do Sirius?" perguntou Remus, incrédulo.

"Não…ela quer apanhá-lo…" respondeu Lea por mim.

"Exactamente…eu vou apanhá-lo…e entregá-lo aos dementors…"

"Não faças isso Angel…vais afastar-te ainda mais do Leo…" aconselhou Matt. Mas eu fingi que não tinha ouvido e subi para o quarto do meu filho.

Não me dei ao trabalho de bater à porta, pois sabia que ele não me ia deixar entrar.

"Leon?"

"Baza daqui…"

"Precisamos de falar…"

"Sai…"

"Vamos para Inglaterra…o mais rápido possível."

Ele olhou para mim espantado, talvez fazendo a si próprio a mesma pergunta que Remus me tinha feito há pouco.

"O que é que queres ir fazer a Inglaterra?" perguntou ele desconfiado.

"Vou trabalhar como Auror no ministério…Vou falar com o Fudge amanhã de manhãzinha…"

"Está bem…agora já me podes deixar em paz?"

Cheguei perto dele, para lhe beijar a testa, mas ele desviou-se.

Voltei para a sala, onde Matt ajudava Lea a manter-se em pé.

"Vamos para casa…"

"Leandra…desculpa mesmo por tudo…e podes ver o Leon quando quiseres…desde que…"

"Tinha de haver uma condição não é Angel?"

"Sim…desculpa mas temo pela segurança do meu filho…podes voltar a ver o Leon mas…com a condição de fazeres um juramento inquebrável em como não o voltas a aproximar do Sirius, nem sequer dás notícias dele àquele cachorro."

Lea olhou para Matt, e este abanou-lhe a cabeça.

"Não faças isso Dinha..." Leon desceu as escadas e ficou parado perto de nós.

" Leo...não sei se reparaste, mas fazer este juramento faz-me escolher entre ti e o Sirius. Ambos precisam de mim... e eu não quero deixá-los." Leandra estava com os olhas marejados, respirava lentamente e agarrava-se a Matt que a abraçava carinhosamente. " Eu faço este juramento Angel. Mas tu tens que fazer outro. Tens que me deixar ir contigo para Inglaterra. Essa é a minha parte do acordo."

"Tu sabes perfeitamente o que vou fazer para Inglaterra…desde que não boicotes o meu trabalho…tudo bem comigo…"

"Dinha por favor…assim eu nunca mais volto a falar com o meu pai…por favor Dinha…" implorou Leon.

"Não tenho opção Leon…mas não te preocupes…o teu pai vai-te encontrar…não duvides disso…"

"Não lhe metas ideias na cabeça Leandra…ele NÃO vai voltar a ver o pai…"

"Se tu ao menos visses no que te tornaste Angel…Mudaste muito realmente…"

"Porque é que terá sido?" respondi eu sarcasticamente. " E agora vamos andar com isto para a frente…podes realizar o feitiço Matt…"

Enquanto realizávamos o feitiço, Leon subiu as escadas, e mal acabámos, desceu com um saco na mão.

" Quero ir com a minha madrinha…e tu não me podes impedir!"

"Não te vou impedir Leon…sei que nem vale a pena…" disse eu, bastante cansada.

Lea, Matt e Leon partiram e voltei a ficar sozinha…com Remus.

Estendi-me no sofá, e fechei os olhos. Não tinha sido um dia fácil. Mas pelo menos estava segura de que Leon não ia voltar a ver Sirius.

Senti a presença de Remus na sala e abri os olhos. Tinha um ramo de rosas brancas na mão…as minhas preferidas.

"Ohh Remus…não era preciso…" agradeci eu, sentando-me.

"Depois do dia de hoje…mereces isto e muito mais…que tal irmos jantar?" perguntou ele, sentando-se a meu lado.

"Ohh Remus desculpa…não estou com muita vontade de sair…"

Ele pareceu um pouco desiludido, mas sorriu quando falou:

"Tudo bem...até é bom ficarmos aqui por casa…"

Não lhe respondi. Ainda pensava em Sirius.

"Angel…então? Está tão distante…"

"Não é nada…estou só cansada…acho que me vou deitar…"

"Vamos então…"

Deitámo-nos, e Remus deu-me um beijo, que no entanto não consegui retribuir. Porque é que ele não me saía da cabeça? Estava nos braços de Remus, mas no entanto sentia-me distante dele como o céu da terra.

Estava quase a adormecer, quando senti um beijo no pescoço.

"Sirius…"

Remus levantou-se antes de eu me aperceber do que tinha dito.

"O teu corpo está aqui…mas já percebi que o teu coração está noutro lugar…"

"Não Remus espera!" implorei eu.

"Até amanhã…" disse ele, saindo do quarto, magoado.

* * *

Entretanto, na casa de Lea, Leo tinha-se fechado no quarto, infelicíssimo por não voltar a ver o pai. Matt e Lea entraram no quarto.

"Então puto…porque estás tão triste?"

"Não vou voltar a ver o meu pai…devia estar feliz?"

"Não sejas parvo Leon…estás-me a decepcionar puto…pensei que pelo menos a inteligência dos teus pais tu tivesses…"

Leon olhou para Matt, confuso.

"A tua madrinha prometeu não voltar a levar-te para te encontrares com o teu pai…mas eu não…"

O rosto do meu filho iluminou-se de felicidade.

"Eu sabia que vocês iam dar a volta a isto! Eu sabia!"

"Vá, mas está na hora…o teu pai está à tua espera…"

Leon agarrou-se a Matt e ambos se materializaram na cabana dos gritos, utilizada por mim e Remus para as nossas transformações.

"Pai…pai? Estás aí?"

Mas em vez do pai, quem lhe apareceu foi um cachorro preto. Leon estava a ficar preocupado, quando o cachorro se transformou em Sirius.

"Ohh Uau! Tu és um animagus? Fixe!"

"Há quanto tempo amigo…" disse Matt, sorrindo.

"Verdade amigo…verdade…" respondeu Sirius, abraçando-o. " Onde está a Lea? Eu precisava mesmo da ajudinha de uma jaguar... está ali um ramo que eu não consigo subir mas que precisava mesmo do que está no topo."

Leon ficou espantado, não acreditando no que ouvira.

" A Dinha também é animagus? Fantástico!" Murmurou antes de Matt o interromper.

" A Angel fez a Lea jurar que não te traria o Leon. Também a obrigou a jurar que não te falaria nele. Ela está desolada, mas não pode falar contigo porque sabe que tu vais querer saber novas do Leo. Mandou-te cumprimentos de qualquer maneira. A Angel vem para Inglaterra, Sirius. Ela vai tentar encontrar-te…e matar-te. A Leandra também vem mas não tenho a certeza se te poderá ajudar. A única boa noticia é que este juramento pode ser quebrado quando a Angel achar que o perigo já passou. Por momentos pensei que não seria eu a fazer o encantamento…"

"Ela está-me a desiludir muito…" respondeu Sirius, suspirando.

Sucederam-se alguns minutos de silencia, até Leon fazer a pergunta que tanto desejava.

"Pai…conta-me tudo…porque é que foste preso?"

"Estava a ver que não perguntavas…queria contar tudo com a Lea aqui mas…confio em vocês para lhe contarem tudo…"

Sirius sentou-se na cama antiga que ali estava, e Leon e Matt seguiram o seu exemplo.

"Lilly e James pediram-me para ser o seu guardador secreto…primeiro aceitei…mas no último momento convenci-os a mudarem para Peter…era o plano perfeito…um bluff… eu e James éramos irmãos…eu seria perseguido…mas James, Lilly e Harry ficariam em segurança. Afinal, quem se lembraria que o guardador secreto deles seria uma coisa tão burra e desprovida de talento."

Sirius parou, e fechou os olhos antes de continuar.

"É claro que nunca disse nada à tua mãe…estaria a pô-la e perigo…quanto menos ela soubesse melhor. E assim, na noite de Halloween, ia investigar melhor Peter para confirmar se era seguro…mas cheguei ao nosso esconderijo e ele não estava. Não haviam sinais de luta, e percebi que algo estava horrivelmente mal…mas foi tarde demais. Foi quando vi a casa destruída…James e Lilly mortos…e Harry com aquela cicatriz…entreguei-o ao Hagrid, dei-lhe a minha mota e fui atrás dele. Queria matá-lo, mas o cobarde fez uma cena de histeria…começou aos gritos, dizendo que eu tinha morto James e Lilly e antes de desaparecer, cortou um dedo e lançou um feitiço. Os Aurors vieram, e fui preso imediatamente."

Tanto Matt, como Leon estavam estupefactos.

"Isso quer dizer que…Wormtail está vivo?"

"Exactamente…mas não por muito tempo…vou cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso…" Sirius murmurou

" Eu não te posso deixar fazer isso..." Lea entrou na cabana dos gritos tremendo, e uma pontada de medo estava presente no seu olhar.

" LEA! Sai daqui! Sabes que podes morrer!" Matt e Sirius falaram irritados.

" E...? Sirius. Não penses que te vou deixar matar o Pettigrew. Se o matares, ninguém vai saber que és inocente..." Lea apoiou-se em Matt, pelo que parecia as feridas que eu lhe tinha feito ainda lhe doíam um pouco. Mesmo assim ela continuou " Sirius. Eu não vou morrer aqui. Mas se isso significar que tu tens a decência suficiente de pensares um pouco por todos os que estamos aqui e não matares o Peter...eu não me importo. " Com um estalido voltou a materializar-se em sua casa.

* * *

Entretanto, eu materializava-me no ministério Inglês. Não punha ali os pés há doze anos…as coisas tinham mudado bastante. Andei pelo corredores, até chegar a uma porta que dizia "Gabinete do Ministro da Magia – Cornelius Oswald Fudge".

Ignorei o secretário irritante, e entrei. Fudge era um homem de baixa estatura, e porte digno. Usava um longo manto preto, com riscas brancas. Parecia exausto (aposto que a fuga do Sirius estava a dar um trabalhão ao ministério.)

Quando entrei, Fudge estava de pé, virado de costas para a secretária, ditando algo à sua pena, que escrevinhava rapidamente num pergaminho.

"Bom-dia…" disse eu, fazendo com que o ministro quase desse um salto.

"Bom-dia…posso ajudá-la?" perguntou ele, mirando-me de cima abaixo. Passaram-se não mais de 2 segundos, até ele abrir a boca de surpresa.

"An…Angel Black?" perguntou ele, duvidoso.

"Não…Angel Valance…Prazer em vê-lo de novo Cornelius." Respondi eu, estendo a mão, que ele apertou.

"Sente-se, sente-se…deseja alguma coisa? Chá, café?" perguntou ele, fazendo aparecer uma chávena de chá para si mesmo.

"Não obrigado…prefiro ir directa ao assunto."

"Ahh…muito bem…em que posso ajudá-la?"

"Quero trabalhar como Auror para o ministério Inglês…"

"Mas isso seria óptimo! Sempre foi uma excelente auror…" interrompeu ele.

"….na perseguição ao Sirius Black." Terminei eu.

Pensei que ele fosse sufocar, pois ficou bastante vermelho, e quase cuspiu o chá que tinha na boca.

"Penso que não ouvi bem?"

"Eu penso que ouviu perfeitamente Cornelius…ou estará já senil?"

Fudge fulminou-me com o olhar antes de continuar.

"Peço desculpa mas não posso fazer isso…"

"O QUÊ?" perguntei eu, exaltando-me.

"Não posso fazer isso Sra. Black…"

"Valance…" corrigi eu.

"Não…o seu último nome é Black…ou esqueceu-se que é casada com o fugitivo em questão? Seria louco se a pusesse a trabalhar na perseguição! Provavelmente iria ajudá-lo!"

"Ajudá-lo? AJUDÁ-LO? COMO É QUE EU IRIA AJUDAR O HOMEM QUE MATOU OS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS? EXPLIQUE-ME!" gritei eu, levantando-me bruscamente. "Dêem-me _veritaserum_! Façam o que quiserem mas NÃO ME TIREM A OPORTUNIDADE DE VINGANÇA QUE EU MEREÇO!"

"Hmm…eu vou pensar no seu caso Sra. Black…mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, a Leandra Carver quer o mesmo que eu…" respondi eu, saindo, e deixando o ministro com a cabeça entre as mãos, com a quantidade de problemas que tinha em mão.

Saí pior que um hipogrifo do gabinete, e era tal a minha raiva e frustração, que não vendo por onde ia, dei um encontrão descomunal num rapazinho, deitando-o ao chão.

"Ohh pelas barbas de Merlin…peço imensas desculpas…não vi por onde ia…" disse eu, ajudando o rapaz a levantar-se. Era pálido, com olhos cinzentos e gelados…faziam-me lembrar alguém. Percebi quem era ao ver a sua mãe.

"Ch…Chloe?" perguntei eu, incrédula.

"Vamos Draco…e para a próxima tenha mais cuidado por onde vai Sra. Black…" disse ela, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

O rosto era o mesmo, mas os olhos eram frios e calculistas, e pelo seu ar parecia que tinha algo malcheiroso permanentemente debaixo do nariz. Murmurei um " É Valance" antes de me voltar para a saída e começar a andar. Fudge correu para mim agarrando-me no braço.

" Ok, Sra. Black..."

"Valance"

" Ok, senhora Valance. A Sra. e a Sra. Carver podem vir. Mas só serão admitidas na missão para apanhar o Black depois de um teste á minha escolha. Mudem-se para Inglaterra até amanha á tarde, e quando estiverem prontas venham cá. As duas." Cornelius falou e depois largou-me.

Feliz por ter uma chance eu materializei-me em minha casa. Agora só faltava dar as notícias a Lea. Mal eu sabia que enquanto eu chegava a minha casa Matt chegava á dele com Leon.

Procurei Remus, mas ele não estava em casa. Precisava de esclarecer muita coisa com ele...

Materializei-me com um estalido na casa de Lea e Matt, que estavam aos amassos no sofá. Então era isto que eles faziam com o meu filho lá em casa? Deu-me uma vontade enorme de rir, e Matt ia começar a desapertar a blusa da mulher, quando me viu. Levantou-se rapidamente, com a cara vermelhíssima, e bastante encavacado.

"Hmm…vocês já continuam com isso…era só para avisar que temos até amanhã para nos mudarmos, e depois temos de realizar uma prova escolhida pelo Fudge."

"Pensei sinceramente que ele não nos aceitasse…"

"E não aceitou ao principio…mas eu fazia-lhe a vida negra se ele não cedesse…" respondi eu, sorrindo. "Vou levar o Leon…"

"Não vais não…" respondeu Leon, aparecendo de repente.

"Leon, nada de cenas por favor ok? Temos de fazer as malas e mudarmo-nos para Londres até amanhã à tarde. E para além disso tenho de te inscrever em Hogwarts, e comprar todas as coisas para a escola.

"Ok, ok…até depois Dinha…Adoro-te…" disse ele, despedindo-se do madrinha e de Matt, antes de nos materializarmos em nossa casa.

* * *

**N/A: ( Enquanto escrevo isto, escondo-me dos objectos voadores não identificados que os fãns do Remus me estão a mandar LOL) Aqui está outro, é o maior que já escrevi até agora o que me deixa bastante feliz :D Espero que vocês também gostem...é para a Taty Black, já que dediqui um à Fini ela também merece :D**

**Façam reviews:P**

**Fini: Agora já me podes torturar pelo messenger quando eu demorar muito tempo pa postar! loool Espero que gostes...**

**Lea: Bigado por tudo minha beta, e deixa d ever o sorriso met+alico que tens coisa spa betar! LOL**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel Blackie**


	21. Capítulo XX Fenrir Greyback

**Capítulo XX**

"Muito bem…vamos soltar alguém neste circuito fechado e a vossa missão é capturá-lo e entregá-lo aos Dementors."

"Podemos saber quem é essa pessoa?" perguntou Lea.

"Não…"

"É só isso?" perguntei eu, enfadada.

"Nem tudo o que parece simples o é Sra. Black…"

"Valance…" respondi eu, pela centésima vez nesse dia.

Fudge ignorou-me, continuando.

"Muito bem…preparadas…3…2…1…podem ir."

Lea e eu entramos no circuito fechado e ela começou a ficar branca assim que viu o que nos rodeava. Dementors passeavam-se por toda a área. Ela fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelas têmporas.

Flashback de Lea

_Ela era ainda pequena e estava a adormecer encostada a sua mãe quando um estrondo a acordou. Muitas figuras encapuzadas entraram na casa. O seu pai e a sua mãe empunharam as varinhas e a pequena Lea de 4 anos agarrou-se ás pernas da sua mãe. _

"_Não te preocupes Leandra. Nós estamos aqui para te defender..." o pai dela assegurou-a, Mas não conseguiram nada... imensas maldições voaram pela sala e assim que Leandra se apercebeu estava a olhar para os corpos dos seus pais. Um dos mascarados pegou nela pelo cabelo que estava cortado curto. Ela começou a conter as lagrimas. _

"_EI! Black, Malfoy aqui está a fedelha...o que lhe fazemos?" _

_Ele atirou-a para o chão. Pela primeira vez Lea ganhou o seu olhar altivo de quem não desistiria, e que anos mais tarde estaria sempre presente. _

" _Vamos deixa-la pendurada..." o seu meio-irmão falou. Lucius Malfoy de cinco anos estava lá também e sugerira uma ideia que parecia agradar a todos. Lea tremeu de medo antes de ser pendurada com uma corda invisível pelo tecto. Os corpos dos seus pais jaziam inertes no chão e Lea chorou durante cinco longas horas antes de Dumbledor aparecer, ajudando a salvar a única sobrevivente de uma disputa entre famílias. _

_Fim do Flashback de Leandra_

Tentei falar com Lea mas ela apenas ficou algum tempo no chão, de joelhos a chorar até que eu lhe toquei.

"Leandra... vamos!" Gritei começando a considerar a hipótese de ela ser demasiado fraca e eu a poder deixar para trás.

"Já estou bem. Vamos, temos que continuar." Ela sussurrou enquanto se levantava.

"Ali!" Lea gritou e começou a correr naquela direcção como uma louca. Não sei porque eu corri atrás dela, pois não consegui alcançá-la. Apesar de ser uma boa Auror, Lea tinha mais agilidade que eu. Ela virou uma esquina e vi dois feitiços a voar de um canto escuro, antes de numa coluna de fumo uma sombra desaparecer.

" Merda...agora conseguiu o que queria... perdemo-nos" Leandra murmurou antes de eu responder irritada

" Mas achas-me incompetente?" Empurrei-a para o lado e continuei a andar até um caminho escondido. Sabia que ela era minha amiga, mas não poderia atrapalhar a minha missão. Podia senti-la a seguir-me cautelosamente.

"Há minha procura...?" A sombra que eu tinha visto á pouco saltou para a luz e Lea foi a primeira a vê-la, mas não conseguiu fazer nada…apenas olhou bem para aquele que devíamos capturar.

Era o meu filho. Mas Fudge dissera que era um assassino letal. Não hesitei. Lancei-lhe a maldição que tinha lançado a Lea alguns dias antes. Ela tremeu e "Leon" caiu no chão sangrando horrivelmente. Agarrei no corpo enquanto Lea gritava,

" E SE FOSSE O LEO? E SE FOSSE MESMO ELE? OS DEVORADORES DA MORTE USAM REFÉNS! PESSOAS INOCENTES QUE ESTÃO SOBRE A IMPERIUS!PODIAS TER MORTO O TEU PROPRIO FILHO" Lágrimas caíam da face de Leandra, mas eu ignorei-a entregando o corpo a um dos Dementors que o beijou, sugando-lhe a alma.

Lea continuava na sua histeria irritante quando eu perdi a paciência.

" Leandra Ruth Naja Millenium Friendship Carver...se não queres deixar um viúvo é melhor fechares essa boca. Medrosa ..." murmurei apontando-lhe a varinha. Ela pareceu acordar irada.

" Se eu te pendurar do tecto durante cinco horas a ver os corpos do Leon e do Remus tu depois podes falar nesse assunto comigo. Por enquanto...mantêm tu a boca fechada. Insensível..." Leandra murmurou e agarrou a sua varinha apontando-a para mim também. Olhamos uma para a outra antes de sairmos da sala.

" Guardamos as varinhas e ambas apanhamos o criminoso certo?" eu disse, irritada.

Afinal Lea tinha sido a primeira a ver o fugitivo e em segundo eu não queria que o Leon soubesse que eu tinha morto alguém com a sua aparência sem hesitar.

" Ok..." ela apenas tinha forças para sussurrar.

Assim que saímos da sala Fudge estava a nossa espera sorrindo.

"Muito bem…muito sangue frio Sra. Black e Sra. Carver…nunca pensei que conseguisse atacar o seu próprio filho…"

" E não conseguia…mas não sou BURRA ao ponto de acreditar que iam trazer o meu filho para aqui…" respondi eu, olhando para Lea. " E já agora…É VALANCE PORRA!" disse eu, saindo do recinto.

* * *

A noite chegou, e estava na hora de levar o Leon a Hogwarts. Estava feliz por saber que ele não ia estar lá sozinho, pois o meu padrinho tinha dado emprego ao Remus e ao Matt. Remus era o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes Negras e Matt de Encantamentos, pois o professor Flitwick tinha-se reformado. 

Chegamos aos portões do castelo, com Lea, e respirei fundo. Senti-me estranha por estar de volta…era ali que tudo tinha começado…

"Acorda mãe…vamos ou não?"

"Sim...vamos…"

Entrámos e ficámos às portas do salão, escutando o barulho que os alunos faziam lá dentro.

Estava a sentir uma coisa estranha, pois parecia que estava a voltar ao meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Abrimos as portas e entrámos, e todas as conversas cessaram. Olhei para o sítio onde tinha visto o Sirius pela primeira vez, e quase parei quando vi Harry. Nunca pensei que ele viesse a ficar tão parecido com James.

Continuámos a andar até chegarmos perto de Dumbledore. Matt e Remus estavam sentados na mesa dos professores…assim como…Snape! Ohh meu santo Merlin, o mundo está louco…Snape é professor em Hogwarts.

"Bem-vinda de novo querida…Lea, Leon…muito bem vindos."

"Obrigado…" respondeu Leon. "Agora vou ser seleccionado não é?"

"Exactamente. A selecção já acabou mas, deixei o chapéu para ti. Senta-te e experimenta…"

"Boa sorte puto…" disse Lea, despenteando-o.

O chapéu demorou um pouco até se decidir…mas muito sinceramente já esperava aquela resposta.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A mesa dos Gryffindor bateu palmas, mas todas as caras estavam curiosas por saber quem seria aquele rapaz.

"Parabéns Griffindor…têm mais um aluno entre vós…dêem as boas-vindas ao Leon Black, de Durmstrang."

Quase que matei o meu padrinho com o olhar quando ele chamou Black ao Leon.

Os sussurros começaram de imediato, pois com razão, o nome Black foi associado imediatamente a Sirius. E afinal, as semelhanças entre eles eram óbvias.

De repente, ouviram-se uivos muito perto do castelo. A minha primeira reacção foi agarrar a varinha. Notei que Leandra fazia o mesmo. As janelas do salão partiram-se, deixando um fedor a sangue e cão molhado entrar no salão. Leandra abriu ainda mais os olhos quando viu quem entrava…Fenrir Greyback e uma alcateia dos seus lobisomens entraram no salão. Lea apenas riu, chamando as atenções para si. Não era a primeira vez que ela e Greyback se enfrentavam, e outras vezes Lea saíra sempre vitoriosa.

"Fenrir... ainda me admiro como tu tens a tendência de atacar lugares públicos..."

" É a carne humana minha querida...carne humana. E acredita. Ainda vai existir o dia em que eu vou estar a comer da tua carcaça." Fenrir respondeu, entrando no salão. Eu gritei para que os alunos saíssem dali, mas alguns Gryffindors ficaram para trás entre eles Harry e Leon.

" Nos teus sonhos. Eu não me deixo agarrar por lobisomens." Leandra saltou mais para perto de um aluno do primeiro ano que tinha ficado paralisado de medo. Eu lancei-me irritada a um lobisomem e a luta começou. Quando dei conta estava a lutar com o próprio Greyback.

Leandra atacava alguns lobisomens com a ajuda de Matt e quando me viram junto de Fenrir tentaram ajudar-me, sendo cercados por quase metade da alcateia e sentindo-se obrigados a transformarem-se.

Greyback estava a dar-me náuseas. Só sentia a raiva dele, mais nada.

Leon e Remus estavam a lutar juntos. Harry, uma rapariga de cabelos ondulados e um ruivo estavam a dar-se bem. Sabia que aquilo só pararia quando o Greyback estivesse no chão. Ele aproveitou a minha distracção e lançou-se a mim, tentando morder-me. Eu lancei-lhe dúzias de feitiços sem sucesso. Sabia que só o poderia derrotar lutando corpo a corpo e eu não tinha força para isso, nem me podia transformar em animagus como Lea. Assim que pensei nela um rugido assustador ecoou pelo salão. Olhei na sua direcção e vi Fenrir a correr para Leon, pronto a mordê-lo. Remus tratava de outro lobisomem e não conseguiu ver o perigo em que o seu afilhado estava.

Corri para Leon e no momento em que Greyback ia morder o meu filho eu saltei-lhe para a frente, sendo mordida no ombro.

" Hum...não era bem isto que tinha em mente" Fenrir falou rindo na minha cara com aquele bafo a carne crua que tanto me enojava.

" Eu já sou Lobisomem...esta mordida não me afecta Fenrir." Murmurei divertida.

" Mas afecta-te se eu te arrancar a cabeça não achas?" Fenrir lançou-se de novo a mim sendo desviado pela Leandra que saltara contra ele, arranhando-o.

" Leandra Carver...sempre a meter-se onde não é chamada..." Fenrir olhou para o Jaguar que o encarava.

" Fenrir Greyback...sempre pronto para levar uma coça..." Leandra voltou para a sua forma original

"Dinha atenção!" Leon gritou e Fenrir olhou para os seus lobisomens

" Ela é a minha caçada. Saiam de perto dela. Com que então Leandra... o teu afilhadinho? Filho de uma lobisomem e de quem ?"

" SIRIUS BLACK" Leon respondeu irritado

" Do Black? O filho do Black? E tu queridinha? Caíste nas tosquisses do Black dizendo que eras normal? Não és! És uma aberração da natureza. És um monstro...e está na altura de te portares como um. Vem para o meu lado..." Greyback uivou, e todos os lobisomens fizeram o mesmo.

" Fenrir, Fenrir... quem pensa que os lobisomens são aberrações?" Leandra riu.

" VOCÊS E A VOSSA COMUNIDADE RACISTA DE FEITICEIROS QUE NÃO NOS ACEITAM!" Fenrir gritou, fazendo-me quase vomitar.

" Greyback. Nós não TE aceitamos, porque tu tens prazer em matar... " Leandra aproximou-se demais de Fenrir, e eu sabia disso

" Sim... e a primeira morte desta noite serás tu..." Greyback falhou Leandra por um triz. Parei um pouco e olhei para o campo de batalha. Maldições voavam por todo o lado. Desviei-me duma que atingiu Greyback em cheio no peito. Olhei para a única pessoa capaz de lançar uma maldição aquela distância.

Matt olhava para Leon e para Lea preocupado.

"Isto não fica assim!" berrou Fenrir, olhando para mim e uivando de dor, fazendo com que todos os lobisomens saíssem do salão, levando o seu líder e deixando para trás um rasto de destruição inegável.

A dentada no meu ombro não parava de sangrar, e eu já via tudo à roda.

"Mãe? Estás bem? Mãe eu ajudo-te…"

"Eu…eu estou bem…não te preocupes Leooo…"

Desmaiei, sendo agarrada por Remus.

* * *

Acordei na enfermaria da escola, tal como no dia em que tinha sido mordida por Remus. 

"Leon…?"

"Estou aqui mãe…estás bem?"

"Estou…aposto que estás zangado comigo por não te ter contado o que era…"

"Fiquei preocupado demais para me zangar contigo…tiveste sorte desta vez…" respondeu ele, sorrindo.

"Nós tivemos uma conversa não foi Leo?" disse Lea, que estava sentada perto da minha cama.

"Foi…eu percebo mãe…"

"Aí está uma coisa que nunca pensei ouvir…"

"A madame Pomfrey disse que podias sair quando quisesses…"

"Então é melhor irmos indo Leandra…hmm…deixas despedir-me do Leon sozinha?"

"Claro que sim…espero por ti lá fora…" respondeu ela, saindo.

Sentei-me na cama, e pedi a Leon que fizesse o mesmo.  
"Eu sei que tu não compreendes as coisas que eu faço Leon mas…eu só quero o teu bem. Desde a primeira vez que o Curandeiro te pôs nos meus braços que eu jurei que morria antes de deixar acontecer-te alguma coisa de mal…Na primeira noite que passei contigo em casa, depois de sair do hospital, nem preguei olho. Passei a noite ao pé do teu berço, com medo que te acontecesse alguma coisa enquanto dormias…"

Leon apenas sorriu.

"Bastava um gesto teu para eu me derreter toda…eu amo-te mais do que a própria vida Leon…sempre pedi a Merlin que me ajudasse a ser uma boa mãe…a dar-te amor, conhecimento e disciplina também…nunca quis que me odiasses filho." Disse eu, à beira das lágrimas.

"Ei então mãe…estás a deixar-me sem jeito…" respondeu ele.

"Agora tenho de ir…" disse eu, levantando-me, e abraçando-o "Porta-te bem ok? "

"Prometo mãe…e mais uma coisa…"

"Diz filho…"

"Eu não te odeio …"

Sorri, e abracei o meu filho, antes de sair do castelo com Lea.

"Algo me diz que isto não vai ficar assim com o Greyback, Leandra…"

"Não tenhas dúvidas disso…Ele é capaz de tudo. Pode ser que desta vez Dumbledore se lembre de reforçar as protecções. Podíamos ter morrido aqui." Lea separou-se um pouco de mim quando viu Matt. Eu avancei para Remus e quando olhei para ela, pude vê-la a murmurar um:

" Adoro-te, vou ter imensas saudades tuas. Vemo-nos em Hogsmead." Enquanto beijava Matt. Senti Remus a abraçar-me e voltei-me.

" Não te percas. Como a Lea disse, encontramo-nos em Hogsmead..."Abracei Remus que inesperadamente me beijou. Olhei para Lea e ambas saímos da escola dirigindo-nos para o ministério. Aquela seria a nossa primeira ronda.

* * *

**N/A: OLáa:D Bem primeiro de tudo, pa quem não leu o sexto livro, acho que na história dá pa perceber quem é o Fenrir...e mais não digo que é pa irem ler o livro :P Este é para ti Lea, que me tens ajudado bastante :D**

**Fini: Vês porque é que te falei no Greyback? ahh pois é ;) Ele tinha de entrar...afinal já devem ter reparado que amo lobisomens.:P**

**Taty: Gostaste deste? Espero que sim...agr actualiza a tua fic rápido ok?**

**Lea: Não há palavras pa te agradecer...adoro-te ;)**

**Inês: Já sei que gostaste deste mana...especialmente da cena lamechas no fim xD**

**N se esqueçam das reviews...**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**

**P.S. - O capítulo anterior foi destronado...omaior até agora é este :D**


	22. Capítulo XXI Halloween

**Capítulo XXI**

Leon detestou os primeiros tempos em Hogwarts.

Por onde quer que passasse os olhares e cochichos seguiam-no, ora por ser filho do famoso assassino Sirius Black ou pela sua mãe ser lobisomem. Chegou ao ponto de ele ver alguém a olhar para ele nos corredores e dizer que se não deixasse de olhar chamava o pai para o matar.

Um dia, Leon estava aborrecidíssimo na biblioteca a fazer um trabalho de história da magia, quando alguém lhe tocou no ombro.

"Sim eu sou filho do Black bla bla famoso assassino bla bla a minha mãe é uma lobisomem bla bla agora DESAPARECE ANTES QUE TE PARTA OS CORNOS!"

"Ei então Leon? Falas assim comigo?" perguntou Matt, fingindo-se de ofendido.

"Matt! Graças ao Santo Merlin…estou a dar em doido!"

"Agora tenho uma aula mas, queria saber se querias dar uma volta mais logo…para falarmos, e talvez um certo cão apareça " disse Matt, piscando-lhe o olho.

"Finalmente uma boa noticia! "

"Tenho de ir puto…vamo-nos logo então…"

Leon, farto do trabalho, resolveu ir para a sala comum, quando viu Hermione, Ron e Harry.

Um sorriso maroto apareceu imediatamente nos seus lábios, quando se dirigiu a Hermione.

"Ei Granger…que tal darmos umas voltas na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?"

"Não me faças rir Black…vai dar uma volta idiota…" respondeu ela asperamente, continuando a andar, e provocando o riso dos dois amigos.

"VAIS-TE ARRPENDER GRANGER!" gritou ele.

"Imagino que sim Black…" respondeu ela com desprezo, subindo as escadas que davam para a torre dos Griffindor.

Nessa noite, ao jantar, Leon sentou-se sozinho como sempre, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Um pouco mais à frente, Hermione conversava animadamente com Ron e Harry.

"A vingança é doce Granger…" murmurou Leon, sorrindo.

Tudo estava a correr normalmente, até que Hermione bebeu um gole do seu sumo de abóbora. Ron e Harry ficaram ambos de boca aberta a olharem para a rapariga, até ela perguntar irritada:

"O que foi? Tenho algum pelo na cara ou assim?"

"Hmm…eu diria mais um monte deles…" respondeu Ron, atrapalhado.

Hermione passou a mão na cara, e gritou horrorizada ao constatar que tinha pelo a crescer por toda a cara.

"EI GRANGER!" gritou Leon.

A rapariga olhou, e Leon tirou-lhe uma fotografia rindo à gargalhada, e provocando uma risada geral de todo o salão. Até Snape parecia divertido.

Remus e Matt, no entanto, estavam horrorizados.

Hermione saiu a chorar do salão, encontrado uma certa ruiva pelo caminho.

Leandra entrou no salão, quando a discussão entre Harry e Leon estoirou.

"QUEM PENSAS QUE ÉS PARA FAZER AQUILO À HERMIONE?"

"NÃO METAS O NARIZ ONDE NÃO ÉS CHAMADO CABEÇA DE CICATRIZ!"

"Ei ei parem com isso! Porque carga de água estão a discutir?"

"Ele é que se meteu onde não devia Dinha…não tenho culpa que o cabeça de cicatriz tenha o síndrome de herói!"

"Em primeiro lugar, Leon Black! Não fales assim para o filho do James. Agora... Harry James Potter... o que é que raios se passou?"

"Conhecia o meu pai?" perguntou Harry, esquecendo por momentos a discussão com Leon.

"Yup. Melhor amiga dele, e do Sirius..."

"Sirius Black? Ele…era amigo do…do meu pai?"

"Como irmãos…"

"Leandra não me parece tempo para essa conversa…" interrompeu Dumbledore, fitando Lea com os seus olhos azuis.

"Posso ir?" queixou-se Leon.

"Nem penses que sais daqui sem dizeres o que fizeste à Hermione!"

"Tens provas?" perguntou Leon, sorrindo descaradamente.

"Leon Valance…vamos ter uma conversinha…" disse Remus, puxando Leon por um braço até à rua.

"O que é que quer você também?"

"Achas bem o que fizeste à Hermione, Leon?"

"Quem lhe disse que fui eu?"

"Ora Leon! Ninguém aqui é parvo?"

"Tem a certeza? Olhe que secalhar devia ver-se ao espelho…"

"Não me faltes ao respeito Leon…por favor."

"Porquê? Mas vocês pensa que por andar com a minha mãe pode mandar em mim? Desengane-se! NÃO É nem NUNCA SERÁ meu pai!" disse Leon, saindo a correr para a torre dos Griffindor.

Remus ia chamá-lo, quando Lea chegou perto dele.

"Ei então amigo? O que se passou?"

"Ele odeia-me mesmo por estar com a Angel não odeia?"

"Não penses nisso Moony…ele é um adolescente…isto passa-lhe…"

"Espero bem que sim…" suspirou ele.

* * *

Entretanto na minha nova casa, estava a preparar-me para tomar um banho de imersão.

Afinal estava sozinha, e merecia um pouco de descanso. Estava prestes a despir o robe quando ouvi um barulho. Para uma pessoa normal, seria um barulho sem importância, mas o treino para Auror tinha-me deixado mais alerta. Peguei na varinha e saí para o corredor. Estava um cheiro esquisito pela casa…mas não ouvia nada…

Desci até ao andar de baixo, sempre cautelosa, mas continuei sem ver nada…até chegar a cozinha. Alguém tinha mesmo lá estado…e tinha deixado um recado. Estava um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa, que dizia o seguinte:

_Cara Angel..._

_Talvez já saibas quem eu sou...eu sei totalmente que a Sra. é Sra. Black...quero dizer Valance. Eu sei quem és, o que fazes, onde vives e quando posso atacar-te._

_E claro que se sabes quem eu sou sabes o que eu gosto...e eu gosto que todos vejam o que sou capaz de fazer. Fica isto como um aviso. Prepara-te porque eu vou perseguir-te até te ter..._

_Persigo-te com fervor,_

_F.G._

Estava a tremer, e com lágrimas a formarem-se nos meus olhos quando alguém me tocou à campainha. Apanhei um susto enorme, e peguei na varinha, abrindo a porta com cautela.

"ANGEL! HÁ QUE SÉCULOS!"

Só vi uma massa de cabelo negro agarrar-se a mim.

"Jamelia?"

"Yep…e o Steven…"

Steven estava à porta a sorrir.

"Então não nos convidas a entrar?" Perguntou ela, entrando de qualquer maneira.

"Hmm…claro...desculpem…" respondi eu, ainda meio atrapalhada.

Sentaram-se os dois na sala, e eu ainda estava bastante nervosa, e com o pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado na minha mão.

"Hmm…tu estás bem?" perguntou Steven.

"Estou óptima…não se preocupem…Querem alguma coisa para comer, para beber?"

"Muito sinceramente um uísque de fogo já ia…" respondeu Steven, que com o passar dos anos, se tinha tornado uma pessoa bastante mais aberta.

"E tu Jam?"

"Uma cerveja de manteiga serve para mim obrigado…"

Servi o uísque ao Steven e dirigi-me à cozinha para ir buscar a cerveja de manteiga à Jam. Apoiei-me no balcão da cozinha e respirei fundo. Ainda estava a suar.

"_Tem calma Angel…tu és uma boa auror…vai correr tudo bem…"_

Respirei fundo de novo, e voltei para a sala, já com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estava a sentar-me no sofá quando Lea se materializou.

"Angel nem te digo nada….JAMELIIIAAAAA! STEVE! HÁ TANTO TEMPO! E "sobrinho" para mim e para o Matt não há?"

Seguiu-se uma sessão de abraços, que me deu um bom pretexto para parar de fingir que estava tudo bem, e largar o sorriso forçado.

A noite continuou com recordações dos velhos tempos, e estive praticamente "adormecida" durante toda a conversa, despertando apenas quando ouvi um comentário de Jam:

"Pensei que tivesses voltado para a tua casa e do Sirius…até te fui lá procurar…"

"Não…a casa não é minha…é dele…"

"Bem o Leon está igualzinho ao Sirius! Meu Santo Merlin, é que são mesmo iguais Angel!" comentou ela, olhando para uma das fotos de Leon.

Lea nesse momento quase fuzilou Jam com o olhar, dando-lhe a entender que era melhor a conversa acabar ali.

"Se queres saber não percebo porque não lhe deste o nome do Sirius! Afinal ele é pai dele, e o Leon ia adorar conhecê-lo! Acho mesmo que não foi uma decisão muito correcta da tua parte…afinal não sabes se ele está mesmo culpado ou…."

"CHEGA! " Jam parou olhando para mim espantada "NÃO TE INTERESSA MINIMAMENTE O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER COM O MEU FILHO!" respirei fundo antes de prosseguir. " E agora, peço desculpa mas vou-me deitar…"

Subi as escadas rapidamente e mal entrei no quarto, sentei-me na cama e voltei a ler aquele pedaço de pergaminho. Estava com ele na mão quando Lea entrou e se sentou na cama, a meu lado.

"Então? Estás bem? Ela não disse por mal sabes…"

"Eu sei…está tudo bem…só me passei um bocado…"

"Então porque é que ainda estás a tremer?" perguntou ela, céptica.

"É impressão tua…só tenho frio…nada de mais…" respondi eu, desviando o olhar.

"Eu não sou assim tão facilmente enganada, Angel"

Levantei-me e amarrotei o papel, mandando-o para a mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Deixa de ser paranóica Lea…daqui a nada pareces o Olho louco…Vou tomar banho…até já…" e com isto entrei na casa-de-banho.

Assim que ouviu a água a correr, Lea precipitou-se par ao papel, e leu-o arregalando os olhos. Sem pensar, abriu a porta, encontrando-me quase a despir-me e gritou:

"ANGEL VALANCE BLACK? QUE COISA É ESTA E PORQUE NÃO ME DISSESTE? SABES K EU SOU UMA DAS MAIORES INIMIGAS DO FENRIR!"

"NINGUÉM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA LER ISSO! O problema é meu, sou eu que o resolvo…"

"Tu sabes como é que o Greyback é perigoso! Até agora existiram poucos aurors que lhe sobreviveram! Com uma ameaça destas devias ter-me dito logo! o Remus iria odiar-me se te acontecesse alguma coisa…"

"Mas tu és minha babysitter ou quê? Eu sei tomar conta de mim...sou tão boa Auror como tu...não preciso nem de ti, nem do Remus, nem de ninguém para me proteger do Greyback percebeste?"

"Não, não percebi! AINDA NÃO ENTENDESTE QUE NÃO ÉS SÓ TU QUE CONTAS? O REMUS IA MORRER SE TU FOSSES MAGOADA PELO GREYBACK! LEON IA SOFRER! O SIRIUS IA MATAR-ME A MIM DEPOIS!"

"Agora sou egoísta? Proíbo-te de dizeres uma palavra que seja sobre isto a alguém percebes? E agora deixa-me em paz se não te importares..."

"Não te entendo Angel..."

"Não pedi para entenderes…agora se não te importares…" respondi eu, apontando para a porta.

Lea apenas abanou a cabeça, saindo e batendo com a porta…Mas não foi para casa…

Vestiu a sua capa e materializou-se na Cabana dos Gritos.

"Padfoot? Ei…Padfoot sou eu…"

O cachorro negro apareceu, transformando-se em segundos em Sirius Black.

"Por aqui a esta hora Leandra?"

"Não me perguntes pelo…tu sabes…"

"Não te preocupes…tenho falado com o Matt…até me encontrei com eles hoje à tarde. Aquele meu filho é mesmo parecido comigo não achas?" disse ele, sorrindo bastante.

"Preciso de te contar uma coisa…" disse ela, sentando-se na velha cama poeirenta.

"Pareces preocupada…" respondeu ele, sentando-se também.

"O…o Greyback anda atrás da Angel…"

"O QUÊ? Como assim anda atrás dela? Para quê? Desde quando?"

"Desde que a viu em Hogwarts e descobriu que ela era lobisomem…e ela é uma ESTÚPIDA ORGULHOSA que acha que não precisa de ajuda…"

"Lea por favor…tens de manter os olhos nela…não lhe deixes nada acontecer…"

"Ela é crescidinha…mas não percebe do que o Greyback é capaz…Tenho medo que ele faça alguma coisa…o Remus morria coitado…" Sirius baixou imediatamente a cara, olhando o chão, magoado. "Ohh Sirius…desculpa amigo…eu não queria…desculpa…" disse ela, abraçando-o.

Sirius virou costas a Lea, e disse num sussurro:

"Eles estão mesmo….tu sabes…ela gosta mesmo…mesmo dele?"

"Sirius…sim…eu acho que sim….desculpa amigo…"

"Eles são mesmo uns…uns…traidores…o Remus aproveitou-se logo dela, e ela anda cega só pode…eles não tê**m** nada em comum!"

"Eles tem muito em comum Sirius...só tu é que não vês isso. Infelizmente eu não te posso ajudar com a Angel. Tu sabes que eu estou óptima com o Matt, mas ela não te conhecia o suficiente para acreditar em ti como eu acredito…" respondeu a ruiva, com uma lágrima ao canto do olho.

"Acho que vou ter de me acostumar à ideia…" suspirou ele.

* * *

Num curto espaço de tempo, as aulas de Remus e de Matt tornaram-se as mais populares da escola. Todos os alunos as adoravam, e as raparigas tinham um interesse peculiar por Matt.

Entretanto chegou Outubro, e com ele a primeira visita a Hogsmeade, no dia de Halloween, para todos os alunos autorizados. Eu e Lea íamo-nos encontrar com Matt, Remus e Leon.

Eu e a Leandra chegámos às Três Vassouras quase ao mesmo tempo que Remus e Matt. Estava morta por ver o meu filho, mas ele não tinha vindo.

Assim que viu Matt, Lea saltou-lhe para cima, abraçando-o e beijando, mas eu não dei uma recepção assim tão calorosa a Remus, pois estava mais preocupada com o facto de Leon não vir com eles.

"Ele depois vem cá ter…está só a divertir-se no Zonko's com os colegas…" sossegou-me Remus.

"Não devias ter deixado…não gosto que ele ande por aí sozinho…" respondi eu, meio preocupada meio irritada por ele ser tão descuidado com o afilhado.

"Tem calma Angel…de certeza que o Sirius não vai aparecer por aqui…" falou Lea, agarrada ao marido.

"Para ti é fácil falar…"

"Vá vamos mas é acabar com este assunto e bebermos qualquer coisa que estou a morrer de frio…" disse Matt, encerrando a discussão e abraçando Leandra

Estamos a meio das nossas bebidas, quando entraram os dois amigos do Harry que eu tinha visto na escola.

"Ron, Hermione, como estão?"

"Bem obrigado professor Lupin…"

"E o Harry?" perguntei eu, curiosa.

"Os tios dele não assinaram a autorização e a velha brux…que dizer a professora McGonagall não o deixou vir por causa dessa historia toda do Sirius Bl…AU!" disse ele, levando uma cotovelada de Hermione.

"Bem, não vos chateamos mais…Com licença e resto de bom dia…" disse a rapariga, arrastando Ron e ralhando com ele.

Nessa altura ouvimos uma grande barulheira na rua e quando espreitei pela janela vi Leon a rir-se bastante. Saímos imediatamente porta fora, e quando chegámos perto dele vi que tinha aumentado e bastante as orelhas do um rapaz loiro…o filho de Chloe e Lucius, Draco, que parecia nesse momento um Rato Mickey descolorado.

"LEON VALANCE!" berrei eu, desenfeitiçando as orelhas do rapaz. "Desculpa lá…" desculpei-me eu.

"O meu pai vai saber disto!" respondeu ele, bastante irritado, saindo logo a seguir, correndo com os dois amigos, ou melhor, guarda-costas.

"Boa puto!" disse Lea, rindo, e despenteando o afilhado.

"LEANDRA! Não o encorajes! Não teve gracinha nenhuma! Essas coisas não se fazem Leon! A tua visita acabou aqui…vamos para o castelo e já!" repreendei eu, puxando-o um Leon bastante resmungão pelo braço.

Chegámos ao Castelo, e depois de dar um sermão valente ao meu filho, deixei-o subir para a sala comum, e fui com Remus para a sua sala.

A meio do caminho, vimos um rapaz sentado nas escadas…Harry Potter.

"Aqui sozinho bebé Potter?" perguntei eu, esquecendo-me que ele não me conhecia.

"Desculpe mas…eu deveria conhecê-la?" perguntou ele delicadamente.

"Eu é que peço desculpa…sou a Angel Valance…mãe do Leon e uma das amigas dos teus pais. Ainda me lembro quando brincava contigo em pequeno…eu chamava-te sempre bebé Potter…" respondi, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também, e abriu a boca para falar, mas depois arrependeu-se, fechando-a de novo.

"Tenho imensas fotos deles…mando-tas por correio se quiseres. Gostavas?"

"Agradecia imenso..." respondeu ele, sorrindo novamente. "Prazer em conhecê-la, e agora desculpe mas vou à procura dos meus amigos."

"Vai lá Harry…eles devem estar lá em baixo…vinham mesmo atrás de nós."

Depois de passar um tempo com Remus, descemos para o salão para o jantar de Halloween.

Correu tudo muito bem, sem contar com o amuo do Leon. O jantar acabou, e ia levar o Leon à sala comum com Lea, quando encontrámos muita gente parada perto do retrato da dama gorda.

Um rapaz que eu não conhecia, mas que sem duvida devia ser um Weasley, pediu para passar e segundos depois chamou o Dumbledore.

O meu padrinho passou rapidamente, e eu e Lea seguimo-lo.

Abri a boca de espanto…a Dama Gorda estava fora do retrato, que tinha sido violentamente talhado.

"Procurem-na em todos os retratos…" ordenou o meu padrinho.

"Ohh Vossa senhoria, terá sorte se a encontrar…estava horrenda a pobrezinha…" falou Peeves, o poltergeist.

"Viste quem fez isto Peeves?" perguntou Dumbledore calmamente

"Oh sim vossa professoria…ele ficou furioso quando ela lhe disse que ele não podia entrar" Peeves deu uma reviravolta no ar, antes de continuar "Que mau feitio tem esse Sirius Black!"

Leandra olhou para Peeves de um modo que eu nunca a tinha visto olhar. Pude ouvir Leon murmurar qualquer coisa, mas não tive tempo de pensar pois explodi.

"SIRIUS BLACK? ISTO NÃO É SUPOSTO SER A ESCOLA MAIS SEGURA DO MUNDO? O QUE É QUE FAZ AQUI UM ASSASSINO!" perguntei levantando a voz. Alguns retratos murmuraram algo como " o amor já não é o que era" antes de Leandra responder, não a mim, pois parecia que ela me tinha ignorado, mas ao meu padrinho.

" Sim, Director, nós ficaremos aqui como Aurors durante as próximas noites," Lea fez um pequeno gesto com a mão de modo a acalmar os alunos enquanto eu continuava a gritar:

"ISTO É IMPOSSIVEL! UM PERIGOSO ASSASSINO ENTROU AQUI!"

Leandra olhou para mim antes de eu sentir uma mão acertar-me.

"Angel. Recompões-te ou eu tenho que dizer que chamo outra pessoa para este caso?" Lea murmurou enquanto baixava a mão

" Estás-me a desautorizar em frente do meu filho!" murmurei de volta, entre dentes

"Não. Isto é só a tua mente. Eles não estão a ver o mesmo que tu..." ela sorriu convencida como sempre antes de eu voltar a ver as coisas como estavam a acontecer.

" Lea! Graças a Merlin estás bem!" Matt saltou para a mulher beijando-a, e fazendo duas ou três alunas saírem das escadarias a chorar.

"Matthew. Avisa os alunos. Todos têm que ir dormir para o salão principal. Não quero ninguém aqui enquanto a Angel e eu não revistarmos os dormitórios." Matt chamou todos os alunos para o salão e já era tarde quando eu e a ruiva nos despachamos de revistar todas as zonas possíveis. Saímos, avisando Dumbledor da falta de perigo, mas mesmo assim ficaríamos ali por umas noites. Separamo-nos apenas para nos dirigirmos para os nossos quartos, mas quando me levantei para ir para o quarto do Remus vi Lea e Matt entrarem por uma passagem secreta que eu mal conhecia. Provavelmente ela foi dormir perto do marido... quando cheguei ao quarto assustei Remus ao deitar-me ao lado dele. Logo se recompôs e eu pude sentir os seus beijos quentes na minha pele gelada pelo Outono ventoso que se sentia lá fora. Adormeci aninhada no seu peito, pronta para dormir durante séculos com ele a meu lado.

* * *

**N/A: EU PEÇO TANTAS DESCULPAS! Pessoal eu sie que demorei séculos mas sabem como é, última semana, trabalhos pa entregara a juntarem.se a uma coreografia pa treinar e falta de inspiração...n dá bom resultado...mas aki tá ele, é grandinho, e espero que gostem e façam reviews. :)**

**Fini: Espero que gostes ;) e ACTUALIZA A TUA! lool**

**Lea: Adore-te minha beta maluca...dexa review :P**

**Ly Anne: Então já leu todos os 21 caps? LOL Actualiza a frag! Estou morta pra ver! bjos**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angle Blackie**


	23. Capítulo XXII É como apanhar fumo

**Capítulo XXII**

" Mas vocês são parvos ou quê? Ele não foi para longe daqui! Harry está em Hogwarts, Leon está em Hogwarts…Pensem um bocado por amor a Merlin!" barafustei eu, bastante irritada, no Quartel General dos Aurors.

"Mas nós recebemos informações que ele se encontra nos Países Baixos, Valance!" respondeu um igualmente irritado Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt era um feiticeiro negro, alto e careca, que usava uma argola em uma das suas orelhas e era meu superior.

"Eu sei do que estou a falar! Eu sei como ele pensa! O Sirius não é cobarde…ele não ia fugir para lado nenhum e deixar o seu plano de parte…ele não pensa assim…"

"Então ele tem de ter algum disfarce! É impossível ele manter-se escondido tanto tempo sem um disfarce e dos bons Valance! Talvez tu, que o conheces tão bem saibas de alguma coisa…" falou ele de novo, olhando-me nos olhos.

Ele era Animagus…de certeza que se estava a esconder passando por um cachorrinho preto…

"Eu…" Lea olhou para mim, desesperada "…não sei de nada…ele deve ter aprendido alguma coisa com Voldemort de certeza…" respondi eu, tentando convencer-me mais a mim do que aos outros.

"Então é impossível ele estar perto de Hogwarts!"

Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Estou farta desta discussão idiota…manda procurá-lo nos Países Baixos e depois falamos…Se precisares de mim, estou em casa."

Saí para o corredor, e ouvi Lea chamar-me.

"Vou contigo…vou almoçar com a Jam…"

Permaneci silenciosa. Ainda estava a pensar porque raio é que eu tinha omitido uma coisa tão importante, mas ela leu-me os pensamentos.

"Porque o amas…"

"Desculpa?" perguntei eu, ainda meio aérea.

"Não contaste porque ainda o amas e parte de ti quer protegê-lo…"

Apenas abanei a cabeça e desmaterializei-me.

Chegando a casa, sentei-me na cama, furiosa e confusa.

Agarrei uma caixinha que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira ao calhas e atirei-a com toda a força contra a parede. A caixa partiu-se, revelando um ou dois colares e…um anel com uma pedra negra…

Levantei-me e apanhei o anel, segurando-o na minha mão.

_Flashback_

"_Ohh Sirius…é lindo!" Eu olhei para o anel que estava na minha mão e que tinha uma pedra negra a brilhar no centro._

"_Tem duas funções...é para nunca te esqueceres de mim e para os outros rapazes perceberem que já és comprometida."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Abri uma das janelas furiosamente e estava pronta para atirar o anel mas…Não consegui…acabei por o enfiar num cordão de prata e colocá-lo ao pescoço.

"_Porque é que não me sais da cabeça porra?"

* * *

_

A noite chegou, e em Hogwarts, todos os alunos dormiam nos respectivos dormitórios. Depois de uma festa dos Griffindor, que tinha, como era hábito, terminado graças a subdirectora, reinava o silêncio…até que…

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! NAAAAAAAAÃO!"

Harry e Leon afastaram as cortinas da cama ao mesmo tempo, e ouviram a porta do dormitório fechar.

"Que raio Weasley acordaste-me!" resmungou Leon, esfregando os olhos.

O ruivo estava sentado na cama com as cortinas enroladas de um dos lados e uma expressão de terror no rosto.

"O…O Sirius Black…com…com uma faca…" murmurou ele.

"O quê?" perguntaram Harry e Leon ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele esteve aqui agora mesmo…rasgou as cortinas…"

Nesse momento, Leon saiu silenciosamente do dormitório.

"Estavas a sonhar Ron…" falou outro rapaz, Dean Thomas.

"Olha para as cortinas! Ele esteve aqui!"

Saíram todos da cama, e desceram a correr a escada. As restantes portas foram-se abrindo e vozes ensonadas falavam

"Quem gritou?"

"Ei a McGonagall mandou-nos para a cama!"

Alguns rapazes e raparigas desceram as escadas com os seus roupões, incluindo os gémeos Weasley, que pareciam bastante felizes por recomeçar a festa.

Nesse momento, outro irmão Weasley, Percy, entrou na sala comum, colocando o seu distintivo de chefe de turma.

"Todos para cima. Imediatamente! " falou ele pomposamente.

"Percy…o…o Black…no nosso dormitório! Tinha uma faca, e acordou-me…"

"Deixa-te de tolices…estavas a sonhar certamente Ron…"

"Estou a falar a sério Perce!"

"Francamente! Não acham que já chega?"A professora McGonagall estava de volta e furiosa. "Eu também fiquei feliz com a vitória dos Griffindor mas isto é absurdo! Esperava mais de ti Percy…"

"Não tive nada a ver com isto professora…o meu irmão Ron é que teve um pesadelo e…"

"NÃO FOI UM PESADELO! ELE ESTAVA LÁ, COM UMA FACA NA MÃO E DEBRUÇADO SOBRE MIM!" berrou Ron.

"Tontice Weasley! Como é que ele haveria de entrar?"

"Pergunte ao Sir Cadogan…pergunte-lhe! " disse o ruivo, falando do novo retrato que estava a ocupar o lugar da dama gorda desde o acidente com Sirius.

Desconfiada, a professora saiu pelo retrato, seguida por todos os Griffindor.

"Sir Cadogan, deixou entrar aqui algum homem?"

"Certamente minha senhora…"

A subdirectora ficou branca, e falou:

"O…o senhor deixou? Mas…e a senha?"

"Mas ele tinha a senha…toda as da semana até…escritas num pedaço de pergaminho."

A professor McGonnagal virou-se furiosa e com as narinas dilatadas.

"Quem foi? Quem deixou por aí as senhas?"

Os alunos olhavam todos uns para os outros, mas ninguém falou.

"VAMOS! Estou à espera…"

Mas permaneceram todos em silêncio. Nesse momento apareceu Matt.

"É verdade Minerva?" perguntou ele, seriamente.

"Sim…o Black tinha as senhas…mas ninguém se acusa…" disse ela, deitando outro olhar fulminante aos alunos.

"Só pode ter sido uma pessoa professora…" falou um rapaz do sétimo ano, olhando depois para Leon, assim como todos os restantes.

Leon riu-se, antes de falar.

"Têm provas?"

A professora McGonagall ia falar, mas foi cortada por Matt.

"Posso falar com ele professora?"

"Hmm…sim…talvez seja boa ideia…"

Matt agarrou o braço de Leon, e levou-o até uma sala de aula.

"Leon foste tu?"

"Fui…foi óptimo não foi?" perguntou ele, bastante orgulhoso de si próprio.

Mas a reacção de Matt não foi a que Leon esperava.

"Não Leon, foi uma irresponsabilidade! Tu não vês que puseste o teu pai em perigo? A tua mãe, ou mesmo a Lea que tem de fazer o trabalho dela, podiam ter-lhe feito alguma armadilha!"

Leon olhou espantado para ele.

"Mas…eu achei que era boa ideia…ele podia apanhar o Pettigrew e ele nunca mais me quis ver…Achei que assim matava dois coelhos duma cajadada…apanhava o Pettigrew e falava com ele…" respondeu o rapaz, meio triste.

"Ei puto então…não é para ficares triste… Consegues perceber o perigo em que o colocaste? Eu compreendo-te mas…não vês que os Aurors estão de olho em ti? A tua mãe protege-te como um falcão miúdo…"

"É tudo culpa dela..." respondeu Leon, mas desta vez com raiva.

"Não digas isso Leon…A Lea também te protege assim"

"É verdade…se ela acreditasse nele nada disto acontecia… E não compares a Lea à minha mãe…se não fosse ela o meu pai nem sabia que eu existia…"

"Não digas isso…ela não é tua mãe Leon…e acredita, que é bem pior não teres ninguém para "odiar" como a Lea… E agora vamos ter com a professora McGonagall para ela te dar um castigo…"

"Ãnn?" perguntou ele incrédulo.

"Sim, a tua professora precisa de saber e castigar-te…"

"Mas é que NEM PENSES! Podes dizer à vontade, eu vou continuar a negar, e vocês não têm provas…"

* * *

Entretanto, na minha casa, eu dormia em cima da cama, ainda completamente vestida e com o anel na minha mão, quando me bateram freneticamente à porta. Abri os olhos bastante assustada, e levantei-me muito mal-humorada, esquecendo o cordão com o anel, que estava à vista.

Abri a porta, e vi Lea, cujos olhos caíram no anel, e o nosso chefe.

"O Black quase matou um Weasley em Hogwarts…temos de ir e rápido...parece que tinhas razão Valance…"

Peguei na varinha, e materializei-me em Hogsmeade. Entrei em Hogwarts como um furacão, seguida por Lea e Shacklebolt.

Numa sala de aula com a porta aberta vi Leon e Matt a conversarem.

"Mas é que NEM PENSES! Podes dizer à vontade, eu vou continuar a negar, e vocês não têm provas…"

"Provas do quê? Leon…" falou Lea, entrando na sala.

"De nada Dinha…nada…então vieram procurar o meu pai? Escusam de procurar, ele de certeza que já se pôs a milhas…"

"Leon...eu convivi com o teu pai...sou difícil de enganar não achas? Volto a perguntar...provas do quê?"

"Nada…bem tenho de ir para o dormitório ou a bruxa velha fuzila-me…adios…"e saiu da sala, esbarrando comigo. "Mãe, sempre uma felicidade ver-te…tenho de ir…sabes como é…" e desapareceu a correr pelo corredor antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

"Matthew... Já tinha saudades...o que é que o Leo aprontou Matt?"

"Nada, nada…" e murmurou de seguida " depois conto…"

Fizemos uma ronda ao castelo, mas como é óbvio, não havia rasto dele…era como apanhar fumo com as mãos…

"Não vale a pena Angel…mais vale ires-te despedir do Remus…"

"De quem?" perguntei eu, agarrando o anel na minha mão. "Ahh sim…Remus…claro…"

Chegámos junto a Remus e Matt, que estavam no grande salão, para onde tinham sido levados mais uma vez os alunos.

"Vamos indo não Lea?" perguntei eu.

"Podem dar-me umas horas?...Quero ficar aqui e certificar-me se tudo esta no lugar...nunca se sabe o que o BLACK pode fazer com um objecto daqui, como uma vassoura, não é Matt? É melhor ires verificar comigo…Até manhã…" e puxou Matt pelo braço, com um sorriso maroto.

"E tu ficas para falarmos um bocado?" perguntou Remus, sempre doce.

"Vamos para a rua então...a noite está bonita…"

Chegámos à rua, não estava muito frio e o céu estava estrelado.

"É já amanhã…" falou Remus, olhando a lua.

"O Snape tem-te feito a poção?" perguntei eu, olhando a lua também.

"Tem…foi muito simpático da parte dele…mostra que não guarda ressentimentos de quando andávamos na escola…"

Ri-me antes de falar.

"Ai Moony és ingénuo…ele sé te faz a poção para não ficar malvisto, ponto final. Ele odeia-te tanto como odiava há anos…"

"E passou a odiar o Harry em vez do James…os miúdos passam um mau bocado com ele…Lembras-te do filho da Alice e do Frank?"

"Claro que me lembro…como podia eu esquecer depois daquela historia toda com a profecia…"

"Na nossa primeira aula estivemos a dar os Sem-forma…sabes no que o dele se transformou? No Severus…" disse ele, começando a rir. "…e depois ficou vestido com as roupas da avó dele…"

Rimos os dois bastante, quando se ouviu um uivo vindo da Floresta Negra…um uivo de cão…

Peguei na varinha, e comecei a andar quando o Remus me agarrou no braço.

"Estás doida Angel? Vais entrar na floresta sozinha? Não é ele…de certeza que não…"

"_Eu conheço este uivo…"_

"Tens razão Remus…acho que isto já me anda a dar a volta à cabeça…acho que vou para casa descansar…falamos depois está bem?"

"É melhor…foi uma noite complicada…tenta descansar…"

Beijei-o, e comecei a andar em direcção a Hogsmeade…mas quando cheguei à cabana do Hagrid, escondi-me e vi o Remus entrar no castelo e as portas a serem fechadas de novo. Levantei-me, de varinha em punho e entrei na floresta.

"_Eu sei que estás aí…aparece porra!"_

Andei durante bastante tempo, e já estava pronta a voltar para trás quando…

"Ora, ora…digam lá se eu não sou sortudo?"

Era capaz de reconhecer aquela voz áspera em qualquer lugar…virei-me de repente e ali estava ele, Fenrir Greyback à minha frente.

"Sortudo? Só se achares que ser preso é uma sorte…" falei eu, com repulsa.

Ao que ele respondeu:

"Ser preso? Por ti minha linda jovem?" e riu à gargalhada "É realmente o meu dia de sorte…finalmente vou ter a oportunidade de estar contigo"

Greyback aproximou-se de mim e empurrou-me contra uma árvore, tentando beijar-me. Desviei-me mas ele agarrou na minha cara obrigando-me a ficar quieta enquanto se aproximava.

Fechei os olhos pronta para sentir aquele beijo frio e com sabor a carne crua, mas não senti nada…ia abrir os olhos mas antes de o fazer um beijo carinhoso, mas apaixonado, característico de uma certa pessoa foi depositado nos meus lábios.

Quando abri os olhos apenas vi Fenrir a fugir e pegadas de cão no chão perto de mim…ele tinha estado lá, e eu sabia-o.

* * *

**N/A: Mais uma vez, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas...juro que tentei ser mais rápida mas não consegui :S Não é dos meus melhores caps, mas espero que gostem na mesma e deixem reviews. Uma óptima passagem de ano para todos, divirtam-se muito ok? **

**Taty: Não tenhu muito para dizer, apenas espero que gostes e que actualizes a tua:)**

**Fini: Aqui está ele, como prometido ;) Boa passagem de ano no fim do mundo como tu dizes looool **

**Lea: Brigado por tudo miga do coração! Não sei o que era de mim sem a minha beta ;)**

**Bruna Martins: Obrigado por teres deixado review! Hmm ainda falta um pouco para veres o Sirius e a Angel juntos, mas logo verás ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	24. Capítulo XXIII Algumas revelações

**Capítulo XXIII**

Depois do exame de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, os alunos do terceiro ano de Hogwarts comiam animadamente, antegozando o final dos exames.

O último exame de Leon era adivinhação, junto com Harry e Ron.

Depois do almoço, dirigiram-se para o último piso, Leon à frente e Ron a ser agarrado por Harry atrás, tentando libertar-se para bater em Leon.

Mal lá chegaram, encontraram os restantes colegas sentados na escada em espiral, tentando fazer algumas revisões de última hora.

"Ela recebe-nos um de cada vez" falou Neville, com o seu manual aberto no colo, nas páginas relativas à bola de cristal. "Algum de vocês conseguiu ver alguma coisa na bola?"

"Na" responderam Leon, e Ron, que olhava para o relógio, ao mesmo tempo.

A fila foi-se tornando mais pequena, e a professora Trelawney chamou o Ron, ficando apenas Leon e Harry. Passaram-se alguns minutos e ele finalmente desceu.

"Como correu?" perguntou Harry.

"Mal…não vi nada, e inventei um bocado mas acho que ela não acreditou lá muito…Vemo-nos na sala comum."

"Harry Potter!" chamou a professora.

Harry subiu as escadas, e mal entrou o perfume e o fumo de lareira fizeram-no tossir. Sentou-se no puf em frente à mesa onde se encontrava uma enorme bola de cristal.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até Harry falar.

"Aaa….vejo uma sombra escura"

"Parece-se com o quê meu filho?" falou a professora, com a sua voz suave.

"Umm…um hipogrifo." Mentiu ele.

A professora rabiscou entusiasticamente algo no seu pergaminho e disse:

"Meu filho, penso que talvez estarás a ver a solução do problema do nosso querido Hagrid…Vê bem…o hipogrifo tem cabeça?"

"Hmm…sim, sim…" mentiu ele de novo.

"Hmm…tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta…"

"Nem vês sangue? Nem o Hagrid a chorar?"

"Não!"

"Ohh…bem, nem todos temos o poder da Visão meu filho…de certeza que deste o teu melhor…Leon Black!" falou ela desiludida.

Leon subiu as escadas, enquanto Harry punha a sua mala ao ombro, para sair.

De repente a professora falou, mas numa voz grossa, nada igual à sua.

"_Acontecerá esta noite!"_

Harry e Leon olharam um para o outro, espantados, mas a professora continuou.

"_O Senhor das Trevas está só e sem amigos, abandonado pelos seus seguidores. O seu servo esteve preso durante doze anos. Mas esta noite, antes da meia-noite, o servo libertar-se-á e irá juntar-se ao seu amo. O Senhor das Trevas erguer-se-á de novo, maior e mais terrível do que nunca. Esta noite, antes da meia-noite, o servo partirá e irá ao encontro do seu amo."_

A professora fez um barulho estranho, e a sua cabeça caiu de encontro ao peito, antes de se endireitar de novo.

"Desculpem meus filhos, está tanto calor, devo ter adormecido…"

Mas os rapazes continuaram a olhar para ela.

"A senhora acabou de dizer que…AU!" falou Harry, sendo pisado por Leon.

"Disse o quê meu filho?" perguntou ela surpreendida.

"Nada professora, disse que eu tinha sido excelente e ia escrever que eu tinha sido o melhor quando adormeceu…" disse Leon, empurrando Harry e fechando a porta.

"Disse? Se tu o dizes meu querido…espero então, que com o teu dom, sigas os caminhos fantásticos da adivinhação…"

"Pensarei nisso certamente." Disse Leon, saindo de seguida.

"Isso não foi justo seu…" disse Harry, mal ele desceu as escadas.

"A vida não é justa cabeça de cicatriz…é uma das coisas que tens de aprender…" falou Leon, desaparecendo de seguida.

Harry bufou irritado, e começou a andar em direcção à sala comum.

Viu Leon entrar, e seguiu-o. A sala estava deserta, sem contar com Ron e Hermione, pois Leon tinha subido para o dormitório.

"Vocês não imaginam o que a Trelawney me disse, e depois o Black…" mas calou-se ao ver as suas caras.

"O Buckbeak perdeu…vai ser executado ao pôr do sol… o Hagrid não nos quer lá…"

"Temos de ir…levamos o manto do meu pai…não o podemos deixar sozinho."

Os outros apenas concordaram silenciosamente.

Á hora do jantar, todos desceram para o jantar, menos Leon, que foi procurar Matt. Este estava no seu escritório, a escrever algo.

"Matt, preciso de te contar uma coisa…é urgente…" falou Leon, bastante branco.

"Tem calma Leo…os exames correram-te mal? Sabes que não te posso…"

"Wormtail…ele vai fugir esta noite…"

"Como…mas…andaste a estudar de mais Leon…"

"Não, houve…foi no meu exame de adivinhação……"

Depois de contar tudo a Matt, este falou:

"Foi a Trelawney que profetizou que o Harry…esquece…é capaz de ser verdade…temos de avisar a tua madrinha, e depois vamos logo ter com o teu pai…e ainda temos de arranjar maneira de apanhar o Wormtail de vez…"

"Isso é fácil…hoje é a execução do hipogrifo do Hagrid…o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger vão até lá com o manto da invisibilidade do Potter…ouvi-os a falar…ele de certeza que vai levar o rato atrás…"

"És um génio Leon! Agora vai jantar…vou avisar a tua madrinha e depois vem ter comigo para avisarmos o teu pai…eu também tenho um manto de invisibilidade…"

"Ok…mais ai de ti que vás sem me levar Matt…"

"Não te preocupes puto…"

Leon saiu para o jantar, e Matt saiu para os campos, e depois para Hogsmeade, onde se desmaterializou na sua casa e de Lea. Esta dormia no sofá.

"Ei…querida…acorda…" falou ele, calorosamente.

"Hmm…Matt?" perguntou ela, ensonada.

"Sou eu, vá acorda, preciso de te contar uma coisa…"

"Fala, estou acordada…"disse ela, espreguiçando-se.

Nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho, mas eles não ligaram.

"A Trelawney profetizou que o Wormtail ia fugir esta noite…pela maneira como o Leo descreveu parece ter sido uma verdadeira, como a que ela fez sobre o Harry…temos de avisar o Sirius, e apanhá-lo…"

"Ohh Merlin…mas como é que entramos na escola?"

"Não entrámos…o génio do teu afilhado ouviu o Harry e os amigos a dizerem que vai visitar o Hagrid ao por do sol com o manto do James…podemos apanhá-lo aí…"

"Combinado…vou buscar o meu manto e vamos para lá juntos."

Desmaterializaram-se os dois, sem reparar que alguém escutava tudo na lareira…eu.

* * *

Chegaram a Hogwarts, e Lea e Matt subiram para o seu gabinete. Quando lá chegaram, Leo estava sentado, bufando ansiosamente.

"Aleluia! Podiam ter demorado mais! Eles já saíram há uns minutos, apesar do resto do pessoal ainda estar no salão a jantar…"

"Olá para ti também puto…" falou Lea.

"Desculpa Dinha…"

"Vá, metam-se aqui debaixo…é melhor irmos…"

Meteram-se os três debaixo do manto de Matt, e saíram da escola, dirigindo-se para o Salgueiro Zurzidor. Lea tocou no nó central e entrou.

"Ei e nós?" perguntou Leon, zangado.

"Não dá puto…o juramento lembraste? Nós vamos esperar que o Harry e os outros apareçam…"

"Mas eles têm o manto inteligência!"

"Pois mas quando alguém tem um manto e acha que está sozinho faz bastante barulho puto…por isso…Cala-te! Vem aí o pessoal do ministério…"

Depois de o ministro e o carrasco passarem, Leon e Matt simplesmente esperaram.

Eu, entretanto, chegava à escola, através da lareira do meu padrinho, a única autorizada na escola. Ele, felizmente, não se encontrava no gabinete, e eu saí apressadamente, para ir ter com o Remus.

Dentro do Salgueiro:

"Padfoot? Estás aí?"

"Lea? Passa-se alguma coisa com o Leon?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

Lea apenas abanou a cabeça.

" Sabes que não posso responder mas não foi isso que me trouxe aqui…descobrimos que o Wormtail vai fugir esta noite…e também como apanhá-lo…Sirius nós temos que apanhar o Wormtail, é a única maneira de tu ficares livre..."

"Não podemos arriscar…é melhor vocês não irem…eu não quero o Leon metido nisto e vocês também não…"

"Deixa de ser idiota Padfoot…vou-te ajudar com isto…e o Matt também…quanto ao resto concordo contigo…"

"Então vai, leva o Leon daqui, enfeitiça-o se for preciso…e eu vou apanhar aquele traste…"

Lea saiu e chamou Matt baixinho:

"Matt?"

"Aqui…"falou ele, mostrando uma mão no ar.

Lea meteu-se debaixo do manto e disse a Matt:

"O Sirius está escondido nos arbustos como animagus…transforma-te e vai para perto dele…eu fico aqui com o Leon…"

Matt transformou-se e saiu debaixo do manto.

"E nós Dinha?"

"Desculpa Leon…_"_ e murmurou umas palavras indefinidas, fazendo com que Leon adormecesse.

Leon caiu ao chão inconsciente e Lea agarrou-o, cobrindo os dois com o manto, e levando-o para a porta da sala comum. Deixou-o deitado, e tirou-lhe o manto, esperando que alguém o encontrasse.

Voltou a cobrir-se com o manto, e foi para perto de Sirius e Matt.

"Ele vai odiar-me por isto …"murmurou ela antes de se transformar num leopardo.

Nesse momento a porta das traseiras de Hagrid abriu-se, e passados alguns segundos foi a vez de acontecer o mesmo com a da frente, deixando sair o carrasco, o ministro e Dumbledore. Ao longe ouvia-se um rato guinchar, e Sirius rosnou.

No quintal de Hagrid ouvia-se vozes de homens, depois silêncio e finalmente, o som inconfundível do tombar de um machado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e de repente os guinchos tornaram-se mais altos. De repente, Ron gritou e Scabbers saiu a correr. Antes de Harry ou Hermione puderem fazer alguma coisa, Ron saiu debaixo do manto correndo atrás de Scabbers. Agarrou-o e sem aviso, Sirius saltou de trás do arbusto e agarrou Ron por um braço, puxando-o para dentro do salgueiro. Harry e Hermione tentaram segui-lo mas vindo do nada, um dos ramos do salgueiro agrediu Harry violentamente. Tanto Harry como Hermione tentavam, em vão encontrar uma maneira de irem atrás de Ron.

Inesperadamente, um gato bravo apareceu, e agilmente carregou no nó central da árvore, que parou de imediato. O gato entrou pelo túnel, sendo seguido pelos jovens.

Andaram e foram dar a uma casa cheia de pó, e totalmente destruída.

"Harry…acho que estamos na cabana dos gritos…" disse Hermione, a tremer.

Ouviram ruído no andar de cima, e subiram as escadas. A um canto, Ron chorava de dor agarrado a Scabbers, que continuava a debater-se.

"Ron!" gritou a rapariga, correndo para ele.

"O cão Ron?" perguntou Harry.

"Não é um cão…isto é uma armadilha Harry…"

"O quê?"

"Ele…ele é um animagus!"

Ron olhava por cima do ombro de Harry. Este virou-se, e nesse momento um homem fechava a porta com um estalido.

"_Expelliarmus!" _gritou Sirius empunhando a varinha de Ron, e fazendo com que as varinhas de Harry e Hermione lhe fossem para às mãos.

"Pensei que virias em auxilio do teu amigo…o teu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim…agradeço-te o facto de não teres ido chamar um professor…isto facilita as coisas…" falou ele, na sua voz rouca.

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva e avançou para Sirius, sendo agarrado pelos amigos.

"Se que matar o Harry, vai ter de nos matar aos três!" falou Ron corajosamente, pondo-se em pé com um esforço tremendo.

"Senta-te…vais piorar da perna…" disse Sirius.

"Ouviu bem o que eu disse? Vai ter de nos matar aos três!"

"Só um morrerá esta noite…" e com outro estalido, apareceu Matt de um canto da casa.

"Professor Carver?" perguntou Hermione, incrédula.

Mas Harry pareceu não dar por nada, dizendo a Sirius:

"Só um? Porque é que se está a preocupar com isso hoje? Não se importou há doze anos, quando matou uma dúzia de muggles e …"

"Harry por favor…" disse Matt.

"ELE MATOU O MEU PAI E A MINHA MÃE!" e com um grande esforço libertou-se dos amigos, e avançou para Black, deitando-o ao chão e esmurrando-o.

Nesse momento Matt puxou Harry, e num momento de distracção dele, o rapaz agarrou na sua varinha, apontando-a ao peito de Sirius, que continuava no chão, e Hermione pegou na sua varinha e de Ron.

"Vais matar-me Harry?" perguntou ele.

"Harry por favor…tens de compreender…ouvir tudo…" implorou Matt

"NÃO TENHO NADA PARA OUVIR!" berrou o rapaz.

Nesse momento ouviu-se barulho no andar de baixo e Hermione gritou:

"SOCORRO! ESTAMOS AQUI! SIRIUS BLACK!"

E apareci eu, seguida por Remus.

Apontei a varinha a Sirius, fora de mim.

"Sai Harry…deixa isto comigo…SAI!" berrei eu.

Mas Harry em vez de guardar a varinha, apontou-a a Matt.

"Angel…continuas linda…" falou ele, sorrindo.

"Cala-te seu idiota, cala-te! _Avada…"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _gritou Remus, fazendo com que a minha varinha, a de Harry e as duas que Hermione segurava, voassem para a sua mão.

Olhei incrédula para ele, e fiquei ainda mais surpreendida pelo que ele disse a seguir.

"Onde está ele Sirius?"

Sirius apontou para Ron e de repente os olhos de Remus abriram-se bastante.

"Isso quer dizer que…" e a sua cara brilhou de compreensão. Nesse momento, ele agarrou a mão de Sirius e ajudou-o a levantar-se, abraçando-o.

"Remus?" questionei eu, mas sendo abafada pela voz da Hermione.

"PROFESSOR LUPIN? Eu…eu…"

"Hermione…"

"O Senhor e ele! "

"Acalma-te Hermione…" voltou a dizer Remus.

"Eu não contei a ninguém, e VOCÊ TEM ESTADO A AJUDÁ-LO?"

"Contar o quê Hermione?" perguntou Ron.

"Ele…ele é um lobisomem!"

Ron ia falar, mas foi interrompido por Remus.

"Eu posso explicar tudo…a ti também amor…"

Sirius fechou os olhos por momentos ao ouvi-lo tratar-me daquela maneira, e quanto a mim, fez despoletar toda a raiva que estava a sentir.

"Amor? COMO É QUE TU TE ATREVES! DEPOIS DO QUE _ELE_ ME FEZ EU CONFIEI EM TI! E TU AJUDASTE-O! TU PUSESTE O HARRY EM PERIGO E O LEON, O TEU PRÓPRIO AFILHADO!" berrei eu, em fúria.

"EU NÃO SOU PERIGOSO PARA O MEU AFILHADO ANGEL BLACK! E MUITO MENOS PARA O MEU FILHO!" berrou desta vez Sirius.

"Não me chames isso…EU NÃO SOU BLACK COISÍSSIMA NENHUMA! NÃO TENHU NADA A VER CONTIGO! NADA OUVISTE?"

"Já chega…eles têm de perceber Sirius…acalmem-se por favor…oiçam apenas…" falou Matt, a voz da razão no meio de tudo aquilo.

"NADA? E ESSA ALIANÇA NO TEU DEDO E TODAS AS JURAS QUE EU E TU FIZEMOS...isso significou nada?" perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos.

"Não…" respondi eu, desviando o olhar.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Um raio de luz, e de repente, todas as varinhas na mão de Remus saltaram imprevistamente.

"Ora, ora…se não são os marotos…" falou Snape.

"Graças a Deus! Severus eu…." Falei eu, andando em direcção a ele quando vejo uma varinha apontada a mim.

"Nem tentes _Black…_continuas a ser um deles…para trás…JÁ!"

"Baixa a varinha…AGORA!" rosnou Sirius.

"Calminha…preciso de te apanhar primeiro…"

"Para apanhares um maroto tens que te haver com todos...e ainda falta uma marota na festa seboso"

Snape virou-se para trás, mas não a tempo. Rapidamente Lea lhe lançou um feitiço e ele caiu de costas na antiga cama, sem sentidos.

"Ohh não! Um professor de Hogwarts!" murmurou Hermione, aflita.

"Outra traidora…" falei eu, com desprezo.

"Ao contrário de ti não me esqueço das minhas amizades…" falou ela, com igual desprezo. " e agora ponham-se confortáveis…isto vai demorar…"

Mas Harry tinha sido ágil, e agarrado a sua varinha e a minha.

"Tome…já vi que está do meu lado…" falou ele entregando-ma.

Apontei-a a Matt.

"Baixa a varinha…não te aviso mais Leandra…"

Lea deixou carinha a varinha, sem abrir a boca sequer.

"Estás mais contente assim? Sentes-te mais segura? Angel, a rainha do mundo! Tem de estar sempre no controlo! Agora que a madame já está feliz com a sua varinha CALE A BOCA E OIÇA!" berrou ela, frustrada.

Harry apontou a varinha a Sirius, com toda a raiva e ia abrir a boca quando:

"NÃO!" gritei eu, surpresa comigo mesma. " Espera…ouve…ele está condenado aos dementors de qualquer maneira Harry…"

Mas Harry continuou firme, até que:

"Cinco minutos…depois entrego-o…"

"Queres começar Remus?" falou Sirius, o alivio visível na sua voz.

"Muito bem…mas eu só sei até certo ponto…vocês vão ter de me ajudar." Respirou fundo, e continuou. "Eu fui mordido por um lobisomem em pequenino…na altura não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, e devo confessar que sofri bastante com isso…até que o melhor director que Hogwarts já teve, sentiu compaixão de mim e deixou-me ingressar na sua escola…e pela primeira vez na minha vida tive amigos. Sirius Black, James Potter, Lilly Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Leandra Friendship, Jamelia Millian, e Chloe, a mãe do Draco. Nunca fui tão feliz, mas morria de medo que descobrissem o meu segredo e me abandonassem. Assim todas as luas cheias, eu inventava uma desculpa, e vinha para esta mesma casa. Ela e o salgueiro foram colocados aqui para as minhas transformações…daí toda a gente achar que a casa estava assombrada…os gemidos que ouviam eram meus. Claro que nunca tentámos acabar com esse rumor. Mas as desculpas foram deixando de convencer os meus amigos e finalmente descobriram. Achei que me iam abandonar, mas pelo contrário…fizeram a melhor coisa que podiam ter feito por mim…estudaram bastante, e acabaram por se transformar em Animagus."

"Sirius um cachorro preto, James um cervo, Jam uma pantera negra e eu um leopardo…Assim, todas as luas cheias, nós acompanhávamos o Remus, e ele na presença de animais tornava-se menos selvagem, e mais a pessoa que nós conhecíamos." Falou Lea, sorrindo.

"Começámos até a sair para os campos, e tivemos grandes aventuras…falta de cuidado, eu sei…e várias vezes a consciência me pesava, e achava que estava a trair a confiança de Dumbledore mas era tudo esquecido quando planeava a próxima aventura com os meus amigos…"

"Então no nosso sétimo ano, chegou a Angel à escola…na altura eu namorava com a Leandra, minha amiga de infância…Mas quando a vi…foi instantâneo…nunca mais consegui olhar para outra rapariga sem acabar a pensar nela…depois de várias problemas, acabámos a namorar." Falou Sirius, com os olhos a brilhar.

"Depois na altura do Natal, cheguei eu, vindo dos Estados Unidos. A Lea foi a primeira pessoa que conheci, e bem…o amor ainda dura hoje."

"Não me estão a contar nada de novo…rápido…não têm muito tempo…" falei eu, numa voz gélida.

"Acabámos por saber que Matt era também um animagus, e incluímo-lo nas nossas aventuras…e tal como tinha acontecido antes, a Angel começou a desconfiar. Uma noite, depois da Chloe já ter deixado o nosso grupo pelos Slytherins, provocou a Angel e ela foi atrás de nós."

"O senhor mordeu-a?" perguntou Hermione, tapando a boca com as mãos.

"Mordi…mas ela foi mais forte do que eu pensava, e passámos a transformarmo-nos juntos."

"Professor Lupin…desculpe mas…Peter Pettigrew não se transformava?"

"Transformava pois…num rato…" respondeu Lea.

"E chegámos ao busílis da questão…Peter Pettigrew…"

"O Peter está morto…_ele_ matou-o…" falei eu.

"Aí é que te enganas querida…o Harry, não sei através de quem, deitou as mãos ao Mapa do Salteador…Acabei por o confiscar, e estava a observá-lo há pouco, quanto a Angel chegou, e vi o Sirius a puxar dois de vocês para dentro do Salgueiro…"

"Um de nós professor…" disse Ron.

"Como é que o professor sabe trabalhar com ele?" interrompeu Harry.

"Trabalhar com ele? Eu fui um dos criadores…eu sou o Moony…e não Ron, dois de vós…"

"Como dois de nós?"

"Tu…e o Peter."

* * *

**N/A: Não me batam! ( escondendo-me debaixo da secretária) Eu sei que demorou, mas o tamanho do capítulo compensa n? ;) E agora uma coisinha para responderem na review...acham k a angel e o sirius ainda se vão entender? ou ela vai continuar casmurra, como diz a fini?**

**Espero que gostem...e deixem review claro :P**

**Dedico á Bruna Martins, a minha mais recente fã :D**

**Fini: Espero que a menina tenha gostado...daqui a uns tempos o lobo maluco vai fazer uma coisa k tu nem sonhas! Logo vês ;) Brigad por tudo, e beijinhos!**

**Bruna: Este é para ti, espero também que gostes. Deixa review para eu ir sabendo ;)**

**Jamelia: Gostou minina? Espero que sim senão dás-me porrada na escola ;)**

**Inês: Mana, se n me deixas review pura e simplesmente mato-te! Tiveste preview exclusivo, por isso toca a deixar review :P**

**E mil obrigados à Lea, que me ajuda mais do que eu posos alguma vez retribuir :)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	25. Capítulo XXIV Revelações Finais

**Capítulo XXIV**

"Tu…e o Peter."

"Vocês…vocês estão todos loucos…" disse Harry, abanando a cabeça.

"O mapa não mente! Até tu sabes disso Angel!" respondeu Matt.

"Mas…é…é impossível…não é?" perguntei eu, pela primeira vez naquela noite com insegurança na voz.

"Não…não é. Olha para ele…está à tua frente…" disse Sirius, apontando para Ron.

"Eu? Está maluco, eu…"

"Não és tu rapaz! O teu rato!"

Abri a boca, e tapei-a com as mãos, ao olhar para a ratazana que se encontrava nas mãos daquele rapaz, ainda guinchando como louca e debatendo-se violentamente.

"Vocês…não…não pode ser. Isso é impossível! Ele morreu! Só sobrou um dedo!" disse eu, há beira de um ataque de histerismo.

"ANGEL OUVE-NOS!" berrou Lea."...ele e um cobarde e cortou o seu próprio dedo! Mas ele esquece-se que este jogo é como o gato e o rato..." completou ela, com um sorriso maroto.

"Vocês…é impossível! O nome do meu rato é Scabbers e ele está na família há…" disse Ron, olhando para todos nós como se estivéssemos doidos.

"Doze anos?" perguntou Matt.

"Sim mas…não pode ser! Ele era do meu irmão Percy!"

"Ron por favor…dá-mo. Se ele for um rato normal, eu juro que não lhe acontece nada…confia em mim." Pediu Remus.

"Dá-o Ron…" disse Harry ao amigo.

Ron entregou o rato a Remus, mas este segurou-o mal e Scabbers, ou melhor, Peter desatou a correr, tentando fugir, em vão no entanto, pois Lea agarrou-o agilmente, e com a minha varinha realizou o feitiço que fez transformar um rato em alguém que eu não via há doze anos.

"Olá Wormtail…" disse Sirius, olhando para ele como eu nunca tinha visto. Nos seus olhos havia um misto de maldade com loucura.

"Sirius…Remus…Lea! Todos os meus velhos amigos…" falou Peter, tremendo.

"Dá-me uma varinha Remus! Eu vou matá-lo!" pediu Sirius, quase louco.

"Espera Sirius, temos de acabar de explicar…" pediu Matt.

"EU ESPEREI DOZE ANOS! PERDI A MINHA MULHER, OS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS E A INFÂNCIA DO MEU FILHO! MEREÇO VINGANÇA!" berrou Sirius, como um louco.

"Tu trocaste com ele? Ele era o guardador secreto do James e da Lilly?Como é que tu não me disseste nada! Eu…eu podia ter feito alguma coisa!" disse eu, sentindo as lágrimas a brotarem dos meus olhos.

"Era o bluff perfeito…ninguém ia achar que esta coisa nojenta era o guardador secreto do James e da Lilly…quanto a mim, podia ser perseguido, mas o segredo ia comigo para a cova…só te quis proteger Angel…" respondeu ele, olhando-me de novo nos olhos com ternura.

"NÃO! Não…vocês não compreendem! O mestre das trevas tem poderes que vocês não imaginam! O que é que terias feito Padfoot?"

"EU TERIA MORRIDO!" berrou Sirius. "E agora…vou matar-te…finalmente vou cometer o crime pelo qual fui condenado…"

"NÃO! Por favor…" implorou Wormtail de joelhos, rastejando depois para perto de Harry. "Por favor Harry…o teu pai…o teu pai teria sido misericordioso..."

"COMO OUSAS FALAR DO JAMES!" berrou desta vez Lea.

"E tu meu rapaz…" implorou Peter de novo, rastejando para perto de Ron e Hermione " eu não fui um bom rato? E a menina que é inteligente…tenha pena de mim" chorou ele.

"Afaste-se!" disse Ron, chegando-se para trás com repulsa.

Remus pegou em duas varinhas e entregou uma a Sirius.

Apontaram-nas a Peter quando:

"Esperem!" disse Harry. "Não…não quero os amigos do meu pai como assassinos…e assim pudemos libertá-lo Sirius…"

"Obrigado! Obrigado Harry!" agradeceu Peter, agarrando-a às pernas de Harry.

"Não se preocupe…vai ser entregue aos dementors…" disse Harry com desprezo.

Viu-se nesse instante o pânico na cara de Wormtail.

"Agora vamos…está na hora de se restabelecer a verdade finalmente…" disse Matt, elevando Snape no ar. "Eu trato deste…"

Nesse momento, aproveitando um momento de distracção, Peter transformou-se numa ratazana e desatou a fugir mas eu, com alguma agilidade, agarrei-o pela cauda.

"Nem penses seu vermezinho…"

"E agora Angel…vais finalmente engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas?" perguntou Lea.

Olhei Sirius nos olhos antes de responder.

"Nem penses…" respondi eu, empurrando lá para o fundo todas as palavras que queria dizer-lhe, e a vontade enorme que tinha de o beijar, e saindo da cabana pelo túnel.

Cheguei à rua, com vontade de matar o rato ali mesmo, pois não parava de se contorcer, quando comecei a sentir suores frios e a tremer. De repente olhei para o céu, e ali estava ela…o meu maior medo, a minha maior inimiga…a lua cheia.

As convulsões começaram de imediato. E a dor, a dor horrível, inimaginável…a minha pele borbulhava, a respiração era ofegante…caí de joelhos, ainda assim segurando Peter entre os dedos. Os meus dentes tiritavam, o frio…o frio era tanto…e depois…depois o calor, insuportável…nesse momento Wormtail cravou os seus pequenos dentes na minha mão e larguei-o. Só o consegui ver a fugir, antes de ficar com a visão turva, e sentir a dor a aumentar. As costuras da roupa rebentavam, enquanto eu cravava as unhas acabadas de crescer na terra e mordia a língua até sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca.

Ao longe conseguia ouvir os berros de Remus.

Sirius correu para mim, ajoelhou-se e agarrou-me.

"Tu consegues meu amor, eu sei que sim…e sabes porquê? Porque eu te amo e estou aqui…estou aqui contigo…" falou ele, numa voz doce, beijando-me de seguida.

Olhei para ele, lágrimas a caírem pela minha face.

"Sai…sai daqui…eu…não…consigAHHHHH!" uma explosão de dor e depois.

"MÃE? Mãe o que foi?" berrou Leon, correndo para mim, mas sendo agarrado pelos braços fortes de Matt.

"LARGA-ME! ELA ESTÁ A SOFRER NÃO VÊS?"

"LEON PÁRA! ELA É UMA LOBISOMEM, ESTÁ A SOFRER MAS NÃO PODEMOS FAZER NADA! SIRIUS LARGA-A ANTES QUE ELA TE MATE!" berrou Lea, chorando desesperada.

"NÃO! Vão-se embora…eu fico com ela…" disse Sirius, agarrando-me com mais força.

"Vai…vai-te…EMBORAAAA!" berrei eu, tentando conter o lobo que queria sair.

Leon continua a debater-se, tentando libertar-se de Matt, e desesperado, mordeu-o com toda a força no braço. Matt largou-o e Leon desatou a correr na minha direcção.

"Mãe eu ajudo-te…sou eu mãe…"

"SAI DAQUI LEON!" berrei eu novamente, tentando controlar-me…mas não consegui mais, e dei-lhe uma patada com toda a força, lançando-o no ar, e Leon caiu no chão com toda a força, inconsciente.

"Leon…" murmurei eu, fechando os olhos de seguida. Quando os abri, já não estavam azuis, mas sim amarelos. Empurrei Sirius, e uivei à lua.

Leandra rugiu parando o meu uivo. Entretanto Remus acertou em Sirius lançando-o contra uma rocha. Os meus olhos amarelos cruzaram-se com os de Lea e após uns segundos de hesitação lançamo-nos uma a outra.

Leon acordou quando eu lancei Leandra de cabeça contra uma rocha. Matt miou e chamou a minha atenção. Leon lançou-se para a sua madrinha tentando acordá-la. Quando Lea se levantou e foi ajudar Matt a controlar-me Leon avançou para o pai.

"Pai, estás bem?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Não te preocupes…agora, sai daqui e leva o Harry e os outros…sai daqui filho…promete…"

"Eu…" respondeu ele, hesitante " vou levá-los daqui…"

Leon correu para os colegas.

"Vamos sair daqui…entrem no castelo…eu fico aqui…"

"Nem penses…se tu ficas eu também fico…" disse Harry, corajosamente.

"E nós…posso não gostar de ti Black, mas não quero que morras aqui…" respondeu Hermione.

"Muito bem…então sigam-me…"

Desataram todos a correr pela floresta, até que pararam numa clareira.

"Ok…agora temos de arranjar maneira de fazer com que a minha mãe e o meu padrinho saiam dali antes que eles se matem…" falou Leon, ofegante.

"Isso é fácil…" respondeu Hermione. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"O que é que foi isso Hermione?" perguntou Ron, espantado.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" repetiu ela.

Nesse momento, eu e Remus paramos de lutar e desatamos a correr em direcção à floresta.

"E agora?" perguntou Harry.

"FUGIMOS!" berrou Leon.

Desataram a fugir, Ron com grande dificuldade, agarrado aos amigos, e esconderam-se os quatro atrás de uma árvore, enquanto eu e o Remus cheirávamos à procura de quem tinha uivado.

Remus estava pronto para morder quando apareceu um centauro e com um par de coices, nos afastou, e ambos corremos em direcção ao interior da floresta.

"Encontramo-nos de novo Harry Potter…" falou Firenze, com os seus olhos azuis fixos em Harry.

"Obrigado Firenze…"

"De nada Harry Potter…e agora vão…há quem precise da vossa ajuda…" disse o centauro, olhando para o céu.

O grupinho voltou a correr, desta vez em direcção à cabana quando viram ao pé do lago, Snape, já acordado, de varinha em riste, e com Sirius, Lea e Matt, os três bastante magoados, à sua frente, de mãos no ar.

Esconderam-se atrás de um arbusto, e Harry murmurou.

"Precisava-mos de uma distracção…"

"Eu trato disso Potter…" respondeu Leon, tirando do bolso foguetes explosivos, e mandando-os para junto de Snape. Os foguetes explodiram, e num momento de distracção, Matt agarrou na varinha e enfeitiçou Snape.

Leon correu para o pai e perguntou:

"A mãe vai ficar bem não vai?"

"Vai filho…não te preocupes…"

Lea ia falar, quando um arrepio percorreu os corpos de todos os que estavam ali presentes.

Lea foi a mais sentida, caindo de joelhos e mantendo o olhar fixo no vazio. Leon assustou-se vendo a sua madrinha assim e tentou agarrá-la, mas ela estava subitamente fria.

Matt olhou para Sirius enquanto Lea caía realmente desmaiada no chão. Olhou para a sua mulher procurando-lhe a pulsação.

"Leva-a daqui Matt, antes que ela morra" Sirius falou enquanto Matt pegava numa Lea que começara a gritar.

Sirius sentiu a sua alma a fugir-lhe por entre os dedos. Começou a sentir-se leve. Apesar de saber que não deveria desistir, sentiu a força a esvair-se das suas veias. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

"PAI! Pai…eu…" disse Leon, perdendo também as forças "eu…eu…ajudo…ajudo-te…"

Harry estava quase desmaiado, mas procurando forças em todas as coisas boas que já se tinham passado com ele, colou-se em pé, e berrou "_EXPECTO…PATRONUM!" _

Um veado prateado surgiu da ponta da sua varinha e afugentou os Dementors.

Harry caiu do chão, desmaiado, ao lado do seu padrinho. Quase às portas do castelo, Lea despertava, bastante fraca.

"Matt…não…eu consigo…"

Agarrada ao marido, colocou-se de pé, e foi a andar até Sirius e Harry.

"Algum de vocês tem chocolate?" perguntou Matt.

Ron acenou com a cabeça e tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso das calças.

Matt deu um bocado a Lea e colocou um pouco na boca de Sirius e de Harry.

Aos poucos, foram-se ambos recompondo, e acabaram por despertar.

"PAI!" Leon agarrou-se ao pescoço do pai.

"Ei, ei…está tudo bem…" respondeu Sirius, abraçando-o também.

"Tens de ir Sirius. Levas a minha flecha de fogo, e com um encantamento de camuflagem corre tudo bem…" disse Lea, ainda bastante pálida.

"Deixa-me falar com o Harry primeiro…e depois contigo…pode ser?"

Lea assentiu com a cabeça, e Sirius fez um sinal a Harry para o seguir.

Quando já estavam a sós:

"Isto não serviu de nada…ele fugiu…" disse Harry, meio desanimado, meio irritado.

"Não serviu de nada? Provámos a minha inocência ás pessoas que mais me importam…tu e a Angel…por agora vai ter de servir…tu vais ver que vai correr tudo bem…"

Harry apenas sorriu.

"Não sei se sabes Harry mas…sou teu…"

"Padrinho…" completou Harry. "Sim, sei."

"Espero que um dia, possas viver comigo, e deixar a casa dos teus tios…"

O rosto de Harry iluminou-se.

"Adorava Siri…quer dizer, padrinho."

Foi a vez de Sirius sorrir.

"Mas…como sabias onde estava o Peter?"

"Vi o recorte no jornal quando o Fudge me foi visitar um dia…foi isso que me deu forças para fugir…Agora preciso de falar com a Lea…dás-me um abraço?"

Harry apenas sorriu, e abraçou o padrinho, antes de se ir juntar aos amigos.

Lea foi ao encontro de Sirius.

"Não acredito que ele nos escapou amigo…mas eu vou apanhá-lo…prometo-te…"

Sirius não respondeu, olhando apenas a lua.

"Não te preocupes…ela vai ficar bem Sirius…"

"Achas que ela alguma vez vai engolir o orgulho?"

"Duvido...por alguma razão vocês são o par perfeito…" respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"Não brinques Leandra…estou a falar a sério…ouviste bem o que ela disse na cabana não ouviste?"

"Sirius... Ela mudou, mas não vai retirar as juras assim do nada. Sabes que no fundo ela ama-te amigo…"

"Não suporto ouvir o Remus tratá-la assim…não consigo pensar que eles…não consigo…" desabafou Sirius.

"Sirius, a vida mudou…Tens que de alguma forma aceitar que eles...eles...ela...ahh…olha não te posso ajudar mano...lamento" respondeu ela, desanimada. "Agora vai-te despedir do Leon e põe-te a andar…é mais seguro…"

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar em direcção ao filho.

Ajoelhou-se com dificuldade, e disse:

"Porta-te bem ok? Se falarem de mim tratem-me por Snuffles, e não me escrevam enquanto eu não vos escrever…e toma conta da tua mãe está bem filho?"

Leon concordou em silêncio e abraçou o pai com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Quanto volto a ver-te?"

"Cedo…prometo puto…"

Sirius despediu-se dos restantes com um abraço, e depois do encantamento de camuflagem, montou a vassoura e partiu.

* * *

Abri os olhos. Era manhã. A minha cabeça martelava de dor, assim como o meu corpo. Tentei levantar-me, mas quase não tinhas forças. Olhei para o meu lado, e estava Remus, tão maltratado como eu, com as roupas praticamente destruídas. Sentei-me e tentei lembrar-me dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sirius era inocente…por minha culpa Wormtail tinha fugido…e Leon…Oh meu santo Merlin, eu tinha magoado o meu filho. Desatei a chorar, e chorei durante um bom bocado, até que senti movimento ao meu lado, e sequei as lágrimas ao ver Remus levantar-se com um grande esforço.

"A minha cabeça…" queixou-se ele.

"Temos de voltar…já é dia…"

"Estás bem?" perguntou ele, reparando nos meus olhos inchados.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, e coloquei-me de pé, com as pernas a tremer. Remus ajudou-me, e lentamente saímos da floresta em direcção ao castelo. Assim que entrámos, ouvi passos no corredor e surgiu Lea, com um ar bastante cansado.

"Ahh…és tu Angel?" perguntou ela, parecendo um pouco irritada.

"O Leon?" perguntei eu, preocupada.

"Enfermaria, o Matt está com ele...posso dar-te uma palavrinha?"

"Não, ela tem de descansar primeiro Leandra…" defendeu-me Remus.

"Eu também devia estar a descansar Remus, mas agora, eu QUERO falar com a Angel, e talvez contigo também…"

"Não Lea, nós…"

"Fala…e rápido…quero ver o meu filho…" disse eu, cortando a palavra a Remus.

"Espero que tenham os dois a certeza do que estão a fazer juntos. Espero que nenhum de vós se arrependa...no entanto quero que se sintam culpados por isto" Lea sorriu comos olhos a brilhar"Angel, o Sirius esta a sofrer mais que nunca e..."

"Tenho pena…" interrompi eu "mas não posso fazer nada…e se era só isso vou ver o meu filho…"

"Era só isso, mas espero que te lembres Remus, que o Leon não e teu filho e ele nunca te vai aceitar como pai…"

"E tu lembra-te de que não és mãe dele…se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo tinha-te deixado a ti casar com ele…estão tão bem um para o outro…" respondi, com azedume.

"Não trocaria o Matt por nada. Mas se me queres tratar assim por fazer o que tu não fazes...ou seja defender os meus amigos...está a vontade. Mas nunca te esqueças que podes vir a precisar de mim…"

"Ela tem-me a mim Leandra…" respondeu Remus, pondo um braço à volta da minha cintura.

"Pois...mas parece que o seu coração a trai não dirias Remus? Ou agora ela trata-te por Sirius? E também foste tu que ofereceste esse lindo anel?"

Apenas implorei a Lea para se calar com os olhos.

"Qual…qual anel?" perguntou Remus, inseguro.

"O anel que o Sirius lhe deu e que o teu amor tem ao pescoço... Durante a noite deves ouvir o nome do Sirius e não o teu, certo Remus...? Tantas juras de amor que lhe fizeste...alguma vez ela te chamou amor a ti também? Ou já te habituaste a ouvir o nome do Sirius em vez do teu?"

"CALA-TE! NEM TE ATREVAS A ABRIR MAIS A BOCA PA FALAR DA MINHA VIDA!" berrei eu, furiosa.

"É verdade?" perguntou Remus.

"Remus eu…" comecei eu, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida ouvi-o gritar.

"É VERDADE OU NÃO?"

Não lhe respondi, e ele arrancou o cordão do meu pescoço violentamente.

Lea sorria divertida, como se tivesse planeado tudo aquilo.

"Nunca mais te quero ver...e tu Lea...obrigada" disse Remus, antes de atirar o anel para o chão e desaparecer.

Fechei os olhos antes de falar.

"Eu…EU ODEIO-TE! COMO É QUE FOSTE CAPAZ? SERÁ QUE ESSE AMOR DOENTIO QUE TENS PELO SIRIUS TE TOLDA O CÉREBRO? OU DIVERTES-TE APENAS A DAR CABO DA MINHA VIDA JÁ QUE A TUA É INEXISTENTE?"

"Eu não amo o Sirius. Apenas lhe devo imenso. E nunca me poderia divertir a dar cabo da tua vida. Estou muito feliz com o Matt obrigada, e tenho uma vida quase perfeita cara Angel. Obrigada por te preocupares…" respondeu ela, igualmente azeda.

"Ainda gostava de saber como é que eu te escolhi para madrinha do Leon…" respondi eu, numa voz gélida, tentando controlar-me " não tens feito outra coisa sem ser pô-lo contra mim…só deves ficar feliz quando ele fugir de casa e vá viver contigo não? E teres um filho para deixares o meu? Já pensaste nisso? Não, claro que não…tu só queres as partes boas…não queres dizer que não, não queres passar noites sem dormir, mudar fraldas…ser madrinha é fácil Lea…experimenta antes ser mãe…"

"Eu não tenho culpa de tu teres sido insensível o suficiente para te esqueceres que o Sirius jamais trairia o JAMES! NÃO TENHO CULPA... não me queiras culpar por algo que não fiz. Angel...quando eu te vi com o Sirius eu desculpei-te...estou certa agora que não o devia ter feito."

" Já tinha chegado a essa conclusão há muito tempo…" respondi eu, sentindo as pernas a tremerem com o esforço.

Comecei a andar com dificuldade em direcção à enfermaria, quando Lea caminhou na minha direcção.

"Ohh por amor a Merlin! Dá cá o braço antes que te espalhes de cabeça…"

"LARGA-ME!" respondi eu, repelindo-a. "Nem fales mais para mim…"

"Angel….." disse Lea, abanando a cabeça, e saindo depois. Esta passou por Matt, que ao ver a mulher a chorar, me lançou um olhar irritado.

"O que é que lhe fizeste desta vez?" perguntou ele, irritado.

"Apenas lhe disse verdades…só isso…"

"Angel…o que é que lhe fizeste?" perguntou ele de novo, mais irritado.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin Matt! Tu acreditavas em mim se eu te dissesse? Não, claro que não! Vai atrás dela, pergunta-lhe e deixa-me em paz!"

"Angel Valance….tu estás a por todos aqueles que te quiseram ajudar contra ti. Não te esqueças disso…o Sirius..."

"LÁ ESTÃO VOCÊS E O SIRIUS! DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ COM O SIRIUS! E VOCÊS OS DOIS CRESÇAM E TENHAM FILHOS POR AMOR DE MERLIN! Assim pode ser que deixem o meu em paz…" interrompei eu, continuando a andar em direcção à enfermaria.

Matt olhou para mim confuso, e de seguida foi atrás da mulher.

Lea estava sentada perto do lado, com a cabeça entre as mãos, a chorar.

"Ei…então? Deixas que ela te afecte assim?" perguntou Matt, numa voz ternurenta, sentando ao lado de Lea e acariciando o seu cabelo.

"Não consigo parar de pensar nisso ...não consigo fazer com que ela não me afecte…"

"Mas o que é que ela te disse para te deixar assim?"

"Ela…ela…ela disse que eu devia ter um filho para deixar o dela em paz…" respondeu Lea, recomeçando a chorar.

"Ei, não chores ok?" confortou-a Matt, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com a mão. " Ela é que é uma reprimida que não confessa que ama o Sirius…porque é que estás a pensar nisso agora? Não somos felizes?"

"Somos Matt, mas...se calhar ela tem razão...se calhar tu só dizes que não queres um filho porque eu digo isso aos sete ventos... Matt..." disse a ruiva, chorando ainda com mais força.

"Tu estás é cansada de mais! Nós já falámos sobre isso…não quero filho nenhum…sou feliz assim…e temos o Leon…não é sua tonta?"

"Mas Matt, não ficavas feliz por ter alguém para te seguir os passos...eu não sei...neste momento acho que como tua mulher sou uma INCOMPETENTE!"

"Não voltes a dizer isso…eu sei lá…nunca pensei nisso…sou feliz assim…para que é que eu queria um bebé chorão e uma mulher com depressão pós-parto?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Obrigado Matt…és um querido…" respondeu Lea, sorrindo, e abraçando-se ao marido.

Entretanto, eu entrava na enfermaria, a grande custo.

Ron estava deitado numa cama, e Harry, Leon e Hermione, sentados à sua volta.

"MÃE!" gritou ele, ao ver-me, correndo para me abraçar.

"Autch, autch…olha as costelas Leon…" disse eu, dolorosamente.

"Desculpa…" disse ele, alargando o abraço.

"Estás bem?"

"Não te preocupes…e tu? Magoei-te muito? Não te devias ter aproximado filho…"

"Estou fino…" respondeu ele, sorrindo

"E vocês? Está tudo bem com a tua perna?"

"Mais ao menos…dói-me um bocado…" respondeu Ron.

"Mãe…agora que já sabe que o pai é inocente vocês podem voltar a ficar juntos não é? E vamos ser uma família, e vamos…" disse Leon, entusiasticamente.

"Leon…anda cá…precisamos de falar…"

Afastámo-nos para uma cama perto da janela, e sentámo-nos. Agarrei na sua mão, antes de falar.

"Leon…as coisas não são assim tão fáceis…"

"Porquê? Se vocês se amam…" ele olhou-me nos olhos antes de falar." Tu ainda amas o pai…certo?"

"Errado Leon…eu…"

"O QUÊ? ESTÁS A BRINCAR COMIGO NÃO É? DIZ QUE ESTÁS A BRINCAR COMIGO!" berrou Leon, pondo-se de pé.

Abanei a cabeça negativamente, e disse:

"Tu sabes que eu estou…estava…quer dizer…bem, sabes que eu gosto do Remus não é Leon?"

Ele apenas olhou para mim, com um misto de raiva, desprezo e desilusão no olhar, antes de sair a correr da enfermaria.

"Boa…continua assim Angel…vais bem…" murmurei eu, antes de sair também.

* * *

**N/A: Tchan tchan:D Aqui tá a continuação do cap anterior, é bastante grande até, e o final é alternativo porque não quis tar a fazer como no livro...Este é para a Ana Rita, que só agora começou a ler, e está a gostar. Brigado miga!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem review **

**Ana Rita:Aind bem que gostas, continua a ler ok:D**

**Margarida: Aind bem que também gostaste, continua a ler que eu agradeço :)**

**Inês: MANA! OBRIGADO PELA IDEIA BRILHANTE QUE ME DESTE! ÉS UM GÉNIOOOO:D:D:D**

**Taty: Não sei se acertaste...logo verás :P E agora prepara-te...muita coisa inesperada vai acontecer :D Brigado por td e bjinhos ;)**

**Jamelia: CALMA CALMA! Logo tens a dita cuja :D:D e o dito coiso também :D**

**Bruna: Espero que tenhas gostado deste...brigado por leres...Bjinhos**

**Lea: Minha granda beta pá! Aposto k n keres nada o dito coiso mas temos pena :P Brigado por td mais uma vez...**

**Fini: Pronto, pronto! Pa n me mates aki tá ele, o mais rápido que consegui ok? Espero que gostes, e faz update na tua :)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	26. Capítulo XXV Suspensão e gravidez

**Capítulo XXV**

Era o último dia de aulas, e eu estava sentada no gabinete do meu padrinho, à espera para falar com ele.

Leon continuava sem falar comigo, Lea e Matt, igualmente e o Remus, nem nunca mais o tinha visto. A minha vida estava realmente no bom caminho!

Continuava absorta nos meus pensamentos, quando o meu padrinho entrou conversando com alguém. Virei-me para trás, e vi Lea.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, e o meu padrinho no seu cadeirão, fitando-nos por segundos com os seus olhos azuis.

"Chamei-vos aqui para falarmos sobre um assunto bastante importante…e espero que ponham as vossas divergências de lado para ajudar uma pessoa que vos é querida…"

Ele calou-se por uns segundos, antes de continuar.

"Como já deves ter percebido querida Angel, peço-te que com a Lea, ajudes o Sirius a escapar às buscas…estarás disposta a ajudá-lo?"

"Estou disposta a ajudá-lo…mas não com ela…"

"Nem eu quero...não preciso da ajuda dela professor Dumbledore…" respondeu Lea.

"Precisas sim! Vocês precisam de se manter unidas…precisam uma da outra e só vão acabar por magoar o Sirius e o Leon se continuarem assim…será que as palavras ditas num momento de irreflexão têm um valor assim tão grande para separarem duas amigas?"

"Tem quando põem em causa a minha racionalidade…" respondeu Lea.

"Achei-vos mais sensatas…não parecem duas adultas…vai chegar o dia em que vão precisar uma da outra e arrepender-se de não se falarem por coisas ditas sem importância e que não são certamente sentidas…a vida são dois dias, e passa um mais rápido que outro…"

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta, e Remus entrou.

"Professor eu…" disse Remus, calando-se quando os seus olhos pousaram em mim.

"Sim Remus…podes entrar…"

"Nós falámos noutra altura professor…"

"Está fora de questão…entra por favor."

Remus entrou muito a contragosto, e colocou um papel na frente de Dumbledore.

"É a minha demissão professor…obrigado por tudo…não esquecerei…"

"O quê? Demissão Remus?" perguntei eu, surpreendida.

"Boa tarde, e com licença." Despediu-se ele, apertando a mão ao meu padrinho, e saindo sem me ligar nenhuma.

Sem pensar, levantei-me e fui atrás dele.

Lea olhou confusa para Dumbledore.

"Remus espera!"

Ele ignorou-me, continuando a andar. Corri um pouco, e agarrei-lhe na mão.

"Deixa-me em paz…"

"Deixa-me explicar! Por favor…" implorei eu, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

"És a minha fraqueza sabias? Não sei porque é que eu faço tudo por ti…quer dizer…fazia. Acabou Angel…estou farto de ser um boneco nas tuas mãos…Vemo-nos por aí…"

Remus virou costas, e desapareceu numa esquina.

" _E acaba assim…tudo por culpa dela…"_ pensei eu, cheia de raiva.

* * *

Nesse mesmo dia, Lea recebeu uma carta de Sirius:

"_Estou em segurança não te preocupes…como estás tu, o teu marido, a loirinha e o puto? Espero que bem...ela aceitou ajudar-me?"_

_Beijos_

_Snuffles

* * *

_

No dia seguinte, estava no ministério a trabalhar, e Leon sentado à minha frente a ler algo sobre quidditch, bastante aborrecido.

Nessa altura, uma jovem Auror chamada Nymphadora Tonks, metamormaga, e que tinha um rosto em forma de coração, com uns olhos pretos e brilhantes entrou:

"Tonks, podes dizer aquela que se diz minha mãe que eu estou bastante aborrecido e teria preferido ficar em casa?"

Tonks riu-se e disse:

"Angel, o Leon diz que…"

"Eu ouvi, e não podes ficar em casa sozinho porque da última vez que isso aconteceu pegaste fogo à cozinha a tentar fazer uma poção…" respondi eu, continuando a ler os documentos que me tinham sido entregues.

"Então Tonks, se não é incomodar diz à…DINHA!" berrou ele, levantando-se e correndo para a porta.

"Por aqui? Ahh sim…pegaste fogo à cozinha…eu lembro-me…"e dirigindo-se a mim. " _Valance_ era só para te dizer que está tudo bem com o Snuffles…não que te importe claro…"

"_Ufa…ele está em segurança…já posso dormir em paz…"_

"Ainda bem…menos uma preocupação…" respondi eu fingindo indiferença.

Leon olhou para mim com raiva, abanou a cabeça e saiu. Mas eu nem reparei, pois estava a ler algo muito interessante…e muito perigoso…alguém tinha dado informações muito correctas sobre o paradeiro do Sirius e nós não podíamos arriscar…eu tinha de mudar aquilo…mas mais tarde, quando toda a gente tivesse saído.

A tarde passou, ou melhor…arrastou-se! Leon sempre a resmungar, Shacklebolt com um humor insuportável, e Lea sempre com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios de cada vez que ele se punha a massacrar-me a cabeça.

"Pela milésima vez, SIM! Eu trato disso Shacklebolt!"

"Compreendes a importância do assunto certo Valance?"

Olhei para Lea…de novo o sorrisinho cínico.

"Sim! Podes-te ir embora!"

"Muito bem…vou então ao gabinete do Cornelius, e depois vou embora…"

"Vai lá! Já toda a gente saiu mesmo…"

Leon, que tinha andado a passear por todo o ministério, tinha voltado agora, com o mesmo mau humor.

"Dinha, podes chamar alguém para perguntar à loira sentada à tua frente se falta muito para sair desta parvalheira?"

"Leon não abuses…falta um bocado sim…tenho umas coisas de última coisa para fazer…"

"Ok, já chega! EU vou para casa…" respondeu ele, fulo, saindo.

"Leon, volta aqui…" disse eu, mas sem provocar nenhum efeito no meu filho.

"LEON! Não estou a brincar!" ralhei eu, saindo para o corredor atrás dele.

Ele continuou a andar, e eu agarrei-lhe no braço.

"LARGA-ME! EU JÁ NÃO TE CONHEÇO!"

Como eu sou uma rapariga sortuda, adivinhem que eu encontro no meio de uma discussão com o meu filho? Lucius e Chloe Malfoy…

"Ora, ora…vejam se não é a cabra do Black e a cria a meio de uma discussão…" disse Lucius, com o seu sorrisinho nojento.

"Não sejas desagradável querido…" disse Chloe, sorrindo falsamente para mim.

"Cabra? Só vejo uma aqui e não é loira…" respondi eu, virando costas. Mas depois parei a voltei atrás. "Ahh e mais uma coisinha Sr. Malfoy…"

_CRACK! _Ouviu-se o som do seu nariz a ser partido pelo meu punho fechado.

"Não fala do meu filho, PORQUE EU NÃO DEIXO!"

Nesse momento, ele consertou o nariz com a varinha, e disse algo a Chloe olhando para mim, que não ouvi. Agarrei instintivamente na varinha e mandei Leon para dentro.

"Peço imensas desculpas pela minha indelicadeza…temos de deixar o passado para trás…as minhas mais sinceras desculpas minha querida…" e pegou na minha mão, beijando-a. Os seus lábios eram gelados, e o toque deles com a minha pele arrepiou-me, e puxei a mão. Chloe olhava para ele zangada, parecendo que não tinha achado muita graça ao que o marido tinha acabado de fazer.

"Desculpas aceites Senhor Malfoy…"

"Lucius, por favor…"

"…mas tenho de ir trabalhar, _Sr. Malfoy_." Continuei eu, ignorando-o.

"Faça favor então _Angel_…eu vim falar com o ministro. Com a sua licença…"

Entrei de novo para o quartel-general dos Aurors, estranhando bastante o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Lea estava a arrumar as suas coisas, e olhou para mim com cara de caso, mas não disse nada.

"O Leon disse-me para eu te pedir se ele podia ir comigo…"

"Claro…se eu disser que não explode a 3ª Guerra Mundial por isso…não me parece que tenha opção." Respondi eu, massajando as têmporas, com uma dor de cabeça tremenda.

"Ok…puto…vamos…o Matt deve estar quase aí…Tratas de tudo?"

"Podes ir…" respondi eu.

Lea saiu para o corredor, dirigindo-se para o átrio de entrada do ministério.

Eu apontei a varinha a um documento em pergaminho que estava sobre a minha secretária, modificando-o, e levantei-me silenciosamente, andando em direcção ao cúbiculo de Shacklebolt, para fazer as modificações também no documento original, visto que eu era a que tinha a única cópia.

Ajoelhei-me e tirei um gancho do cabelo, tentando abrir a fechadura de uma das gavetas. _Clic!_ Com um estalido a gaveta abriu-se e dei graças a Deus ás técnicas dos Muggles, já que com feitiços não teria conseguido.

Depois de procurar por alguns segundos, encontrei finalmente o objecto desejado, e apontei-lhe a varinha quando:

"Valance?"

Olhei para trás assustada, e ali estava o próprio Shacklebolt a olhar para mim surpreendido.

"Eu sabia…tu ias ajudá-lo…afinal como poderias não o fazer…"

"Não estou a ajudar ninguém…vim apenas buscar o documento para fazer uma cópia já que perdi a minha…" menti eu, com segurança.

"Não me mintas…vi uma cópia exacta desse documento em cima da tu secretária antes de sair…Angel Valance…suspendo-te do caso Sirius Black e das tuas actividades como Auror…estás a partir deste momento, proibida de colocar os pés nestas instalações…Peço-te que arrumes as tuas coisas e saias…"

"Tu não tens provas Kingsley…não fui apanhada a fazer nada de mal…" argumentei eu.

"Veremos isso quando o ministro analisar o teu caso…por enquanto…peço-te que saias…"

Voltei a passar os dedos pelas têmporas antes de falar.

"Não me faças isto Kingsley…por favor…"

"Não tenho opção…interferis-te nas operações…"

Saí disparada, agarrei o meu manto e em algumas coisas minhas, e dirigi-me para o corredor. Ia cega de raiva por ter sido apanhada e por ter, provavelmente, arruinado o meu futuro como Auror.

"_A Lea nunca foi apanhada…sou mesmo estúpida!" _pensei eu, amargamente.

Continuei a caminhar, até que esbarrei com alguém e desequilibrei-me, deixando cair todas as coisas.

"Boa! Era só o que me faltava agora também…" murmurei eu entre dentes.

Estava a apanhar as coisas quando Chloe se ajoelhou a meu lado, e começou a ajudar-me a apanhar as coisas.

"Peço desculpa…ia distraída Angel…"

Depois de ter tudo apanhado, pus-me de pé e recomecei a andar, quando ela me agarrou pelo braço.

"Eu sei que as coisas não correram bem entre nós mas…eu já pus velhos rancores de lado há muito tempo…e quero ajudar-te."

Olhei para ela com desconfiança.

"Olha Chloe eu…"

"Ouve-me…por favor…já viste como está a tua vida? O Sirius anda fugido à lei...o teu filho, que criaste sozinha não te pode ver nem pintada, ficaste sem o teu "Sirius substituto", ou seja,o Remus, não tens amigos…e pelo que percebi acabaste de ser despedida…parece-me que ficaste do lado errado…"

Nesse momento apareceu Lea, seguida de Matt e Leon.

"Pensa nisso…e depois um dia deste falamos. Sabes onde vivo…" terminou Chloe, despedindo-se de mim com dois beijos na face.

Fiquei ali parada, enquanto Lea me olhava com desprezo.

"Fui suspensa…tens de continuar sozinha…" disse eu, recomeçando a andar em direcção ao átrio.

" Ok Angel...por uma vez admites que sou melhor que tu?"

Virei-me para trás e olhei-a nos olhos.

"Olha para a minha vida e tira as tuas próprias conclusões…" respondi eu, com a dor de cabeça a aumentar cada vez mais.

* * *

Nessa noite, as palavras de Chloe ecoavam na minha cabeça vezes e vezes sem conta.

"…_já viste como está a tua vida? …parece-me que ficaste do lado errado…"_

Quando finalmente consegui adormecer eram já altas horas da madrugada.

* * *

Entretanto, algures para Sul, um jovem mulher encapuzada andava por um campo deserto, até entrar numa caverna com uma entrada tão estreita, que muitos não teriam notado.

"Snuffles?"

Do nada apareceu um cachorro muito magro, que segundos depois era já Sirius Black, mais magro e imundo que nunca.

"Oh Merlin…estás tão magro! Toma…trouxe-te comida…e umas roupas do Matt…devem-te servir."

Sirius abraçou a amiga, e comeu agradecido.

"Ainda bem que vieste Leandra…já tinha saudades amiga…"

"Sirius…tens comido sequer?" perguntou Lea, ainda abismada com a magreza extrema do amigo.

"Pouco…o que encontro por aí…" respondeu ele, indiferente.

"Devias ter avisado!... Não te posso deixar sozinho nestas condições Sirius..."

"Não te preocupes comigo…eu estou bem…mas agora, quero saber novidades…como estão todos? O Leon…esquece…não me podes responder…"

"Enganas-te" respondeu ela, sorrindo. "A Angel acabou com o Juramento…"

"Afinal parece que ela recuperou algum do seu juízo…como…como é que ela está?" perguntou Sirius, olhando para o chão.

"Suspensa, eu não falo com ela, o Leon e o Matt também não...nem o Remus..." admitiu ela, culpada.

Uma sombra de alegria passou pelos olhos de Sirius ao ouvir a ultima parte da frase, mas logo perguntou, preocupado:

"Como suspensa? E porque é que não falas com ela? Nem o Leon?"

"Eu discuti com ela por causa do Remus. Eu tenho as culpas do Remus deixar de falar com ela, e o Leon ficou irritado porque ela disse que o amava... E foi apanhada a tentar ajudar-te logo foi suspensa...desculpa..."

Sirius olhou para a amiga pasmado, entes de perguntar sarcasticamente:

"Só? Bem a vida dela está óptima então!"

"Bem…nem por isso…" respondeu Lea.

"HÁ MAIS?"

"Eu hoje vi-a a conversar com a Chloe no ministério…e ela despediu-se da loirinha com dois beijos na cara…isto não é muito normal Sirius…estou preocupada…"

"Leandra…por favor…fala com ela…por mim." Implorou Sirius, olhando-a nos olhos."Não a deixes meter-se em confusões…"

"Eu não sou mãe dela Padfoot!"

"Mas ela ouve-te! Eu não a quero perto dos Malfoys Leandra…por favor…és a minha única ligação a ela…"

"Sirius…ela disse-me coisas…bem, coisas que ninguém gostaria de ouvir…eu não sei se sou capaz…"

"Bem agora viraste orgulhosa também? Boa, não me chegava só ela!" resmungou Sirius, exasperado.

"Ok Sirius…mas só por ti…ficas-me a dever…" Lea fechou os olhos e agarrou-se à parede da caverna.

Sirius agarrou-a rapidamente.

"Foi só uma tontura…não te preocupes…já me aconteceu hoje…"

"Parecias mesmo a…esquece…"

"Sirius, conheces-me suficientemente bem para saber que meias frases e a palavra esquece não resultam comigo…"

"Não é nada…sério…"

Nesse momento Lea tapou a boca com as mãos, virou-se de costas para Sirius e vomitou.

Lea olhou envergonhada para Sirius.

"Desculpa…não sei o que se passa comigo…"

"Não te preocupes…" respondeu Sirius, com cara de enjoado.

"Continuas sem me dizer o que é que eu parecia…"

"Foi tontice…ao ver-te agora assim lembrei-me da Angel antes do baptizado do Harry…andava sempre assim…agora já sei que ela estava grávida do Leon…mas na altura nem me passou pela cabeça…"

Lea ficou subitamente branca.

"Ei…foi só uma comparação…não precisas de ficar assim Lea…"

"Eu…eu não posso estar grávida…ou posso?" falou ela num fiozinho de voz.

"Quem sabe…mas até era bom…Merlin sabe como eu gostava de ter outro filho com a Angel…um que eu pudesse ao menos ver crescer…" falou Sirius, com amargura na voz.

"Não deve ser nada…foi o jantar que me caiu mal…" falou Lea, já normal.

"Se tu o dizes…"

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei já bastante tarde e com olheiras enormes. Porque raio não me saiam aquelas palavras da cabeça!

Estava a ler o profeta diário, onde eu fazia as honras da capa, e a beber café quando Lea se desmaterializou.

Saltei com um susto e a caneca partiu-se em pedaços no chão.

"Muito fotogénica…" comentou ela, olhando para o jornal.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer, posso saber?"

"Podes e deves…eu estou aqui para te dizer…" Lea agarrou-se ao balcão, zonza. "…para não falares com os Malfoys…" de repente, virou-se para o lava-loiça e vomitou.

Virei a cara, antes que me acontecesse o mesmo a mim.

"Estás bem?" perguntei eu, ainda com a cara virada, mas ela já tinha ido para a casa de banho. Sem olhar, agitei a varinha e limpei tudo.

Ouvi água a correr, e depois ela apareceu, já normal.

"Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Não te preocupes…estamos aqui para falar de ti…." Respondeu ela, prontamente.

Provavelmente naquela altura Lea teve medo que eu desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

"Muito bem…falemos de mim então…vieste até aqui para me dizeres para não falar com os Malfoys como se fosses minha mãe? E depois de tudo o que fizeste é suposto eu ouvir-te?"

"Eu não gosto do que te estou a dizer, mas estou a fazê-lo pelo Sirius Black... sabes aquele que deveria ser teu marido?" comentou ela sarcasticamente.

"Ohh já cá faltava o Sirius…ele acha que eu preciso que tomes conta de mim é? Não preciso de protecção, obrigado…"

"Mas precisas de alguém que te ajude a pensar…"

"Desculpa? Agora preciso de ajuda para pensar? Boa, agora sou burra também!" respondi eu, ironicamente.

"Não disse isso! Apenas disse que em certos momentos da nossa vida precisamos de alguém que nos ajude…"

"Eu aceitava a ajuda se ela fosse dada livremente…e não por obrigação para com um amigo…"

"Angel faz o que quiseres mas acho que deves saber que tipo de pessoas são os Malfoys…"

"E sei…afinal ele é teu meio-irmão…"

"Não me compares a nenhum Malfoy…NUNCA!" respondeu Lea, com o rosto tenso.

"Desculpa…exagerei…De qualquer maneira…não tens nada a ver com isso Lea…pensas que me vou deixar influenciar pelo Lucius ou pela Chloe, como uma criança impressionável?"

"Espero que não. Mas se bem conheço o meu meio irmão…" disse ela, com cara de enjoada. "…ele vai fazer de tudo para te impressionar..."

Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não tenho nada que interessa ao Malfoy…para além de ser pobre estou suspensa como Auror…porque haveria de um snobe daqueles tentar agradar a uma "adoradora de muggles"?

"Para me atingir a mim, para atingir o Sirius, para atingir o Remus…queres mais razões?"

Dei uma gargalhada sonora.

"Vai raptar-me e pedir um resgate? Por favor Leandra…Estás paranóica!"

"Não…mas é simples…ou te mata, ou te faz passar para o lado do mal…"

"Ok…tu estás mesmo paranóica! Primeiro, ele não me matava assim…o risco é demasiado grande…e segundo…eu, para o lado do mal? Estás doida…"

"_Mas já te passou pela cabeça…várias vezes até…"_

"Tu é que sabes Ang…"disse ela, correndo depois para a casa de banho com as mãos a tapar a boca.

"Por amor de Deus! Se não te conhecesse melhor diria que estás grávida!" disse eu.

Minutos depois, ela reapareceu da casa de banho.

"Porquê? Não posso ficar grávida?"

"Puder podes mas…não és bem do tipo maternal…madrinha, tia…isso sim…mãe já não estou a ver…"

Lea apenas olhou para mim magoada, antes de sair sem uma palavra.

"Disse alguma coisa de mal?" falei eu sozinha.

* * *

Entretanto, Lea chegava a casa, bastante nervosa.

"Então querida estás…"

"Matt precisamos de falar…" disse ela, interrompendo o marido.

"Ok…diz…"

"Acho melhor sentares-te…"

Matt olhou para ela estranhando, mas sentou-se. A ruiva sentou-se junto a ele, e agarrou-lhe na mão.

"Bem Matt…hm…eu…eu sei que nós dissemos que não….quer dizer…bem é assim não foi planeado mas…espera…vou dizer isto de outra maneira…Ohh Merlin, chega de andar ás voltas! Matt…eu estou grávida."

* * *

**N/A: Ahh pois é! Digam lá se não ficaram a pensar quando leram o título que era a "loirinha" que estava grávida:D Bem espero que gostem, e agora vamos falar de coisas importantes! **

**Tenhu novidades muitoooo excitantes! A nossa querida Lea, minha beta e amiga, gostou tanto da minha fic, que resolveu escrever uma fic chamada " A história deles", baseada na minha, mas do ponto de vista da nossa ruivinha preferida, a Leandra. Vão às minhas fics favoritas, está lá. Todos os caps são lidos por mim antes da publicação, e devo-vos dizer, que foi uma grande ideia, pois para além de ela escrever fantasticamente bem, podem ter uma visão alternativa d minha fic! Não se esqueçam, "A história deles" da Miss Leandra Friendship Black!**

**Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos e respostas:**

**Ana Rita: Bem minha grande migona, ainda bem que estás a gostar e que te consegui convertar ao "pottermanismo" lool Continua a ler. Bjinhos**

**Bruna: Sim, estou a pensar fazer até essa altura, e depois um epilogo, para verem como vão ficar todas aspersonagens! Ainda bem que gostas, fico tão feliz! Bjinhos**

**Fini: Espero que tenhas gostado, diz o que achaste pois não imaginas como a tua opinião conta! Bjinho e brigado por leres.**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	27. Capítulo XXVI O lado negro é sedutor

**Capítulo XXVI**

Depois da Lea sair, ia tomar um banho quando uma coruja castanha começou ás bicadas na janela da cozinha. Abri-a a segurei a carta. Pensei que fosse uma carta do ministério, mas não…eu reconheceria aquela letra em qualquer lugar. Abri-a com urgência, e quase chorei ao ver que era mesmo dele.

_"Quando te conheci senti algo bem forte_

_Jurei para mim mesmo que te amaria ate à morte  
mas tudo mudou…os sentimentos são assim_

_O meu amor não acabou mas o teu chegou ao fim_

_Nem sempre fui correcto...mas sou o primeiro a admitir_

_Sei que cometi erros, sei o que estou a sentir_

_um sentimento de culpa, tristeza e vontade  
o amor não acaba assim, daí a minha saudade_

_Sei que fiz asneira, cometi tanto pecado_

_Será que um dia, voltarás a estar do meu lado?  
Acordo e vou ao relento, não te tiro do pensamento_

_E espero nesta carta te levar ao esquecimento_

_Espero que nunca passes pelo que estou a passar_

_Amar alguém de verdade e de repente tudo acabar_

_Já sofri e recuperei e voltei a sofrer mas fui parvo porque sabia onde me estava a meter…mas agora é diferente_

_Para sempre te vou esquecer_

_Tudo o que fizeste não quero reviver…tudo o que fiz foi contigo no pensamento_

_Dei-te tudo o que tinha_

_Não merecia este tratamento_

_Não me arrependo de nada…foi tudo de coração_

_Não guardo rancor, apenas recordação_

_Será que é preciso sofrer para aprender?_

_Sofrer na vida para mais erros não cometer_

_Se pudesse apagar tudo da minha memória apagava sem problema_

_Apagava toda a história_

_Historia complicada...amor e sedução  
no meio tristeza, rancor e desilusão  
Chegou a hora do eterno adeus…tu segues os teus caminhos que eu sigo os meus_

_Espero sinceramente que encontres a felicidade_

_Que mudes um pouco, que percas a vaidade_

_E que penses duas vezes para não te arrependeres_

_Das tuas atitudes, para não sofreres_

_Não encares estas palavras como lição de moral_

_Sou apenas um ser humano, simples e normal_

_Quero que sintas que não foste certa_

_Cometeste erros na altura mais incorrecta_

_Pergunto-me porquê…tinhas tudo o que querias_

_Amor, paixão, felicidade e fantasias_

_Sinto a tua falta, quero-te a meu lado_

_Beijar-te, agarrar-te...sentir-me acarinhado_

_Quando te beijei senti que a minha vida tinha recomeçado_

_Vivia apenas e somente para a tua felicidade_

_Relembro com saudade_

_O meu passado apaixonado_

_Onde fui abençoado, acarinhado e amado_

_Sempre que te vejo o meu coração começa a bater_

_Não sei se é obsessão ou vontade de viver_

_Tenho saudades, há tempos em que não paro de pensar_

_Apenas momentos, a que gostava de voltar_

_Tens tudo o que é preciso_

_Bela, sedutora, cativante e apaixonada_

_O mundo sem ti não seria nada_

_Sem ti o meu coração ficou partido, perdido_

_A minha vida já não faz sentido_

_Ao anoitecer deito-me a lembrar o que passou_

_Tudo o que passamos e juntos ultrapassámos_

_Sei que errei mas ninguém é perfeito…_

_Dizias que era meigo, carinhoso e sensível_

_Era dono do teu peito, o sentimento era visível_

_Fizeste-me sentir um ser superior_

_Vivi uma fantasia e a seguir fui marcado pela dor_

_Por ti jamais sentirei ódio, falo com sinceridade_

_Pois foste tu que mudaste a minha mentalidade_

_Mostraste-me o sentido da palavra felicidade_

_És tudo o que tenho, a minha cara-metade_

_Uma coisa sei…ódio de mim não conténs_

_Se querias que te desse uma prova de amor_

_Então aqui a tens…"_

_S._

Acabei de ler a carta a chorar mesmo.

"_Como eu te amo…"_

Estava ainda agarrada à carta quando alguém me bateu à porta.

Sequei os olhos, fui abrir a porta e vi a última pessoa que eu esperava. Com o seu cabelo loiro completamente esticado, e nas suas vestes pretas, perfeitas como sempre, Lucius Malfoy sorria para mim.

"Bom dia Angel…"

"O que o traz a estas bandas senhor Malfoy?"

"Não me convida a entrar?"

A curiosidade venceu a razão, e afastei-me, dando-lhe passagem.

* * *

Entretanto, na casa da Lea, Matt recebia as notícias da mulher chocado. 

"Tens…tens a certeza?" perguntou ele, com a voz a tremer.

"Tenho…vais mesmo ser pai…eu sei que não querias mas…." Lea não acabou de falar, pois Matt levantou-se, pegou nela ao colo e beijou-a, radiante.

"Eu vou ser pai?"

"Vais!"

"EU VOU SER PAI!" berrou ele, entusiasmado.

Lea apenas ria.

"Hei o que é que eu perdi?"

"Eu vou ser pai Leon! PAI!"

"Parabéns Dinha!" Disse Leon, abraçando a madrinha.

"Parece que isto não é assim tão mau…" murmurou Lea.

* * *

Na minha casa eu estava a interrogar-me como é que Lucius poderia ter algum interesse em aparecer lá. 

" Querida Angel...sempre bela... Estiveste a chorar minha querida?" ele aproximou-se perigosamente e eu recuei.

" Não é de seu interesse Sr. Malfoy..." respondi falando baixo

" Trata-me por Lucius..."

Eu senti as minhas costas tocarem na parede e ele encurralou-me pressionando o seu corpo contra o meu.

" Sabes...deverias mesmo aceitar o convite de Chloe para te juntares a nós para um chá na nossa casa. Serias algo que eu gostaria de ter por perto." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido arrepiando-me e beijando-me o pescoço logo em seguida.

Ia afastá-lo quando ele desapareceu com um baque surdo.

"_No que é que te estás a meter Angel…"

* * *

_

Depois do almoço, Lea veio trazer Leon a casa, e parecia mais feliz do que de manhã.

"Então filho estás…"

Ele não me deixou acabar de falar, subindo logo para o seu quarto.

Suspirei…ele não era uma criança fácil…

"O Shacklebolt mandou-me avisar-te que não há novidades e…" Lea calou-se, olhando para um pequeno espaço entre o sofá e uma mesa de canto.

Segui o seu olhar e vi…uma luva preta caída.

"_Ele fez de propósito…"_

Lea agarrou na luva, e perguntou-me quase histérica.

"O meu irmão esteve cá? O que é que ele esteve cá a fazer Angel? O QUÊ?"

"Nada que te diga respeito…" respondi eu, arrancando-lhe a luva preta. Senti-me subitamente envergonhada, como se fosse uma criança apanhada a fazer algo de mal.

"_Deixa de ser parva…não estás a fazer nada de mal…ou estás?"_

"Tu não sabes onde te estás a meter!"

"Pára de te meter na minha vida!"

"O Snuffles vai saber disto Angel…" ameaçou Lea, olhando-me nos olhos. "E se for preciso, até ao Dumbledore eu vou contar…Estás a pôr-nos a todos em perigo por um capricho…"

Sentia a raiva a pulsar nas minhas veias.

"Acho espantoso como tu de cada vez que falas comigo encontra mais um defeito! Acho que vou começar a apontar! Pára de te meter onde não és chamada…"

"Eu não tenho culpa de me preocupar contigo! E agora dá-me licença…tenho uma consulta à qual não posso faltar…"

Lea começou a andar em direcção à porta.

"Faz um favor à humanidade e fica internada…" murmurei eu, entre dentes.

"…e afasta-te dos Malfoys…estou-te a avisar…"

Lea saiu antes de eu lhe puder responder.

"Tens de aprender que não mandas em mim Leandra…" murmurei eu, sozinha.

* * *

A meio da tarde, estava no quarto a arrumar algumas coisas, aborrecidíssima quando ouvi um estalo no andar debaixo. 

Agarrei na varinha e desci cuidadosamente.

Finalmente, na cozinha, avistei o que procurava. Estava um pequeno elfo-doméstico, vestido com uma fronha de almofada..

"Hmm…o que está aqui a fazer?" perguntei eu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Senhora, o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy pedem o prazer da sua companhia para jantar, ás 20:00. Não são aceites recusas senhora." Disse o elfo rapidamente.

Pensei durante uns segundos.

"Pode dizer que…terei todo o gosto…"

A tarde passou estranhamente rápido e tinha chegado a altura de me ir vestir. Entrei no quarto do Leon já com um vestido simples, mas bonito e lisonjeador, que realçava o meu corpo.

Leon olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Onde vais toda produzida?"

"Sair…ficas com uma babysitter está bem?"

"Onde vais?" perguntou ele, de novo.

"Sair…porta-te bem e não dês cabo da rapariga…eu já te conheço…"

"Mas onde vais?"

"Estás-te a tornar repetitivo Leon…já te respondi…"

Tocaram à campainha.

"_Salva pelo toque…" _

Desci, e Leon seguiu-me para conhecer a babysitter.

Era uma rapariga que tinha por volta de 17 anos, muito bonita e simpática, chamada Melanie.

Leon ficou completamente embasbacado, e quase me desmanchei a rir.

"Tenho de ir ok?"

"Sim sim…podes ir mãe…tipo…JÁ!" disse Leon, sem tirar os olhos da rapariga.

Desmaterializei-me em frente à mansão Malfoy.

"_Será que queres fazer mesmo isto? Ainda estás a tempo…mas quer dizer…é só um jantar certo?"_

Varri os pensamentos da minha cabeça, e bati à porta. Um elfo doméstico abriu-a e deu-me passagem com uma grande vénia, enquanto outro ficava com a minha capa. Apareceu ainda um terceiro (_"Afinal quanto elfos é que esta gente tem?" _) que me conduziu a um salão enorme.

Fiquei abismada…aquela casa parecia Hogwarts!

"Gostas minha querida?" sussurrou uma voz ao meu ouvido, e eu quase saltei, assustada.

"Muito bonita…" respondi eu, afastando-me. Nesse momento entrou Chloe, e o filho de ambos, Draco.

"Bem-vinda a nossa casa…" disse o rapaz, beijando-me a mão.

"_É tão parecido com o pai que dá vómitos…"_

"Obrigado…Draco não é?"

O rapaz concordou em silêncio.

"Vamos passar à sala de jantar então…" disse Chloe, mostrando o caminho.

A sala de jantar, embora um pouco mais pequena do que o salão, era igualmente sumptuosa.

O jantar foi longo, e farto. Quando Chloe foi deitar o filho eu levantei-me da mesa, pronta para me ir embora. Senti uma mão enlaçar a minha cintura.

" Sabes beleza... se tivesses feito as escolhas certas...estarias aqui a meu lado..." outra vez um beijo no pescoço. Arrepiei-me e controlei a voz.

" Que é que chamas escolhas certas?"

" Hum...sei lá...por exemplo seguires para o lado negro e teres uma casa como a nossa! Ou melhor...teres um marido como eu..." ele voltou a pressionar-se contra mim.

Eu respirei fundo antes de me afastar dele a tempo de ver Chloe descer a escadaria.

"Desculpem…está a ficar tarde…tenho de ir...Obrigado pelo jantar" Disse eu, ainda a tremer.

Chloe olhava para mim desconfiada.

"Espero que nos voltemos a encontrar rapidamente…e o prazer foi todo nosso…"

Despedi-me deles, saí e desmaterializei-me em casa. Leon já estava a dormir, paguei à rapariga e fui-me deitar também

* * *

Entretanto, Chloe discutia com o marido. 

"Pensas que não vejo o que andas a fazer?"

"Ando a fazer o necessário…e nada mais do que isso…" respondeu ele, indiferente, despejando whisky de fogo para um copo.

"Eu conheço-te Lucius!"

"Então sabes que detesto mulheres ciumentas e inseguras…" respondeu ele, já mais zangado. "A causa acima de tudo Chloe…"

"Sim, nem era no decote que estavas a pensar era na causa!"

Chloe apenas sentiu a cara latejar depois da mão de Lucius fazer contacto com a sua bochecha direita.

"Não abuses…querida." Disse Lucius, antes de subir para o quarto.

* * *

"Vais ter de falar com Dumbledore Leandra…é a única solução…isto está-se a tornar sério demais…" disse Sirius, preocupado. 

"Eu sei! E…pelo que o Leon me disse…eu…não te passes Sirius…mas…eu acho que ela jantou com o meu _querido_ irmão…"

Sirius olhou para a amiga como se tivesse visto um dementor.

"O…O QUÊ?"

Lea não conseguiu olhar o amigo nos olhos, e tentou mudar de assunto:

"Mudando de assunto Padfoot. Eu...eu...eu e o Matt...nós...eu...eu estou grávida..." confessou ela, corando.

"Boa piada…" comentou Sirius, rindo.

"Não estou a brincar…vais ser…bem…tio!"

"Parabéns!" felicitou Sirius, abraçando a amiga. "E como te sentes? Sempre disseste que não querias filhos…"

"O Matt ficou feliz…mas eu…não sei…fico a pensar se a Angel não tem razão…" confessou ela.

"Devias estar feliz…o Leon gosta tanto de ti…de certeza que tens jeito…só tens de te habituar à ideia…só isso…" confortou-a ele.

"Hum Sirius eu não sei...o Matt ficou feliz mas eu não sei se quero...não sei se consigo...toda aquela historia de cuidar de um bebé e de sofrer para o ter é muito estranho para mim...talvez seja demais..."

"Deixa de ser parva! Tu vais ficar babada demais com ele para te lembrares das dores…e quanto ao cuidar…isso é só ao principio…vai correr tudo bem, vais ver…"

"Obrigada Sirius...Eu queria falar nisso com o Matt mas ele ficou tão feliz que eu não tive coragem…" admitiu a ruiva.

"Fala com ele…conheces o Matt…ele vai compreender…é óbvio que vai…ele ama-te…e já agora…depois de estar tudo resolvido…eu quero ser padrinho ouviste?" brincou Sirius, piscando o olho à amiga.

"Ele ou ela não vai ser baptizado sem tu estares lá é claro. Se for uma ruivinha estamos todos lixados...já viste o que é se for tipo Leon e tu? Uma cópia minha a passear pela casa…" respondeu Lea, sorrindo.

"Pobre Matt…" respondeu Sirius, fingindo que estava a falar seriamente.

Leu deu-lhe uma chapada amigável no braço.

"Eu acho que é uma rapariga…"

"Tu agora és vidente?" perguntou Lea divertida.

"Não…mas se for um rapaz o Leon fica com ciúmes…"

"Realmente tens razão…" respondeu Lea, abraçando-se de seguida ao amigo. "Obrigado por tudo…ajudas-me sempre…"

* * *

No dia seguinte, recebi pela manhã uma carta do ministério…a minha audiência com o ministro era nesse dia, dali a…um hora! 

Despachei-me o mais rápido que consegui, e fiz o sacrifício de deixar Leon sozinho, rezando apenas para ter ainda a casa de pá quando voltasse.

Cheguei ao ministério e dirigi-me para o gabinete do ministro. Bati à porta e respirei fundo antes de entrar.

"Bom-dia Senhor Ministro…"

"Bom-dia…" respondeu ele, e notei um certo desprezo na sua voz.

Sentei-me e esperei que ele falasse.

"A Senhora traiu a nossa confiança…dei-lhe uma chance, ciente dos riscos, e não fez mais do que desiludir-me…"

Mantive o olhar firme, e o ar orgulhoso.

"Pôs a população mágica e não-mágica em perigo, e deixou um assassino à solta…"

"Se vim aqui para isto posso sair já…"

Fudge passou de um primeiro-ministro sério e zangado, para um homenzinho colérico, com o rosto vermelho de fúria.

"Ora, não me falta ao respeito nem a este ministério! Sabe bem o que fez, e ainda tem o descaramento de me faltar ao respeito?"

"Por favor ministro…para que é que me chamou aqui se já me julgou?"

"Ora…as provas falam por si!"

"Que provas?"

"Ter assaltado o armário de um colega e tentar destruir um documento confidencial…"

"Não era confidencial…já me tinha sido entregue uma cópia, cópia essa que eu perdi. O Shacklebolt já tinha saído, ou assim ele me disse, tinha trabalho e tomei as medidas necessárias…

"Então e a varinha apontada ao documento em questão?"

"Luz…queria confirmar-me que tinha em mãos o documento certo e não ia fazer mais nada do que arranjar um pouco de luz…"

Ele pareceu atrapalhado pela primeira vez.

"Hmm…bem…hmm…parece-me que precisamos de voltar a considerar o caso…mantém-se suspensa até novas ordens…"

"O QUÊ?"

"Baixe a voz Sra. Black…e até à próxima…"

Levantei-me irritada, e saí disparada, em direcção ao Quartel-General do Aurors.

Quando lá entrei, a minha fúria duplicou…estava uma rapariga a arrumar as suas coisas na MINHA secretária. Não era baixa, mas também não era muito alta. O corpo estava em forma e tinha o cabelo preto, e os olhos de uma cor indefinida…algures entre o verde acastanhado…Na minha (ou melhor, sua) secretária, via-se uma placa com o nome Adele Pheonix.

Dirigi-me ao cubículo de Shacklebolt.

"Kinglsey…quem é aquela na MINHA secretária?"

"Bom dia para ti também…é a tua substituta no caso Sirius Black, e se fores despedida, nos outros também." Respondeu ele, com naturalidade.

"Boa! Ainda estou a ser julgada, mas já tenho substituta!" Disse eu, saindo de seguida. Olhei para a rapariga com um olhar equiparável ao de um basilisco antes de sair e no corredor vi Remus, mais puído que nunca, mas com um sorriso nos lábios e uma rosa branca não mão…as minhas favoritas.

Mas ele passou por mim, olhando para o chão, entrou na porta pela qual eu tinha acabado de sair, e depois de algumas frases indistintas, saiu com a rapariga…algo borbulhava dentro de mim, e estava prestes a sair para fora…

"Não perdes tempo realmente…" disse eu, mais alto do que seria necessário.

Remus parou e olhou para trás, e o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se.

"Angel...tal como tu...eu estou a reviver a minha vida sem ligar para aqueles que se chamam meus amigos…"

Nesse momento Lea passou, e sorriu-lhe, encorajando-o.

Fechei os olhos, tremendo de raiva…tinha os maxilares cerrados com uma força inimaginável, e cerrei também os punhos para me controlar.

"Um dia…um dia eu juro-te…tu, a Lea…todos vocês…vão se arrepender…acredita em mim…"

Virei costas e Remus olhou para Lea assustado.

"O que foi isto Leandra?"

"Ahh...ela não anda a gostar muito de mim nestes últimos dias...e eu tenho andado um pouco temperamental por causas que para ti são desconhecidas…" respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Remus estranhou, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Quanto a mim, desmaterializei-me do ministério para a mansão Malfoy, e entrei de rompante.

"O Sr. Malfoy?"

"Por aqui senhora…" disse o elfo, guiando-me até à biblioteca.

Entrei e Lucius levantou os olhos do seu livro.

"Angel, querida! Por…"

"Aceito…" respondi eu. " Aceito a tua proposta…e vou-me vingar de todos eles…"

Um dos elfos entrou, com um tabuleiro de bolinhos, e ofereceu-me um.

"Bolinhos senhora?"

"Obrigado…" respondi eu, aceitando.

"Angel...querida " Lucius agarrou-me, abraçando-me e passando as mãos pelas minhas costas. Só me largou quando a minha " amiga" Chloe entrou na sala. "Fizeste a escolha certa…" terminou ele, sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A: Muaahaahaahahah! LOL A Angel foi para o lado do mal Muahaahahah xD Espero que gostem, e já agora...a parte do elfo, com os bolinhos...inside joke, já que eu e a minha beta adoramos a frase "Come to the dark side...we have cookies!" xD Deixem review, e n se eskeçam de ler a fic da Leandra "A história deles" :)**

**E agora pessoal, perdoem-me por favor mas a minha mãe está-se a passar comigo para sair do computador, portanto vou deixar só agradecimentos à Lea (que escreveu todas as partes com o Lucius, já que eu tinha ataques histéricos de riso), à Inês, á Fini, à Taty e à Jam!**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel **


	28. Capítulo XXVIII O lado negro destrói

**Capítulo XXVII**

Sentia-se a agitação no ar, característica de um jogo de quidditch normal…mas agora multipliquem a agitação de um jogo por mil, e aí têm a final do Mundial de Quidditch, disputada entre a Irlanda e a Bulgária, da qual Steven Williams, nosso colega de escola e marido de Jam, era beater.

Mas ver o jogo era a última das razões pela qual eu ali estava.

Cheguei com Leon ao nosso acampamento, e andava à procura da tenda, quando ele avistou a madrinha, e ia andar na sua direcção. Mas eu agarrei-o com força no braço.

"Mãe…tipo…larga…" disse ele.

"Ficas aqui…" disse eu, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Não fico não…" respondeu ele, tentando que eu o largasse.

Apertei o seu braço com mais força, e voltei a dizer.

"Ficas aqui porque eu sou tua mãe e digo-te que ficas aqui…"

Leon olhou para mim com um misto de ódio, medo e estranheza no olhar, antes de entrar na tenda.

Nesse momento Lea chegou bem-disposta perto de mim.

"Bom-dia Angel! O meu afilhado?" perguntou ela, tentando entrar na tenda. Mas eu coloquei-me à sua frente, de braços cruzados, barrando-lhe a entrada.

"Angel, onde está o Leo? Ele está bem certo?" perguntou ela, uma nota de preocupação na sua voz.

"Óptimo…já sabes como ele está…podes ir embora…"

"Quero ver o meu afilhado…Tenho passes especiais e queria saber se ele queria vir comigo aos balneários"

"Eu também quero muita coisa, e escusas de lhe perguntar porque eu não o deixo ir…se era só isso desaparece…agora…" respondi eu, olhando-a nos olhos, desafiadora.

"Eu não fujo assim e…"

"Leandra! Prazer em ver-te!" cumprimentou Amos Diggory, que vinha com o filho, Cedric.

"Prazer em vê-lo Sr. Diggory…" respondeu Lea, apertando-lhe a mão.

"A si também Sra. Black…" disse ele, estendendo-me a mão, e notei um certo desprezo na sua voz.

Ignorei a mão estendida.

"Igualmente…" respondi eu, secamente.

Lea olhou para mim, estranhando o meu comportamento.

"E este é o meu filho, Cedric…"

Cedric era um jovem bastante belo.

"Prazer em conhecê-la…já ouvi muito bem de si…" disse o rapaz, educadamente.

"Ohh por favor…trata-me por tu…estás-me a fazer sentir velha!"

Toda aquela conversa estava-me a dar vómitos, razão pelo qual entrei para a tenda sem uma única palavra.

Lá fora, Amos falava de mim a Leandra.

"Era bem mais educada quando a conheci há uns anos…"

"Peço desculpa Amos…sabe como é, esta história toda da suspensão…e ela não estava mesmo a fazer nada de mal…"

"Se tu o dizes Leandra…bem vamos indo filho…até mais ver" despediu-se o homem.

Lea entrou na tenda de rompante.

"Para que foi esta coisa! Esta má educação! ESTÁS A SUJAR O NOME DO SIRIUS!" repreendeu-me ela.

A raiva borbulhava de novo dentro de mim, mas não lhe respondi, continuando a desempacotar coisas.

"ESTÁS-ME A OUVIR?" disse ela, agarrando no braço. Mas eu rapidamente agarrei na minha varinha e apontei-a à sua garganta.

"Deixa-me…em…paz…"

Nesse momento Leon apareceu, assustado.

"Mãe! Por favor!"

"Angel…se me matares arrependes-te…"

Baixei a varinha e dei uma gargalhada, mas nada igual à minha…era fria, carregada de mal…

"Não sujo as mãos com lixo…"

Ela olhou para mim magoada, e saiu. Leon seguiu-a, mas parou ao ouvir a minha voz.

"Não sais…estou-te a avisar…"

* * *

Entretanto, na sua própria tenda, Lea conversava com o marido. 

"Matthew…a Angel está estranha…"

"Para me chamares Matthew é porque a coisa é séria…" brincou ele. "Mas também reparei…Achas que é caso para nos preocuparmos?"

"Acho que sim...MATT, ela acabou de me apontar uma varinha ao pescoço..."

"O QUÊ? Mas…o que é que se passou? E estás bem?" perguntou ele, preocupadíssimo.

"Não foi nada de mais…ela passou-se por uma coisinha mínima…"

"Nós falamos com ela depois…não a deixo tratar-te assim... mas agora está na hora do jogo…vamos buscar o Leon…"

"Nada feito…ela não deixou…" respondeu a ruiva, tristemente.

"Coitado…ele ia adorar…Temos mesmo de falar com ela…"

* * *

Tal como todos os outros, eu e Leon seguimos para o estádio, por um caminho iluminado por pequenas luzes. Leon estava magoado comigo, e eu estava tão cega na altura, que não vi o que andava a fazer ao meu próprio filho…aquele que jurei proteger contra tudo… 

Depois de estarmos nas bancadas, vimos Lea subir, e Leon olhou-a entusiasmado, mas não disse nada.

Nesse momento, algures no camarote de honra, Ludo Bagman falava:

"Senhora e senhores, bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Taça Mundial de Quidditch!"

O barulho do público era ensurdecedor, mas Bagman continuou, a sua voz sobrepondo-se a todo o ruído.

"E, sem mais a acrescentar, permitam-me que vos apresente às…MASCOTES DA EQUIPA BÚLGARAAA!"

A audiência vestida de escarlate, rugiu de aprovação.

De repente, apareceram centenas de Veelas, começando a dançar. Todos os elementos do sexo masculino naquele estádio, ficaram subitamente embasbacados, até o que parecia ser um grande cometa verde e dourado entrar pelo estádio aos ziguezagues, separando-se depois em dois mais pequenos, cada um dos quais se dirigiu para um poste de marcação Apareceu um arco-íris unindo os dois, até que o cometa voltou a unir-se, formando um trevo brilhante, e criando uma chuva de galeões. Quem olhasse com mais atenção, veria que o trevo era composto por milhares de homenzinhos pequenos.

Depois de muitos "Ahhh" e "Ohhh" da audiência, as mascotes desapareceram e foi a vez de os jogadores entrarem em campo.

"E agora senhores e senhoras…as vossas palmas para a EQUIPA NACIONAL DA BUGÁRIA!"

Em cima da vassoura, uma "criatura" de escarlate, entrou pelo estádio adentro, sob a ovação da claque búlgara, seguido por outros.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Williams! Volkov! Levski! Eeeeee KRUM!"

Leon olhava maravilhado para todos os jogadores, e orgulhoso para Steven.

Depois foi a vez da equipa irlandesa:

" Apresento-vos Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mollet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeee Lynch!"

Depois de o árbitro entrar em campo o jogo começou, como sempre nos jogos profissionais, a uma velocidade impressionante. A quaffle passava de mão em mão à velocidade da luz, quase impossível de se ver.

Confesso que estava um pouco indiferente ao jogo…apoiava a Bulgária, minha segunda pátria, mas o Quidditch nunca me disse muito…

Leon pelo outro lado, como o pai, vibrava com o jogo, assobiando, gritando e batendo palmas até à rouquidão.

O jogo acabou finalmente com a vitória dos irlandeses, mas com Krum a agarrar a Snitch.

Voltámos ao acampamento, onde os Irlandeses cantavam, dançavam, alegres com a vitória.

Leon queria, obviamente, ficar a festejar com os amigos que encontrou ao sair do estádio, Harry, Ron e Hermione, mas eu entrei dentro da tenda, e ele seguiu-me sem perguntar o que quer que fosse.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e os gritos de alegria passaram a gritos de medo e terror.

"Fica aí Leon…vou ver o que se passa…"

Ohh mas eu sabia bem o que se passava…e ia-me vingar de todos eles…

Espreitei e vi o acampamento num pandemónio total. As pessoas corriam, aterrorizadas, como formigas estúpidas e insignificantes, enquanto alguns mais corajoso se punham a tentar ajudar um casal Muggle que vinha no ar, por cima da cabeça de figuras encapuzadas…os temidos Devoradores da Morte…

Lea e Matt tentavam ajudar as pessoas, e mal me viu, ele gritou por ajuda:

"ANGEL! Ajuda-nos a tirar estas pessoas daqui…"

Voltei a entrar dentro da tenda e chamei Leon.

"Ouve-me…corre até à Floresta e só voltas quando ouvires tudo em silêncio ouviste? Não te quero aqui agora…está bem?"

Leon concordou silenciosamente, e saiu a correr.

Eu entretanto, olhava divertida para Matt.

"ANGEL AJUDA-NOS PORRA!" berrou ele de novo.

"Não me parece…chegou a hora de pagares por tudo…"Apontei a varinha à sua cara e gritei "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Um golpe atravessou a cara de Matt do lado esquerdo, e enquanto eu movimentava a varinha, outros mais apareciam no resto do seu corpo, sangrando abundantemente.

Caiu no chão, sem forças e Lea ajoelhou-se ao seu lado chorando.

"Matt fala comigo…por favor…" implorou ela, acariciando os cabelos do marido. "PORQUE É QUE FIZESTE ISTO?" Ela cada vez chorava mais.

Eu continuava com a minha varinha apontada a ela.

As pessoas continuavam a correr ou para a Floresta, ou em direcção aos Devoradores da Morte, nem prestando atenção ao que se passava entre nós.

Lea olhou para mim, limpou as lágrimas e pôs-se de pé, com a sua varinha em riste. Estava pronta para lutar, quando Leon aparecer a correr detrás de uma tenda…não tinha cumprido as minhas ordens…

"EU VI O QUE FIZESTE AO MATT! MAGOASTE-O! TU PASSASTE PARA O LADO NEGRO!"

"Não Leon…tu não percebes filho…isto é culpa deles…eles é que te puseram contra mim filho!"

"NÃO MÃE!" Leon olhava-me nos olhos, chorando, e implorou-me de joelhos. "Por favor mãe…não mates a Dinha…por favor…" Lágrimas escorriam pela sua cara, e nos seus olhos não havia mais do que dor. "Tu és uma boa pessoa…e ela só quer ajudar-te…ajudar-nos…Não…não faças isto….por favor…"

"Ouve o teu filho…ele tem razão…" Lea baixou a varinha e começou a andar na minha direcção, aproveitando o meu momento de fraqueza.

"NÃO! VOLTA PARA TRÁS! JÁAA!" berrei eu. "Não te aproximes do MEU filho…eu não te vou perder como perdi o teu pai Leon…Tenta perceber meu amor…eu vou ser mais poderosa do que algum Auror alguma vez sonhou…e faço-o por ti…"

"Não acredito no que estou a ouvir…como mudaste…" disse Lea, com sofrimento presente na sua voz.

"ESTÁS LOUCA!" berrou ele, chorando mais.

"Todos se viraram contra mim Leon…não o faças também!"

"EU JÁ NÃO TE CONHEÇO!"

"Deixa-o Angel…"

Olhei para Lea, cheia de raiva, e ódio, e ela aproveitou para berrar a Leon que fugisse. Leon correu e desapareceu da minha vista.

"VIRASTE-O CONTRA MIM!"

Eu só queria fazê-la sofrer…matá-la…estava louca…completamente fora de mim…

"Tu fizeste isso sozinha…" respondeu ela, com aquela calma irritante.

"NÃO O VAIS LEVAR DE MIM LEANDRA!"

"A tua fúria e o teu desejo de vingança já fizeram isso! Será que não vês? Deixaste que te fizessem uma lavagem ao cérebro, até que te tornaste naquilo que tinhas jurado destruir!" Os olhos de Lea enchiam-se lentamente de lágrimas.

Algumas dúvidas começavam a aparecer dentro de mim, mas …

"_Estás a fazer o que é correcto Angel…eles merecem…"_

"Não preciso dos teus sermões Leandra…Eu não temo o lado negro como tu…" falei eu, segura, e começando a mover-me à sua volta, ainda com a varinha apontada a ela.

"Eu não temo o lado negro…apenas o rejeito…não sou cobarde como tu! Escolhes o lado negro APENAS PORQUE É O CAMINHO MAIS FÁCIL!"

Ohh como eu a odiava…e como ela ia engolir todas aquelas palavras…

"Não me obrigues a matar-te…se não estás comigo…então és minha inimiga…"

"Farei o que devo…" disse ela, empunhando a sua varinha.

Virei-me de costas para ela e ri-me da sua estupidez…

"Vais tentar…e perder…"

Nesse momento dei um mortal para trás.

"RELASHIO!" berrei eu, mas ela bloqueou o feitiço, lançando-me um contra -ataque depois.

Bloqueei-o também e voltei a rir.

"Achas que vais longe com isso?" perguntei eu. "Incarcerous!"

O corpo de Lea ficou subitamente preso por cordas invisíveis, e eu virei-me de costas, presunçosamente.

"E agora…vou matar-te…é simples…"

Quando me virei, pronta para pronunciar as palavras da maldição mais imperdoável de todas, Lea berrou "Expelliarmus!" e a minha varinha saltou alguns metros.

"Quando achas que o consegues matar…" começou ela, citando o nosso professor no treino para Auror.

"…estás morto…" conclui eu. Tentei ainda agarrar a varinha, mas com o Locomortor Mortis, Lea paralisou as minhas pernas, e caí redonda no chão.

" É o teu fim Angel…admite-o…e talvez ainda te consigas salvar…"

Um poder até agora desconhecido surgiu das minhas entranhas, e consegui inverter o feitiço.

"Subestimas o meu poder…e esse erro vai custar-te a vida…"

Com um encantamento mudo, chamei a minha varinha até mim, e coloquei-me de pé num salto.

"Nem tentes Angel…"

Lea lançou-me mais um feitiço, mas consegui bloqueá-lo e desarmá-la.

"O LUCIUS É MALÉFICO ANGEL!" berrou ela, desesperada.

"Não…do meu ponto de vista, tu és maléfica…"

"Então podes-me matar…continuas perdida…"

"Este é o teu fim Lea…"

Leandra olhou-me com orgulho, antes de uma lágrima escorrer pela sua cara.

"Tu juraste destruir o lado negro…não te juntar a ele…se te faz feliz, mata-me…não tenho mais como lutar…"

Apontei-lhe a varinha, pronta para a ver morrer…mas hesitei…

De repente senti alguém atrás de mim, e Lucius murmurou no meu ouvido.

"Acaba com ela…e pode ser tudo teu…tudo…"

Mas veio tudo à minha memória…ela no meu casamento com Sirius, a levar-me ao hospital para ter Leon, o baptizado dele...ela esteve sempre lá…

Chloe, impaciente, saiu do meio dos mascarados, e apontou ela a varinha a Lea.

"Se não consegues EU acabo com isto! Mas não sem sofreres antes Leandra….C_rucio…"_

Lea contorcia-se no chão, berrando de dor…

"Crucio…" disse ela mais uma vez.

Os gritos de Lea aumentaram.

"CRUCIOOOO!"

Aí Lea berrou até perder a consciência, e uma mancha de sangue aparecer nas suas calças. Fiquei horrorizada…ela era a minha única amiga…

"Mata-a minha Deusa…mata-a…" incentivou-me Lucius.

"Não…eu…"

"Ohh por favor! AVADA…" começou Chloe.

"STUPEFY!" berrei eu, e Chloe caiu ao chão inconsciente.

De repente, a marca negra apareceu no céu e Lucius agarrou na mulher e desapareceu, como todos os outros.

Aproximei-me de Lea, caí de joelhos e chorei, berrei até me doer a voz.

Nessa altura, Matt abriu os olhos, e olhou para mim, agarrada a Lea, a chorar.

Pôs-se de pé num esforço titânico e olhou para mim com ódio…

"Tu…tu mataste-a…ela estava grávida…E TU MATASTE-A! " berrou ele, chorando.

"_Ela estava grávida…"_

Chorei ainda mais.

"Não…ela…ela está viva…"

Nesse momento, apareceram algumas pessoas do ministério, com Leon, Harry e os amigos.

Amos Digorry olhou horrorizado para a cena, enquanto Leon corria para a madrinha, chorando também.

"FOSTE TUUUU! EU ODEIO-TE! EU QUERO QUE TU MORRAS!" berrou ele, o mais furioso que eu tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

"Temos de levá-los daqui…por favor toquem no botão de transporte…"

Eu e Leon e Matt agarrados a Lea tocámos no botão de transporte, e fomos dar a São Mungos…Assim que caímos no chão, houve um rebuliço de enfermeiras e curandeiros e finalmente Lea foi levada para um quarto com Matt e Leon. Um curandeiro insistiu em observar-me também, mas eu não deixei:

"NÃO! Tratem…tratem dela…" e saí porta fora, desmaterializando-me no apartamento de Remus.

* * *

Caí de joelhos no chão, e continuei o meu pranto. 

Remus apareceu, vindo do quarto.

"Merlin, o que se passa Angel?"

Não lhe consegui responder, continuando a chorar.

Ele ajoelhou-se a meu lado, e abraçou-me carinhosamente.

"Eu…eu…eu quase matei a Lea…a minha única amiga… ela perdeu…perdeu o bebé por minha causa…eu quero MORRER!" confessei eu, com dificuldade, entre as lágrimas que não paravam de brotar dos meus olhos, e os soluços.

"O BEBÉ? A LEA ESTAVA GRAVIDA! E como é que tu a atacaste?"

"Eu queria fazer-lhe mal…que queria matá-la Remus…eu devia morrer…"

"Não digas isso. Sabes que a Lea te vai perdoar. Mas agora não devias estar aqui. Devias estar... com ela."

"Não consigo…eu nunca mais vou olhar para ela…não tenho…não tenho coragem…Ela é tão boa…ela esteve sempre do lado do Sirius, acreditou nele quando eu não o fiz…e é melhor mãe para o Leon do que eu alguma vez fui…e melhor Auror…eu não sirvo para nada Remus…nunca fiz nada de jeito na minha vida…sou uma MERDA!" disse eu, chorando ainda mais.

"Não não és! Eu…eu AMO-TE RAIOS! Angel vai ter com ela…eu vou contigo…"

"Não me deixes Remus…por favor…só te tenho a ti…" implorei eu, olhando-o nos olhos, e encontrando nada mais a não ser ternura e amor.

"Sabes que não…agora vamos…vocês precisam de falar…"

Desmaterializámo-nos no hospital, e fui com Remus até à enfermaria de Lea. Leon estava à porta, e Matt a ser tratado na enfermaria ao lado.

Quando me viu, Leon olhou-me com raiva.

"Ela perdeu o bebé…por tua casa…nunca te vou perdoar…" e com isto saiu a correr.

Tentei voltar para trás, fugir para não a encarar, mas Remus agarrou-me e obrigou-me a entrar no quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Muahaahaahaha "Come to the dark side...we have coockies!" Muahaahaha xD**

**Ok, agora a sério pessoal...primeiro de tudo, já que eu da outra vez estava mesmo sem tempo (grrrr) e me esqueci, a carta do Sirius no último capítulo, não me pertence a mim, mas ao MC Mace...eu só fiz algumas modificações...**

**E pronto, espero que tenham gostado da minha luta, quer dizer, de todo o cap! Loool O proximo já tá quase escrito por isso não desesperem ;)**

**E fica aqui a nota, este cap é para ti Inês (Chloe) minha irmã, não de sangue, mas de alma e coração, o que é o mais importante...ajudas-me tanto, nem sei como te posso retribuir! Kisses pra ti ;)**

**Fini: Espero que tenhas gostado, Angelina Jolie LOOL e já agora, achas que a Lea vai perdoar a Angel? Bjinhos pa ti**

**Lea: Obrigado por tudooooo minha grande amiga, tu rulas! xD **

**Bruna: Fiz o que me pediste...a Angel jásaiu dessa;)**

**Taty: Primeiro de tudo, deixo j****a aqui o aviso, que te proibo de deixar de escrever! LOOL Espero que tenhas gostao do cap...thanks por leres...**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


	29. Capítulo XXVIII Adeus Inglaterra

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Lea estava pálida, e a sua cara manchada por lágrimas, que brotavam dos seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Quando me viu, apenas sorriu.

Ajoelhei-me perto da sua cama, e recomecei a chorar.

"Dês…desculpa…a culpa foi minha…eu…eu só te fiz mal…e tu…tu sempre foste minha amiga…perdoa-me Lea…perdoa-me…"

"Não te preocupes Angel. Eu...eu perdi a Anya, mas não estou zangada. Tu salvaste-me no final não foi?"

"Como te posso ter salvo se fui eu que te coloquei em perigo? Não mereço que olhes para mim sequer…"

"Angel. Não digas isso. Tu salvaste-me . Se não fosses tu eu tinha morrido…"

"Salvei-te depois de te colocar em perigo…porque sou estúpida, e não sei como mas pensei que tu alguma vez me quererias mal…e tu que sempre me ajudaste…sempre foste uma irmã para mim…mais mãe do Leon do que eu alguma vez o fui…e mais mulher do Sirius…"

"Cala-te Angel. Quando eu digo para esquecer falo sério. Não quero perder a tua amizade…"

Nesse momento Matt entrou, e olhou-me com raiva.

"O QUE É QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? COMO TE ATREVES?"

"Matt pára…por favor…Ela é minha amiga…"

"AMIGA? COM AMIGOS ASSIM PRECISAS DE INIMIGOS PARA QUÊ?"

"Ele…ele tem razão Lea…não te preocupes…não me voltarás a ver…" e saí do quarto.

"NÃO ANGEL!"

"Eu vou atrás dela…" disse Remus, saindo a seguir.

"Matt porque é que estás assim?" perguntou a ruiva, já sozinha com o marido.

"Porque é que estou assim? Por culpa dela, tu quase morreste…e acabaste de perder o nosso filho…como é que queres que eu esteja Leandra?"

"Matthew...o que interessa é que estamos cá os dois. Não queria saber da minha vida se tu estivesses morto…eu matava-me. Eu não acho justo é tu descarregares na Angel…"

"MAS A CULPA FOI DELA PORRA!"

"MATT O QUE É QUE FAZIAS SE ESTIVESSES NO LUGAR DELA? SE EU TIVESSE SIDO PRESA E NINGUEM FALASSE CONTIGO! E NÃO GRITES COMIGO..." respondeu ela, chorosa.

"Desculpa…não queria gritar…mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza…eu NUNCA faria o que ela fez…não traía os meus amigos…morria eu primeiro…ela é cobarde…e fraca!"

"Matt…não…eu quero desculpá-la…pelo Sirius…ele merece..."

"Mas ela não! E eu duvido que ele volte a querer olhar para a cara dela depois de saber disto…ouve o que te digo…"

"Matt faz isso por mim. Pelo nosso amor... Mas mesmo assim, o problema não é só esse pois não? Tu estás preocupado por causa do bebé? Se insistires que queres eu...nós..." os olhos de Lea encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Eu não sei o que quero agora…mas eu já queria um filho…estava feliz…e desapareceu assim tudo de repente…por culpa dela…o nosso filho morreu Leandra…morreu…"

Matt virou-se de costas para a mulher, com lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face.

"Matt…" Lea levantou-se com esforço. "Matt...eu...não posso saber o que fazer se tu não souberes. Eu, por mais estranho que pareça estava pronta para ter um filho..."

Matt ajudou a mulher a deitar-se de novo, beijou-a na testa e estava prestes a sair porta fora, quando:

"Não vás…por favor…não quero ficar aqui sozinha…"

"Como quiseres…"

Matt sentou-se numa cadeira, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e entretanto Remus voltou.

"Já não a vi…nem ao Leon…"

"Ainda bem…" murmurou Matt.

"Matt…não digas isso…"

"DIGO SIM! ESTOU FARTO DELA! E DISTO TUDO TAMBÉM!" depois, já mais calmo. "Eu…eu preciso de pensar…preciso de estar sozinho Leandra…não consigo lidar com isto…" e vestiu o manto, saindo porta fora.

"MATTHEW? SOMOS CASADOS PORRA! É SUPOSTO LIDARMOS COM TUDO JUNTOS! NÃO ME DEIXES SOZINHA!" berrou Lea, chorando.

Remus sentia-se um estranho no meio de tudo aquilo, e não sabia o que fazer.

"Ele só precisa de arejar Lea…deixa-o…é melhor assim…" confortou-a ele.

"Mas…mas ele…não me pode deixar…deixar sozinha…Por favor…não vás Matthew" chorou ela, murmurando a última frase.

"Ele já foi Lea…pronto…anda cá…não chores…"

Remus tomou-a nos seus braços, e afagou o seu cabelo, mas Lea afastou-o bruscamente. Afinal, só Sirius e James lhe faziam isso, e nenhum dos dois ali estava para a ajudar.

"Não sei como te ajudar Lea…diz-me o que é que eu posso fazer?"

"Vai falar com ele Remus por favor...pergunta-lhe onde errei... o que fiz para ser má mulher, má amiga ...o que FIZ PARA MERECER ISTO!"

"Sabes que és tu que tens de fazer isso Leandra…e não te ponhas com macaquinhos no sótão…não fizeste nada para merecer isto…apenas aconteceu…estava destinado…e sabes que…"

Nesse momento uma rapariga loira passou pela porta, e Remus olhou esperançado.

"Desculpa Lea…pensei que fosse…esquece…"

"Olha Remus...simplesmente vai...Vai ter com a Angel...quero ficar com o Matt mas como ele não está aqui... Prefiro ficar sozinha do que irritar os meus amigos...desculpa se estou a ser rude mas vai embora…"

"Não…não te deixo sozinha…Estava apenas preocupado com ela…só isso…"

"Remus…vai-te embora…não quero ver ninguém…"

"Mas…"

"VAI PORRA!" berrou ela, com lágrimas a brotarem dos seus olhos de novo.

Remus apenas concordou silenciosamente, e saiu.

Quando chegou ao átrio, viu Matt sentado numa das cadeiras, com a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando de dor.

Remus sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

"Ela está a precisar de ti…"

"Pensas que não sei disso? Mas…eu não consigo olhar para ela! Eu estava tão feliz Remus…e agora…desapareceu tudo…em segundos…só me apetecia fugir…fugir de tudo…"

"Ei não pareces um Griffindor a falar…nunca fugiste de nada Matt…e vocês podem sempre ter outro filho…"

Matt colocou-se de pé num ápice.

"NÃO FALES DO QUE NÃO SABES!" Todos olhavam para ele. "Gostava de te ver a passar pelo mesmo…mas isso não vai acontecer…a Angel não te quer…nunca quis…a partir do momento em que o Padfoot estiver livre, ela vai voltar a correr para ele…não duvides disso…" terminou Matt, mordazmente.

Remus olhou para ele magoado, e ia responder, até que apareceu Lea, agarrada à parede, com bastante esforço.

"Eu não te reconheço…não foi contigo que eu casei…é impossível eu ter amado uma pessoa tão mesquinha…" e reunindo todo os restos de força que tinha, desmaterializou-se.

Entretanto, eu em casa, fazia as malas, chorando. Nunca pensei que tivesse tantas lágrimas…mas elas não paravam de vir. Ia fugir de tudo, da confusão em que a minha vida se tinha tornado nos últimos tempos…continuava empoeirada, suada, ferida…mas não importava…eu tinha de sair dali…e por mais que ele me odiasse, ia levar Leon comigo…

Estava descer as escadas para ir buscar uns livros, quando Lea apareceu em cheio no chão da minha sala, fraca e febril.

Corri para ela, e deitei-a no sofá.

"Tu passaste-te…porque é que vieste atrás de mim…Queres-te matar?" perguntei eu, suavemente, enquanto ajeitava as almofadas.

"Discuti com o Matt…" respondeu ela, baixinho.

"Tudo por minha culpa…" murmurei eu, fechando os olhos. "Vou levar-te para o hospital…não podes estar aqui…"

"Não vou…não quero…ele vai lá estar, à minha procura…e não foi culpa tua…"

"Foi sim…Lea mas tu agora tens de te tratar…tu…"

"Angel…" começou Leon, descendo as escadas. "Eu não vou para a Bulgária contigo nem…Dinha? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" indagou ele, preocupado, ajoelhando-se perto dela.

"Leo...eu discuti com o Matt..." respondeu ela, tristemente.

"Por causa de ti…vês o que fizeste?" falou ele para mim, com tanta raiva nos olhos, como eu nunca tinha visto até aquela noite.

Apenas baixei a cabeça, novas lágrimas formando-se nos meus olhos.

"Porque é que todos vocês põem as culpas na Angel! PAREM! foi por causa das atitudes dele que eu me zanguei com o Matt..."

"Mas começou tudo por causa dela! E ela ainda tem o desplante de me querer levar para a Bulgária! Como se eu quisesse ir com ela para onde quer que seja!"

"PAREM COM ISSO! PAREM! ELA É MINHA AMIGA!" berrou Lea, quase desmaiando de seguida.

"Já chega…vais voltar ao hospital…nem que eu tenha de te enfeitiçar…"

"Angel...eu não quero vê-lo...eu...eu…eu não sou suficientemente boa para ele. Quando ele disse aquilo ao Remus eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas pareceu que o Matt que eu conhecia e amava tinha sido substituído por algo... frio...e a culpa foi toda minha..."

Abanei a cabeça.

"Não Lea…tu não tiveste culpa de nada…eu tive culpa, a Chloe, o Lucius…o mal…tu? Foste apenas um peão no meio de tudo…e não penses isso do Matt…não sei o que ele disse ao Remus mas…de certeza que foi só a maneira dele de lidar com a dor que está a sentir…"

"Essa dor é minha culpa...se eu...se nos tivéssemos tido um filho mais cedo...ele..." Lea não conseguiu continuar, chorando apenas.

Limpei-lhe as lágrimas com a minha mão. Cada lágrima que ela chorava era uma facada no meu coração…mais um peso na minha consciência.

"Nem penses nisso sua tonta…o que aconteceu, aconteceu…e vocês podem sempre ter outro filho certo? Isto é tudo muito recente Leandra…ele vai pensar, tu também e amanhã já vão estar juntos…é dele que tu precisas…não de mim…"

"Preciso de ti. És minha amiga. E eu não sei se consigo olhar para o Matt como olhava antes…"

"Não digas isso…por favor…vocês são um casal forte…sempre o foram…e não podes deixar o teu casamento acabar assim…especialmente agora…Não o percas Leandra…lembra-te de mim e do Sirius…" terminei eu, amargamente.

"Por favor...Eu não o quero ver..."

"Acabou…" disse eu, desta vez mais firme. " Nunca foste cobarde e não vais começar agora…vou-te levar ao hospital e é já…"

Antes que ela me pudesse responder, agarrei-a junto a mim e materializei-me no hospital. Olhei à volta, e vi Matt aos gritos com uma curandeira assustada.

"Mas senhor…nós não sabemos onde ela está!" dizia-lhe a rapariga, a tremer.

Mas Matt já tinha corrido para a mulher, e pegou nela ao colo.

A sua boca não se moveu, mas a mensagem escrita no seu rosto era clara…"não te aproximes…vai-te embora…"

Apenas concordei em silêncio e saí. Materializei-me em casa, onde me deixei cair no sofá…não sei quanto tempo ali estive, com a cabeça entre as mãos, a decidir o que fazer…mas algo me retirou do meu transe…um baque surdo, de alguém a materializar-se. Coloquei-me de pé imediatamente, e ali estava Lucius Malfoy, com um sorrisinho cínico como sempre.

"Onde tinhas a cabeça minha querida? Achavas que isto era a brincar?"

"Como consegues viver com a tua consciência? Como consegues ser um…um assassino…e agir como se nada fosse?"

Ele riu-se e eu senti uma vontade tremenda de lhe voltar a esmurrar o nariz.

"O que tu tens chama-se fraqueza minha querida… e é graças a ela que pessoas como tu perdem a coragem e…eventualmente pagam o preço pela sua cobardia…"

"Isso é uma ameaça?" perguntei eu.

"Não…apenas uma constatação…Devias saber disso querida…quem entra no jogo, já não sai…"

"E se sair?"

"Se ousar sair…" ele parou e agarrou uma moldura onde se encontrava uma foto de Leon, sorridente. "pode ficar sem aqueles de quem mais gosta…"

Nesse momento o meu coração saltou um batimento…para além de colocar os meus amigos em perigo com a minha loucura, tinha colocado ainda o meu filho… Tirei-lhe a moldura bruscamente das mãos.

" Não tenho medo de ti…"

"A tua amiga Lea e o teu marido também não tinham… e vê como estão..." respondeu ele, aproximando-se.

"Não fales nele... não fales nunca mais NELE!" respondi eu, serrando os dentes.

"Ora porquê minha querida? Disse alguma mentira sobre essa miserável amante de muggles? Fizeste a escolha errada…ele nunca te deu uma boa vida…como eu podia ter dado…foi uma pena realmente…" disse ele, passando a mão pela minha cara.

Ia agarrar a varinha, mas ele foi mais forte e segurou-me os braços.

" Tenho muita pena mas não posso deixar que faças isso…e agora pensa bem no que vais fazer…não queremos que aconteça nada ao Black pois não?"

Nesse momento Matt materializou-se, os olhos vermelhos e a cara manchada de lágrimas…não havia duvidas que tinha discutido com Lea. Pareceu espantado por encontrar Lucius ali.

"Se tu tocas num fio de cabelo dele…eu mato-te…e podes ter a certeza que eu não vou hesitar dessa vez…" ameacei eu.

"O nome dele é Leon…e não é só _ela_ que o protege seu pedaço de escumalha nojenta…"

Lucius largou-me, e disse apenas:

"Leon? Quem disse que era o Leon? Eu não especifiquei qual dos Blacks pois não? Quem sabe o que acontece a um certo fugitivo…eu seria um herói para o ministério…"

"Por acaso deves pensar que ele ainda está vivo...ou que a ele é descuidado…" Disse Matt.

Mas Lucius não lhe respondeu, e aproximou-se de mim, sussurrando no meu ouvido a localização exacta onde Sirius estavas escondido há uns tempos. Senti os joelhos fraquejarem…não podia ser…ele não podia saber.

"E claro que o jovem Leon com todas as parecenças que tem com o pai, será um alvo a abater também…" continuou ele murmurando.

"Não…" murmurei desta vez eu.

"Sim…é a paga por me traíres…" respondeu ele, já em voz alta.

Respirei fundo e tentei ir buscar ao mais fundo do meu ser uma réstia de força que me permitisse responder com segurança.

"Não…eu matava-te primeiro…e quanto a Azkaban…se for o preço a pagar pela tua morte, então que passe lá o resto dos meus dias…"

Matt tinha estado até ali até ali silencioso, mas finalmente interrompeu o seu silêncio.

"Vai-te embora daqui…e da próxima vez que te vir…eu mato-te Lucius…"

Lucius apenas me lançou um olhar de aviso, e desapareceu.

Respirei de alívio, e olhei para Matt…que dor tão grande havia naqueles olhos.

"Hmm…Matt…eu…"

"Não sei que fazer…ajuda-me Angel…" Matt deixou-se cair de joelhos, com a cara entre as mãos. Custou-me vê-lo tão frágil e fraco…

Ajoelhei-me perto dele, e agarrei as suas mãos entre as minhas.

"O que aconteceu depois de eu sair?"

Matt fechou os olhos por um segundo, e respirou fundo.

"Depois de vires……."

Matt segurou a mulher entre os braços, e sentiu-se aliviado por a ter encontrado finamente…levou-a até ao quarto, e deitou-a gentilmente na cama, sentando-se numa cadeira perto da cama.

"Não devias ter saído assim…fiquei preocupado…"

"Preocupado porquê?"

"Estavas fraca…e eu não sabia para onde tinhas ido…achaste que eu não me preocupava foi?" perguntou ele, colocando-se de pé.

"Pareceu...depois das coisas que disseste… depois de me teres deixado sozinha quando eu precisava..."

"Leandra, não és a única a sofrer porra! Tu precisavas de companhia, mas eu precisava de estar sozinho! Peço desculpa por me colocar a mim em primeiro lugar por uma única vez na vida!" respondeu ele, já mais zangado.

"Uma única vez na vida... não foi a jura que fizemos...estarmos lá um para o outro. Isso não aconteceu hoje... lamento que só tenha entendido que querias um filho agora..." respondeu ela, magoada.

"Há muita coisa que tu não percebes…talvez por te preocupares mais com os outros do que comigo…já reparaste que estão sempre todos à minha frente? Remus, Sirius, Angel…o Matt não se importa, pode sempre ficar para segundo plano não é Leandra?" A fúria de Matt parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

"Isso não é verdade e tu sabes...tu sabes que vens sempre em primeiro...sempre o soubeste Matt..."

"Só se for na teoria…porque na prática…sei que estás a sofrer, mas eu também estou, e neste momento eu…eu não consigo estar aqui para ti…desculpa Leandra…mas não consigo…" Matt encaminhou-se para a porta.

"Se queres estar longe não tinhas casado comigo... Vai-te embora... e espera noutra casa NÃO TE QUERO VER MAIS"

Os olhos de Matt brilhavam graças às lágrimas que tentava conter.

"_Ohh Merlin…o que é que eu fiz…"_

"Matt eu…eu não sei o que dizer…acalma-te…passa a noite aqui se quiseres…pensa bem, e fala com ela amanhã…nenhum de vocês quis dizer nada daquilo e tu sabes disso…por favor entendam-se…eu nunca me vou perdoar se o vosso casamento acabar…"

"Eu não sei…preciso mesmo de pensar…mas acho que vou para casa…e desculpa Angel…não tinha o…."

"Tinhas todo o direito de estar zangado sim…e se me perdoas é apenas porque tens um carácter nobre e bondoso…"

Matt apertou a minha mão, e sorriu, mas um sorriso triste.

"Por favor entendam-se…vocês têm de estar juntos…não tem lógica se não estiverem…"

Matt apenas encolheu os ombros, e olhou para o chão uns instantes.

"E quanto ao Lucius?" perguntou ele, com a voz trémula, obviamente a querer mudar de assunto para que eu não o visse chorar.

"Não te preocupes com isso agora…eu resolvo tudo…"

"Não cedas…sabes que estamos aqui…" assegurou-me Matt.

"_E não vou ceder…mas não posso ficar aqui…"_

Estivemos alguns minutos em silêncio, ele ainda a segurar a minha mão, até que ele se pôs de pé.

"Eu vou para casa…preciso mesmo de pensar…ficas bem?"

"Fico…podes ir descansado…"

Abracei-o e segundos depois já não havia rasto dele.

"Só tu me podes aconselhar Moony…" murmurei eu sozinha.

Depois de vestir a capa materializei-me em casa do Remus. Esperava encontrar uma casa silenciosa, e ele a dormir mas no entanto ouvi vozes. Aproximei-me silenciosamente do quarto, e aí ouvi distintamente a voz dele, conversando com…uma mulher.

Sabia que não era correcto, mas a curiosidade venceu, e sorrateiramente aproximei-me ainda mais da porta entreaberta mesmo a tempo de ouvir algo que me despedaçou o coração.

"Nunca conheci ninguém como tu Remus…fazes-me tão feliz!" disse a mulher.

"E tu a mim…contigo encontrei finalmente estabilidade…sei que nunca me magoarás Adele…"

"_Adele…a minha substituta no quartel-general…e noutras áreas também pelo que estou a ouvir…"_

"Não te preocupes meu amor…" respondeu ela. " nunca te magoarei…não sou a Angel."

"Não te compares a ela…ela e o meu passado…só há espaço para ti no meu futuro…"

"_E ele que disse que me amava…"_

A conversa cessou e, suponho eu, os seus lábios selaram-se num beijo.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela minha face, e desmaterializei-me na minha casa.

Subi as escadas, e entrei no quarto onde Leon dormia pacificamente, ainda com as roupas vestidas. Sentei-me perto dele, com cuidado para não o despertar, e passei a mão pelo seu rosto…como era lindo o meu filho…e que sofrimento eu lhe ia causar. Ia ficar sem os amigos, a madrinha, o pai…todos os que mais amava. A culpa corroía-me completamente, e desejava apenas apagar aquele dia…tudo o que tinha feito…e tinha planeado fazer.

"Desculpa Leon…" foi a única coisa que consegui murmurar antes de com um movimento rápido da varinha o deixar inconsciente. Arrumei todas as suas coisas, e finalmente olhei à minha volta.

Nunca deveria ter voltado…só tinha sofrido naquele país, perdido tudo, e agora a história ameaçava repetir-se. Mas eu não o iria permitir…a minha vida em Inglaterra tinha acabado.

* * *

**N/A: Ok pessoal pleaseee não me matem! LOL Eu sei que demorou, mas tenho andado cheia de trabalho e depois também com falta de inspiração! Bem vocês podem imaginar como foi! Espero que tenham gostado, e agora queria fazer-vosduas perguntas, e peço que respondam nas reviews. Eu sei que ainda é cedo mas já tenho o último cap planeado e lembrei-me de perguntar-vos isto. Desculpem por ser chatinha :P**

**1º Personagem preferida**

**2º Como acham quea personagemvai acabar no final, ou como gostariam que acabasse.**

**Leiam e deixem review meus amores.**

**Lea: Minha miguxa, espero que tenhas gostado, obrigado por toda a ajuda e não fiques sad valeu? Doro-te :)**

**Fini: Toma lá mais "bolachas " xD Espero que tenhas gostado, e responde ás perguntas sff :P Quero saber o que a menina achou detalhadamente valeu? ;)**

**Taty: Espero que também tenha gostado minina, e responda tmb ao "quiz" e já agora actualize a sua fic kiduxa xD**

**Bruna: Espero continuar a surpreender-te...obrigado por continuares a ler. N te eskeças do quiz ;)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Angel**


End file.
